Alexandra Winchester: One-Shots
by Dasyy7
Summary: What if Dean had a sister named Alex instead of a brother named Sam? A series of one-shots following story lines from the show and some original one-shots (they get better towards the end, I promise).
1. The Soulless Girl

**Hey all, this is my first Supernatural fanfiction. I'm hoping that this can be a fanfiction for multiple one-shots for my character Alex. As some of you may know, it's really hard sometimes to come up with names, so I took my middle name and gave it to my character. This one-shot is from 6x07: 'Family Matters".**

 **So, I hope you enjoy and please review! Happy reading. x**

 **All rights go to the owners of Supernatural, except my original character.**

* * *

 **The Soulless Girl**

Alex was just starting to regain consciousness. She could hear a pounding in her head. She could feel the familiar throb of pain shoot from each side of her jaw up to her forehead. She was confident that the metallic taste in her mouth was that of her own blood. Alex began to open her eyes, but her vision was foggy. Then, she heard the sound of two gruff and familiar voices; one belonged to her friend, Castiel, and the other, belonged to her older brother.

"You're right. She looks terrible. You did this?" Cas asked Dean.

"Yeah, well, I didn't really have much of a choice." Replied Dean.

Alex's' vision was beginning to become clearer and she immediately looked for the voices that were surrounding her.

"Cas?" she asked lazily. That's when Alex realized she was tied to a chair. Being tied to a chair against her will was nothing new. In this line of work, it was sometimes expected. Suddenly, she felt a hand go straight for her face. The large hand lifted up one of her eye lids and examined her eye fairly closely

"Wha- what are you doing? Let me go." Alex responded. She tried to move her head out of the way but Cas kept pulling her back.

"Have you been feverish? Has she been feverish?" the friend asked both of the siblings. Alex refrained from answering. She was too busy wondering what the hell was going on. The two people in front of her didn't even bother to begin to explain why they tied her to a chair.

"Have you?" demanded her big brother. By the look on his face, Alex could tell that he meant business.

"What? No. No, I haven't been feverish. Why do you ask?" Alex replied in a snarky tone.

"Is she speaking in tongues? Are you speaking in tongues?" Cas asked both of them. That tactic was already enough to get under Alex's skin. That, and the fact that she was tied to a chair for some unknown reason was really starting to piss her off.

"Jesus, make up your damn mind who you're speaking to." Alex snapped.

"Answer the damn question!" Her brother yelled.

All Alex could really do in the moment as provide her brother with a dirty look…and answer the question. "No, I have _not_ been speaking in tongues." The room was silent for a moment before a realization dawned upon her.

"Wait a second. Are you…diagnosing me?" she questioned.

"You better hope he can." replied Dean.

"Oh my god, do you really think this is- "Alex was cut off by her brother.

"What? Do you really think there's some kind of clinic out there for people who just, pop out of hell wrong? Alexandra, he asks, you answer, and you shut your hole. Got it?" her brother commanded. It's not like Alex had much of a choice and her brother would definitely not take no for an answer. So, she simply complied and let her face drop from irritated to rather worried looking.

"How much do you sleep?" Cas asked, rejoining the conversation.

Alex had a moment of hesitation before she answered. "I don't."

"What, like at _all_?" her brother wondered out loud.

"No, not since I got back." Alex was careful to observe the exchange of glances her friend and brother shared in front of her. The glances seemed to mirror one another and question what Alex just revealed to them. Alex knew something was wrong with her; she just didn't care to investigate and she felt no need to look into it, like ever.

"And it never occurred to you that there might be something off about that?" her brother said. His voice was raising significantly.

Alex couldn't help but roll her eyes, just a little bit. "Of course it did, Dean. I just never _told_ you."

"What? What is it?" Dean asked Cas in a hurried manner. Alex looked over to Cas to see his face ridden with question. She still had no clue as to what their angle was.

"Alex. What are you feeling right now?" Cas slowly asked.

Alex thought that was a simple-minded question. She let out an awfully small laugh. "Pft, well, I feel like my nose is broken. Pretty sure I know who to thank for that." Alex replied, turning to her brother standing off to the side of her.

"No, that's a physical sensation. How do you _feel_?" Cas asked Alex again.

Alex still didn't know where this was going and she was losing her patience. "I think…"

" _Feel_ , Alex! How do you _feel_?!"

"Damn it! I don't know! I can't tell you because I _don't_ fucking know!" Alex fumed.

Cas once again turned to share a look with Dean and Alex followed suit; but as soon as she met her brother's eyes, Cas began to remove his belt.

"Woah, hey there buddy. What the hell do you think you're doing?" Alex examined.

"This is going to be unpleasant." Cas replied.

"Oh, well that's not something a girl wants to hear, Cas." Alex joked. To her, it was hilarious, but to her brother, well, he knew she wasn't taking this as serious as she needed too.

"Quit messing around, Alex!" Dean demanded.

Alex shot her brother another dirty look and turned her attention back to her friend with the belt in his hand. Cas folded the belt in half so that it would have a double layer. Alex gave him a look of perplexity as Cas put the belt into her mouth.

"Here. Bite down on this. If there is some place that you find soothing, you should go there…in your mind." Cas voiced.

Alex was not ready for what was about to happen. It seemed that all at once, all the pain that she was previously feeling in her body was centered in her chest. Cas had stuck his hand, literally, into Alex's chest and doing only God knows what. The sounds that burst from Alex were ear-splitting and dire. The muffled screams were enough for her brother to wince and momentarily look down at his feet. He didn't like seeing his little sister in this condition, but he knew something had to be done. Ever since they were reunited, Dean could tell that there was something off about Alex. Her attitude had clearly changed and her overall appearance transformed into something he didn't even recognize. He knew this is what had to be done.

Alex couldn't take the pain anymore and let the belt drop from her mouth. She was now covered in sweat and on top of that, she still had blood all over her; but just as she gave in, Cas pulled his hand from inside her body. Cas picked up his chewed on belt and turned around to Dean, leaving Alex to gasp for her breath as their background noise.

"Did you find anything?" Dean asked.

"No." Cas simply replied.

Dean gave Cas a puzzled look. "So, that's good news then?"

"I'm afraid not. Physically, your sister is perfectly healthy." Cas stated, sounding like a medical professional.

"Okay, then what is it?" her brother questioned.

Cas waited a moment before even attempting to reply to him, but he knew it couldn't wait. "It's her soul. It's gone." The look of consternation overcame the two men standing in front of Alex. She, however, did not seem fazed by the recent discovery. She sat, tied to the chair as if they were all having a normal conversation. Dean couldn't wrap his head around what he had just been told. He started pacing back and forth for what seemed like minutes before he said anything.

"I'm-I'm sorry. One more time, like I'm five, Cas. What do you mean she has no soul?" He finally spat out.

"Somehow, when Alex was resurrected, it was without her soul." Cas informed him, but he was also turned at an angle which allowed him to see Alex. She didn't even seem to be interested in what they were discussing right in front of her. Her attention had been captured by the drywall patterns on the ceiling.

"So, where is it?" asked Dean

"My guess is…still in the cage. With Michael…and Lucifer." Cas replied. Now, that one name, _Lucifer_ , was enough to snap Alex back into reality. Her eyes went wide for a moment and then narrow as she observed the two of them in front of her. Her brother turned to her and eyed her with a little look of disbelief.

"So, is she even still…Alex?" Dean pondered.

"You pose an evident interesting, philosophical question." Cas replied.

"Well, then just get it back for her." Dean spoke, worry clear in his voice now.

'Dean- "Cas was cut off.

'What? You pulled me out?" Dean reassured.

"It took _several_ angles to rescue you. And you weren't nearly as well guarded. Alex's soul, is in _Lucifer's_ cage. There's a difference, a big difference. It's not possible." Cas insisted. By this point, Alex was bored. The two of them were speaking to each other as if she wasn't even in the room anymore. So, she started to fiddle with the ties that bound her.

"There has to be a way-" Dean started.

"So, are you asshat's going to untie me or…?" Alex butted in.

"No!" Dean automatically bellowed.

"Dean, listen, I'm not going- "Once again, Alex was cut off and it wasn't going well for her.

"Alex, how the hell am I even supposed to let you out of this room? Dean started, walking towards his sister. "We go out, I let you go and you turn into some kind of maniac with a knife. You came back covered in blood!"

"Oh my God, Dean! I'm not some kind of…psycho. I didn't want you to get hurt. I was just trying to stop that damn vamps." Alex stated, more sassy towards the end. When she realized he wasn't buying any of it, she went onto the next thing she could think of. She could help but slouch and roll her eyes. She knew she needed to sound sincere, but she wasn't helping herself in anyway. With a loud sigh and a tilt of the head she looked up to her brother.

"Okay, look. I'm sorry. It won't ever happen again. Is that what you want to hear?" Alex asked her brother. To Dean's awe, Alex didn't want to see him looking at her like that. Not that she cared how he felt in the moment, but because she needed to get the hell out of that damn chair. As if she couldn't hold her tongue, her next words surprised even her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is this one of those times where I'm supposed to lie to protect your delicate emotions?" A look of hurt flashed across Dean's face, but it didn't stay there for long. He knew that this wasn't really his sister talking, at least he didn't want to believe it was really her. He took a moment to collect his thoughts.

"You're kidding right?" Dean finally replied.

"Well, what the hell are you going to do? Keep me locked up in this room, tied to this stupid chair forever?"

"You say that like it's a bad thing, Alex."

"Ugh, okay. Look, I get it, okay? I get it. I was wrong, blah, blah, blah. But I'm telling you right now, that I am trying to get right here. It's still me."

"Is it?" Dean asked.

"Yes! So, just let me go." The only thing Alex got in return was a shake of the head from her brother and his look that said "no way in hell is that going to happen." Alex was fed up with the questioning, the hand that had been inside her chest, the arguing with her brother and the itchy blood and sweat that covered her body. She let out a long, dramatic sigh as she clearly started to mess with the ties in the back of the chair.

"Wow, I really didn't want it to come to this." Alex stated. Dean turned around to acknowledge his sister, but when he did, he saw Alex get up from the chair and wondered how she managed to undo his knots.

Alex walked towards her brother and looked him right in the eyes as she massaged her wrist.

"You're not going to hold me, Dean. Not here, not in the damn panic room…not anywhere. You're stuck with the soulless girl, so you might as well work with me here. Let's fix this." Alex's words took a minute to register in her brother's mind. He wasn't sure what to say, but he managed a little something in return.

"I'm going to be watching every damn move you make." Dean growled.

"Fine. That's nothing new anyway." Alex remarked.

"Cas, clean her up." her brother insisted as he walked away from her. Cas walked over to Alex and placed two fingers on her forehead. Within seconds, Alex was looking like new again. The blood was gone from her body, her nose wasn't broken, and the ache in her chest had disappeared. Observing that Cas' work was done, Dean voiced himself.

"Alright, well if we're going to figure out what happened to your soul, then we need to figure out who pulled you out." Alex noticed the seriousness in her brother's eyes, but again, she couldn't care less about his current emotional well-being. She gave him a small nod and a shit eating grin and strutted past both Dean and Cas and out the room to freedom. Alexandra had no intention of getting her soul back.

* * *

Thanks for reading and remember to review! I would really appreciate it.


	2. A Single Word & it's Done

**Here is my second one-shot from episode 9x01: "I think I'm Gonna Like it Here". I hope you enjoy and please review! Happy Reading. x**

 **All rights go to the owners of Supernatural, except my original character.**

* * *

 **A Single Word & it's Done**

"Okay, this makes no sense. Hundreds of angels fell, probably even thousands. And nobody sees anything? This is…look at this. They're calling it a "meteor shower" Seriously!?" Alex was upset at the fact that they had no leads on the falling angels. She looked over to her quiet brother and gave him a perplexed look.

"Dean, what's going on? Are you alright?" she questioned.

"Me? Yeah, fine. It's just…"

"…just that we got a major freaking crapfest on our hands? Ha, tell me about it. Thousands of super powered dicks touching down and we have no clue where to start."

"Angels aren't our problem right now, Alex!" Dean exclaimed.

"Why? Because we hugged it out in the church and now we're going to Disneyland?" The humor was evident in Alex's voice, but Dean was having none of it.

"Dean, you said it yourself. We're not going to sleep until this is done."

Dean looked over to his sister and sighed saying, "Yeah, I know."

Alex didn't know what was wrong with her brother, but he wanted to know, of course. "So, what's the problem then?" she asked him.

As Alex kept her eyes on her brother waiting for an answer, Dean kept his eyes glued to the road. He didn't bother to look at Alex when he answered, "You."

And finally sparing a glance Dean elaborated. "Look, there's no easy way to say this, okay? But something happened back there, in the church. I don't know what and I don't know why…you're dying, Alex."

That statement hit Alex like a sack of bricks. Where was this coming from? She gave it a quick thought and tried to brush it off. " _Pft_ , shut up."

Then, the look her brother gave her was a look of seriousness, but being suborn, Alex still didn't believe him.

"Look, just because you're dying, doesn't mean you're dead yet, okay? We've gotten ourselves out of worse. We're going to fight this. I've got the plan, you just need to hang on, you hear me? Dean said.

Throwing him a wide-eyed look, Alex narrowed her eyes and in a sarcastic tone replied, "Yeah…absolutely."

"So, you think I'm lying? Dean questioned.

"Uh, yeah pretty much." Alex answered quickly, wasting no time to voice her disbelief.

"Okay, you understand that we're not really in the care right now. We are in your head and you are in a coma, dying." Dean forcefully explained.

Alex couldn't help but roll her eyes, but the words that just came from her brother got her thinking. "How do you know that?" she pondered.

"Because I'm you, Alex. You're you and all of this is you! We're in your head!"

"Oh my god, you're serious?"

The side glance from Dean was enough to banish the disbelief from her mind. In a way, she still couldn't believe it. Dean helped her stop the final trial so that she _wouldn't_ die.

"…the whole reason I stopped doing the trials was to _not_ die." Alex thought out loud.

"Well, next time we see Naomi, Metatron, or whoever is to blame for this, we will get some justice. But for right now, we got to fight this, Alex."

Alex didn't want to die, not really. But she was more than willing to die for the sake of the world. She'd done it already.

"Okay…so what's the plan?" she asked carefully.

"I'm working on it." Dean sternly replied.

"What the hell does that mean? I'm kind of… _dying_ here, apparently!" Alex exclaimed.

Dean told her he had a plan, but at that moment, he obviously didn't have one. "It means I'm working on it! Alright?" Dean dictated.

"Okay, but the thing is, if I am dying and I believe you now, I do. But if you're _you_ , but you're really _me_ and you're the part of me that wants to fight to keep living…"

The two siblings shared a glance as Alex continued, "…but if you don't have any idea _how_ I'm supposed to fight, then am I supposed to be fighting at all?" Alex reflected.

With that, dean shot his sister a quick and baffled look. "What are you serious?" he countered.

Before Alex could even answer, a voice came from behind them in the backseat. "Hell yes she's serious! And if you ask me, I think the girl's got a good point." It was Bobby.

With his face still plastered with perplexity, Dean replied, voiced raised, "Alex wants to die and you think she's got a point?!"

"Okay, I don't want to die. I asked if maybe I was supposed to- "

"Shut it, Alex. You, on the other hand, go!" Dean interrupted Alex and pointing at Bobby.

"Oh, and before you throw me under the bus, you're welcome for the Hell rescue!"

"First, you didn't rescue jack, half-wit, Alex did. Second, Alex, you're in a coma. Now, suck as that may, sometimes that's just the way thing go." Bobby retorted.

"Woah, what are you talking about? There's always a way! You taught us that!" Dean argued back.

"Oh, you mean like the way one of you idjits does some ass-backwards crazy thing to beat death? Like, I don't know, sell your soul?"

"Exactly like selling my soul!" snapped Dean.

"Yeah, like that worked out _so_ well the last time!"

The yelling was becoming too much for Alex. She just learned that she was dying and that Dean supposedly had a plan, but he didn't really. Listening to both sides was becoming infuriating. "Okay, enough! Both of you! I can't hear myself think!" Alex yelled out.

Sparing a glance her way, Dean came to a half-way conclusion. "Wait, you're not actually dying this crap, are you?"

"Um, excuse me? Are you dead? Because I am and maybe I'm here because I'm the part of Alex that actually knows what the hell she's talking about!" Bobby ranted.

"Well, I'm in the front seat, because Alex put me here, because she wants to fight. Right?!" Dean interrogated.

Suddenly, without warning, Bobby was placed up in the front seat between Alex and Dean. "Well, that just got real uncomfortable." Stated Bobby.

Before anyone else could say a thing, Bobby had his hand on Alex's shoulder and said "See ya, Dean." And just like that, Alex was somewhere else.

* * *

She found herself standing, confused next to Bobby in the woods.

"Yip, yip, yip. Am I right or what?" asked Bobby.

Alex had to now take in her new surroundings along with the other side of her; the other side that wanted to give up. No, not give up necessarily, this side of her wanted to die. "Honestly, Bobby? I-I…I don't know _what's_ right." Alex claimed.

With a sympathetic look on his face, Bobby patted Alex's shoulder and moved her along. "Let's walk."

"I want to fight. I really do, I just feel like…"

"Like you got nothing to swing at? Like you're punchin' at shadows? You got to let go of fightin', scratchin', looking for loopholes cause that ain't happenin'" Bobby laid out.

"So, what? I just…die then?" Alex acknowledged.

"Just die? All the good you've done, all the people you saved, all the sacrifices you've made. You saved the world, Alex. How many people can say that?"

The walk wasn't helping Alex think, but she was taking in all of what Bobby was saying to her. "How many people can say that they have left this God-forsaken hunk of dirt that much of a better place? What you call dyin', I call leavin' a legacy."

Alex looked to Bobby as if he was making all the sense in the entire world. She was in a huge pile of shit and she had no clue how to play it out. Then, the two came upon a cabin in the woods. Alex stepped forward, investigating the structure with her eyes.

"There it is. Everything you need is inside to help you on your way." Bobby stated behind her. Alex didn't know what to do. She turned to face Bobby, even though she knew what he would say.

"Go on, sweetheart. I'll be waiting for you with a couple of cold ones."

The emotional pain that was building up inside Alex was almost too much for her to contain. She felt her eyes begin to burn as she looked at her old friend, who she missed dearly. Just as she was about to turn and walk towards the cabin, her ears were filled with a nasty noise. Dean had stabbed Bobby in the back, literally, with a knife. Alex hurried to comprehend what the hell was happening. She saw Dean let down Bobby's corpse gently and watched him vanish.

"Sorry, old man." Dean said.

"Dean, what the hell?! Are you insane?!" Alex thundered.

"Oh come on, Alexandra! Bobby was the part of you that wants to die. I know it stings, but he had to go!"

"No! You have to go, Dean!" The emotion in her voice was too clear to miss. How she wished she wasn't in this situation, what she wouldn't give. "When are you going to realize that it's over?! That there is nothing to fight for?!"

"See? Now, I know you don't believe that." Dean replied calmly.

The words from her brother were absolutely antagonizing. She could no longer keep the tears trapped in her eyes. The water trails down her face made her look so desperate and so broken.

"…then what's your plan Dean?"

Dean shifted uncomfortably until he finally spoke up. "My plan?"

Before she could even get her thoughts straight, a fist clocked her in the jaw. Dean had punched her in the face. It wasn't the first time they had gotten physical, but she thought his actions were uncalled for. Alex lost her balance and stumble backwards while Dean walked right back up to her.

"My plan is to fight!" he shouted. A shove. "My plan-" Another punch. "-is to try!" And another punch. Blood was coming from a cut on her lip when Dean grabbed her jacket and yelled, "My plan is to give a damn!"

He held her there by her jacket and Alex was shaken. "You're tiling me there's nothing, huh You're telling me that there's nothing to fight for? That there's nothing to _hope_ for?" he demanded from his sister.

"No! I'm telling you that there _is_." As much as she wanted to, Alex couldn't raise her voice to her brother. She knew he was there for a reason and she knew where his logic was coming from, it was from herself.

"You might not like it and you might not accept it, but it's in there. It's in that house." Alex said, pointing behind her to the cabin.

"You know what's in that house!" exclaimed Dean, shaking her by her jacket. "Now, I can't help you, if you ain't willing to fight for yourself!"

Alex hanged her head. She felt defeated. She nodded her head and looked her brother in the eyes. "I know, Dean." Alex said just above a whisper. She took her hands and placed them on the hands of her brother. She slowly lifted his hands off her jacket and downward to his sides. "It's okay…It's what I want."

She didn't think of her next actions, she just acted. She found herself tightly hugging Dean as if he was about to disappear…and then he did. There was nobody in her embrace. Alex was alone. Wiping angrily at the itchy, dry patches of tears on her face, she turned to face the cabin. Giving one last, but empty thought, she walked towards the cabin.

* * *

It was nothing that Alex recognized. The place was rundown and dirty. Her eyes wandered over to the lit fireplace and saw him standing there. The man was holding a cane and she could recognize that cane _anywhere_.

"Hello, Alex." Death greeted as he turned to face her. "I've been waiting for you."

Alex's breathing grew heavy and her eyes widened. She didn't know what to expect on the other side of the door, but this was next level. She watched as Death made his way over to one of the chairs. She didn't want to react, so she just watched.

"It's awfully rude to stare, you know. Please, have a seat." Requested Death. Alex complied and sat down with caution. Her facial expression had stayed the same, a little fear mixed with unsureness.

"I must admit when I heard it was you, well, I had to come and see for myself." Death stated.

Alex's face finally fell, but it wasn't emotionless. It was now more filled with annoyance. "Yeah, I bet you get off on this." She couldn't help the attitude that was coming from her.

"Perhaps, but not in the way you assume. I consider it to be quite the honor to be collecting the likes of Alexandra Winchester. I try my hardest to not pass judgement at times like this, but you see, to you…well played."

Alex didn't know if that was meant as a compliment or if he was passing what little him she may have had left. The thoughts racing through her mind seemed to be endless. She took a second before she spoke again, making sure that her words would be clear. "I need to know one thing." She petitioned.

With a serious demeanor, Death sat forward. "Yes?"

Taking in a deep breath, Alex pleaded, "If I go with you, can you _promise_ , that this time, it will be _final_. That this time, if I'm dead, I _stay_ dead. Nobody can reverse it, nobody can deal it away…and nobody else can get hurt, because of me."

With a nod of the head, Death quietly replied, "I can promise that."

Alex sat in her own thoughts for what only seemed like a minute before Death stood up and claimed, "It's time, Alex. Shall we?"

Standing up herself, Alex was about to follow suit until she heard Dean's voice say, "Hold on!"

"…Dean?"

"It's okay, Alex."

"Wait, what's going on?

"I found a plan." Dean declared.

"No, it's _too_ late." Alex forced back. The image of her older brother in front of her was sending her all sorts of mixed messages. She was making the right decision, right? "I'm going, Dean."

"No, no, no, listen to me-"

"Why are you even here right now?! I'm not fighting this anymore!" Alex snapped.

"You have to! You have to fight this!" Dean's eyes were beginning to glisten with tears. "I can fix this, okay? But not if you shut me out."

Alex was in the worst position, ever. She knew that she should go with Death, but she couldn't help the fact that her brother knew how to pull her heart strings.

"It's not her time." Dean said to Death.

"That's for _Alex_ to decide." Countered Death.

Looking back and forth between the other two individuals in the room, Alex felt her head start to spin. This whole situation was messed up to begin with, but this decision was more than grueling.

"Alex, listen to me." Alex turned her head to acknowledge her brother. His pleading eyes were almost too much to bare. "I made you a promise, in that church, you and me, come whatever. Well, to Hell if this ain't whatever. But you need to let me in, Alex. You have to let me help…there ain't no me if there ain't no you!"

 _"_ _Damn it, Dean!"_ Alex thought to herself. But looking at her brother, she knew what decision to make and it hurt her just a little bit.

"What do I do?" she exhausted.

"Is that a yes?" Dean asked.

Alex was confused for a second, but she figured he was making sense. Looking over to Death, she wondered what would've been. "Yes." Alex confidently said.

Her brother let off small grin and Alex looked down to the hand he placed on her shoulder. "Come on." He said. When Alex looked back up to her brother, it wasn't her brother anymore. There was a bright light and Dean had morphed into someone that she had never seen before. Fear rushed through her body as she didn't know what the hell was happening; and just like that, Alex was awake.

* * *

Thanks for reading and remember to review! I would really appreciate it.


	3. And He's Gone, Gone, Good

**Okay, so this one-shot is shorter because it was the _very_ first one that I wrote. I wasn't sure which direction I wanted to take this whole thing back then, but I thought it would make a nice addition to the bunch. This one-shot is based off of Season 10 after Dean becomes a demon and leaves. Let me know what you think and please review! Happy reading. x**

 **All rights go to the owners of Supernatural, except my original character.**

* * *

 **And He's Gone, Gone, Good**

Six weeks. That's how long it had been since she lost her brother…again. She felt like she didn't have enough fight left in her; not for her and not for her brother. Her eyes had unbelievable dark and red colored circles under them and overall, she was a mess, not even a hot one at that. She had been doing all the research that she could to try and figure out how to help her brother. The sleepless nights included rereading lore, deeply searching google, calling old contacts and a few outbursts of tears every now and again; but that didn't stop her from trying to bring him home where he belonged.

One night, she came to her senses. She wouldn't be able to help her brother if she was a blubbering mess. She needed to get her head in the game, so she left the library for the first time in two days. She made her way down the long hallway of the bunker to her room. Broken glass and mounds of paperwork littered the floor of her room. The broken glass, coming from the broken mirror that met its untimely demise thanks to a forceful blow from her cell phone. The endless paperwork, that was her only lead on her older brother's whereabouts, seemed to cover her room from corner to corner. She stopped caring about cleanliness when she learned the truth of what had become of her brother. Sure, she had seen her brother bite it before, but this was next level, even for them. She was losing hope and that was a telltale sign to her. A telltale sign that maybe this time, he wouldn't come back to her.

She slumped herself onto her queen size mattress and buried her face into the pillows. She could feel sleep wanting to take over her body, but she didn't give in, not yet at least. Then, as if an idea worth millions had popped into her head, she darted out of her room and started down the long hallway again. Her speed slowed significantly as she started to reach her destination; a closed door. She halted in front of the door and questioned her sanity in the moment. Was she being rational or was she being a desperate little girl who missed her big brother? Either way, she knew she would enter that room. With a relatively shaking hand, she placed her fingers on the door knob, careful to not yet open the door. A moment of hesitation blew through her mind, but she knew what she wanted; she wanted her brother.

The door flew open and she let herself take in what she was seeing. She hadn't been in this room for a while. There was never a reason to be in there now since it's inhabitant disappeared all those weeks ago. Her brother's room, just as she remembered it. She walked in and stood in the middle. Her eyes immediately went to the bed. The bed where she laid the dead body of her brother. The tears were forming now, so she decided to move along. She knew she shouldn't be in his room, but she needed this. Her hands traced the tops of the tables and the guns on the wall. She let her hand fall down to one of his flannel shirts she had bought him a while back. She picked it up and clutched it securely in her hands. God, she missed him. Her next advance was towards the nudity magazines that were laying in the open on one of the tables. She couldn't help but grin a little to herself at the sight, but she tucked them away into one of the drawers in the desk. At that instant, she eyed a piece of half eaten pie sitting on the desk top. How long had that been there? She had no clue, so she threw it away. It wasn't like he would come back home looking for it anyway. Suddenly, all her attention was on a little group of pictures that were laying on the nightstand next to the garbage can.

These pictures were pictures of better times (at least that's what she told herself). There was one with their mother and father holding her brother as a baby and looking as happy as ever. She cracked a small smile while flipping to the next photograph and let her smile drop when her eyes were met with several pictures of her and her brother. They were smiling in every single picture. They appeared to be sincere smiles shared between two siblings. Her eyes darted back and forth between the photos until she couldn't contain herself anymore. The pain of losing her brother all over again was becoming too much to bare. The tears that were shed were those of pure heartache. She couldn't hold her body up anymore, so she left herself drop into a lump on the floor next to his bed. The tears, the emotional exhaustion, the overall pain quickly took control over any remaining sanity she had left. She let herself cry on the floor of her brother's room and every now and again she cried out his name, asking why it had to be him. At last, it seemed that there were no more tears left to be cried and she laid motionless on the floor until she finally let sleep take over.

* * *

I know this might have been a little cringe-worthy, but still let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading and remember to review! I would really appreciate it.


	4. Not Again

**This one-shot is based off of 9x23: "Do You Believe in Miracles?". I hope you enjoy and please remember to review! Happy reading. x**

 **All rights go to the owners of Supernatural, except for my original character.**

* * *

 **Not Again**

Alex was waiting outside for her brother. He was to meet her at an RV park so they could discuss some…well, they needed to discuss their current situation. After Dean, had sliced into Gadreel, that was it. Alex knew he had to be put somewhere where he couldn't do harm. The mark was changing him, she knew that, but she didn't know what to do anymore. Lost in her own thoughts, she heard the familiar purr of her brother's Impala. Looking up to see him, she saw he had a passenger…Crowley.

As he approached her, Alex couldn't help but roll her eyes and say. "I guess one of us doesn't need a _demon_ to follow a clue trail. You're looking for "miracle lady", right? Well, she's gone. I had a nice chat with her, though."

"Alex, whatever kind of intervention you think this is, trust me. It ain't. I'm not going to explain myself to you." Explained Dean.

" _Pft_ , yeah. I sort of got that already. I just thought you'd like to know that while you two have been playing…odd couple, your _real_ friends, like Cas, like the angel you stabbed, Gadreel, they're out there right now risking their asses to help you win this fight!"

"…what the hell are you talking about?"

"A fight I might add, that you made so much more complicated when you decided to stab, the one angel who could actually get us to Metatron!" declared Alex.

"Oh, you mean the angel that took you for a joy ride? The angel that slaughtered Kevin? That angel?" Dean reciprocated.

"Who you let in the front door in the first place, Dean! You tricked me! And now I'm the one who wakes up in the middle of the night seeing my hands kill Kevin, not you!" Alex had never told her brother that before. She never planned to, but it felt like a good fit in their current argument. Maybe he would back down; but with Winchester blood, she told herself to be realistic. "So please, when you say that you don't want to explain anything to me, don't. I get it."

The cold hard stare of her brother wasn't enough to make her uncomfortable. Alex was pissed. She knew that it wasn't necessarily Dean's fault for acting the way he was. As much as she hated to admit it, she knew what had to be done. "And I also get, that Metatron has to go…and I know that you're our best shot to do that." The muscles in Alex's jaw began to move, as she did that when she was upset. Looking to her brother, she knew that he was listening to what she had been saying, especially with what she just said about him being their best chance.

"I'm going to take my shot. For better or worse." Claimed Dean.

"…I know." Alex didn't like what she was hearing, but again, she knew it was the best chance to hang up Metadouche.

"No matter the consequences." Dean added.

"…I know, Dean. But if this is it, we're doing it together. You want to know what he whispered to her in the video, right? His _next_ stop."

With realization drawing upon both, their moment was interrupted by the uninvited guest. "So, what are we lollygagging on about, then? Chop, chop!" said Crowley. Both Alex and Dean turned to Crowley with not so friendly faces. "Uh, well excuse me, I'm not exactly "demon minion number three" here. As the kids say, I've got mad skills."

Dean approached Crowley and replied, "Look, I don't know what you expected here, okay? And I don't really care, you wanted off the hamster wheel, so get off."

"Huh, guess I've been "Winchestered. I'd wish the two of you good luck…if I thought it would help." Within the blink of an eye, Crowley had disappeared and left the two siblings alone.

* * *

It was dark out now. Alex and Dean were getting ready for what they knew would be an ugly fight. As Alex watched Dean hover over the weapons in the trunk of his car, she could see him wanting to grip the blade. She didn't want anything to go wrong, so she cleared her throat and made her away up towards her brother.

Trying to shake off the deep desire he just felt, Dean looked up and asked, "Anything?"

"Yeah, he's about a mile up the road. There's a homeless encampment and the way people are talking, they're convinced he's some sort of…new Jesus or something." Alex replied carefully.

"You good, Dean?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Alex knew her brother. She knew he wasn't "good". He was about to basically embark on a suicide mission. Giving it a quick thought, Alex went into the trunk, pulled out the blade and handed it to Dean. She didn't like it. She knew what he was capable of with that blade in hand. Sometimes it scared her, but this was their shot.

"Listen, Alexandra-" Dean only used her whole name when he wanted her to know he was being absolutely serious. "-about, um, you know the last couple of months…"

She didn't want to hear it. Neither one of them really enjoyed their "chick flick" moments, but they happened when they needed to; and this, this was not the time to get all in touch with their feeling. "I know…" She gave her brother a nod, desperate to move on from the topic of practically saying goodbye. "So, before we find something else to fight about, tell me. You ready to gut this bitch?" Alex asked with a small smirk on her face. She bent down to grab the duffle bag and when she went back up, she was met with a fist in her face. Dean had knocked her out cold.

Dean bent down to Alex's unconscious body and placed her hands on her torso. "Sorry, little sister." He practically whispered. 'It's not your fight."

* * *

Alex awoke with a throbbing pain on the right side of her face. With the realization that her brother had clocked her good, she managed to get up to her feet. Although, still a little hazy, she looked around and saw no sign of dean. She figured he headed towards where Metatron was and she headed that same exact way. When she reached the homeless encampment, she hurried down a fight of steep stairs as fast as she could without falling on her face with a knife in her hand. All eyes on her now, she slowed as two people came in front of her. She didn't want to hurt anybody, but she would do what she needed to do. Her next move involved pulling out her gun from her waistband and pointed it at the civilians. "Stay back." She warned them. People were clearly scared, she shouted once more, "Stay back! Where's Metatron?!"

As she was told the general direction, Alex ran into what seemed like some sort of pipe system…just in time to watch Metatron stab her brother.

She stopped dead in her tracks. With shaking hands running through her hair, she managed to choke out a loud and grievous, "No!" She was still frozen, she couldn't move.

Catching the attention of Metatron and Dean, all she could look at was her brother. Beaten, bloody, dying. Dean falling over to the side sent her into a sprint to Dean's side. A smug smile crept onto Metatron's face as he watched a distraught Alex rush to her brother. Grabbing Dean's jacket to help pull him up, she grabbed both sides of his face. "Hey, hey, hey!" He was still awake, but as she looked him in the eyes, a loud rumbled roared through the place. Taking the opportunity, Alex stood up, grabbed her knife and took a swing at Metatron; but before her hand was even halfway flying in the air, he was gone.

Angry, she went to tend back to dean as she pulled a bandana from her back pocket.

"Alex, you need to get out of here before he comes back." Dean croaked.

"Just shut up…just set your hand here, okay? We'll stop the bleeding, we'll get you to a doctor, or-or find a spell, you're going to be okay!"

With little energy, Dean looked his sister right in the eyes and said, "Listen to me. It's better this way."

Alex did not believe what she was hearing. Her mind was spinning with so many different emotions and all she could muster up was, "…what?"

"The mark…it's making me into something I don't want to be."

"No, don't worry about the damn mark, we'll figure the mark out later. Just hold on, okay? Give me some help." Throwing one of dean's arms around her neck, she attempted to lift him, but she needed his help, even though he was gravely injured. "Come on, Dean. I need you to help me here." She begged. Dean was able to conjure the energy to do as his sister asked and then they were walking.

After a moment of silence Dean asked, "What happened to you being okay with this?"

"I lied." Alex countered quickly.

"Ain't that a bitch."

The walking seemed to take a lifetime and Dean couldn't do it anymore. "Alex, hold up. Hold up." Dean slumped himself against a railing, arm still over Alex's neck. His breathing was shaky and exhausted. A little smile formed on his face as he said, "I need to say something to you."

Confused as to what he could possibly have to say at a time like this, a time where _time_ was _running out_ , Alex acknowledged. "…what?"

With a light pat on his little sister's shoulder, Dean managed to let out, "I'm proud of us."

Those four words brought the tears she was holding back to the surface. The hand her brother placed on her cheek was the final touch in making them fall. One last look at her brother, and she knew he couldn't carry on anymore. Dean slumped forward into her shoulder.

"No, no. Hey, hey, hey. Hey, wake up, Dean. Hey, you need to wake up. Dean?"

With her brother's lifeless face held in her hands, Alex gave him a little shake. He couldn't be dead. He wasn't supposed to die. "Dean!" She couldn't stop the cries that escaped her. She placed her brother's head back on her shoulder and held him there. She wailed as she clutched onto the dead body of her older brother. This wasn't supposed to happen.

* * *

Thanks for reading and remember to please review! I would really appreciate it.


	5. Her Heaven His Hell

**Hey all, so this one-shot is based off of one of my _all-time_ favorite episodes, 5x16: "Dark Side of the Moon". **

**I hope you enjoy and please review! Happy reading. x**

 **All rights go to the owners of Supernatural, except for my original character.**

* * *

 **Her Heaven, His Hell**

 _"_ _Wake up, Dean. Damn it, wake up!"_ Alex thought to herself. Her current situation was one of the more frightening ones. Sure, she'd been sliced, tortured, and even stabbed, which resulted in her death, but this was somehow different. The two masked men in front of her, one of them pointing a gun at her, somehow managed to get into her and her brother's motel room while they were sleeping. Alex tried to keep her game face on, but at the same time, fear was written all over it. Then, Dean started to stir and Alex practically broke her neck trying to look over at him, but the masked man pointed the gun even closer to her face.

"Lookin' for this?" the man standing near Dean asked. The man took Dean's gun and emptied the clip onto the floor. Dean turned over onto his side to give a look at his sister. Alex spared a glance, but she was still scared to move.

"…mornin'." Dean groggily said.

"Shut up! Hands where I can see them." the man said.

"Wait a minute…is that you, Roy?" Dean questioned. The fact the Dean could identify these two psychos as quickly as he did, came as a surprise to Alex. She looked over to her brother with a concerned face. The guy standing in front of Dean lowered his gun a little bit and let his shoulders go. "It is, isn't it? Which makes you Walt." Referring to the man standing in front of Alex.

"Don't matter." Said Walt as he took off his ski mask. Roy followed his example.

"Well, is it just me or do you two seem a tad upset?" asked Dean sarcastically.

"You think you can flip the switch on the apocalypse and just walk away, Alex?" asked Walt.

Alex was taken back. "Who told you that?" she asked, breathe heavy.

"We ain't the only hunters after you." With that, Walt's gun was cocked and ready to fire, making Alex jump at the sound. She didn't want to die, at least not like this and _not_ in front of her brother. "See you in the next life."

"Woah, here me out, okay? I can explain." Alex panicked. "…please." With pleading eyes, Alex looked Walt straight in the face, silently begging him.

Before long, two gun shots rang out.

* * *

Alex found herself sitting at a table. There was food on the table, a full, homemade meal. A rare sight to Alex. Her eyes went to the unfamiliar family that was also sitting around the table. They seemed…unfazed by her being there. Was this a dream? It had to be, right? Alex exchanged smiles with the friendly folk and decided it was best to play along, no matter how strange she felt. Then it came to her; she remembered this. Thanksgiving when she was eleven.

Being passed some of the food, Alex looked up to the man, the father, and said "Thank you." This dream didn't seem too bad.

"So, Alex, I hear you're new to McKinley." The woman at the other end of the table stated.

"Um, yes, ma 'am Two weeks." Replied Alex.

"My son over just can't seem to stop talking about you."

"Mom, shut up." The boy sitting next to Alex begged. Alex looked next to her to see a little kid all cheesy looking, which was… awkward to say the least. He gave her a big, braced smile and Alex managed to muster up a little one in return, unsure if it was appropriate.

Clearing her throat, she saw a figure standing in the door way. "Wow." It said. "Just…wow."

Alex was so confused. What was Dean doing there? "Dean? What the hell are you doing in my dream?" With a nod of the head, Dean gestured to Alex to follow him into the next room. She hesitated for a moment before getting up from the table, but she complied.

* * *

Watching this family eat and talk as if Alex was still sitting with them around the table, was a next level trip.

"…Heaven?" Alex asked, a little bit of skepticism in her voice.

"Yep." Murmured Dean.

"Okay, how are _we_ in heaven?

"All that clean livin' I guess."

"No, I'm serious. Okay, _you_ , I get, absolutely, but me? Maybe you haven't noticed, but I've…done a few things…"

"You thought you were doing the _right_ thing." Countered Dean.

"Last time I checked, it wasn't the road to _heaven_ that was paved with good intentions."

"Yeah, well, if this is the sky mall it sucks. I mean, where's the triplets and the latex, you know? Come on!"

Slightly disturbed by that comment, Alex turned back to observe the family. "You know, when you bite dust they say your life flashes before your eyes." Alex pointed out.

"Your point?" questioned Dean.

"This house is one of my memoires."

Realizing what Alex was saying, Dean mentioned, "When I woke up, I woke up in one of _my_ memories. That Fourth of July when we burned down that field?"

That mention of that night brought a smile to Alex's face. "Well, what if that's what heaven is? A place where you relieve your greatest hits?"

"Wait, so, playing footsy with brace face over there, that's a trophy moment for you?"

"Dean, I was eleven years old. This was my first, real Thanksgiving."

"What are you talking about we had Thanksgiving every year?"

"…we had a bucket of extra crispy and Dad passed out on the couch." Alex reminded her brother. A loud rumble then went through the house, shaking the objects inside and flickering the lights. "I don't remember this…"

At that moment, Dean pointed out a beam of light that looked to be searching inside the house. "Maybe we should uh-"

"Yeah, definitely." Agreed Alex, knowing he meant they should get the hell out of there. They ran for cover behind walls and furniture, waiting for the light to pass. When it seemed to disappear, they came out of their hiding.

"Okay, what the hell was that?" Alex asked.

"I don't know, but we are taking the escalator back downstairs." Dean said as he played with a radio. "Cas?" he called out.

"Uh, wh-what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"Like you've lost your damn mind."

"Cas talked to me before using this, like, phone-home radio thing."

"Cas!" he called out once more.

That's when they heard their friend. His deep voice was coming from the television. His face was pictured on the screen. "I can hear you." he said.

"Cas, hey. So, I, uh, I found Alex, but something just happened. There was this weird beam of light."

"Don't go into the light." Demanded Castiel. As cliché as it sounded, it made sense. They didn't know exactly was the beam of light _was_.

"Okay…thanks, Carol Ann." Dean replied sarcastically. "What was it?"

"Not what, who. Zachariah. He's searching for you."

"And if he finds us?" Alex butted in.

"You can't say yes to Michael or Lucifer if you're dead. So, Zachariah needs to return you to your bodies."

"Okay, great! Problem solved then." Alex figured.

"No, you don't understand. You're behind the wall. This is a rare opportunity." Cas added.

"For what?" Asked Dean

"You need to find an angel. His name is Joshua."

"Hey man, no offense, but we are kind of ass-full of angels, okay? You find him."

"I can't." replied Castiel. "I can't _return_ to heaven."

"So, what's so important about Joshua?" inquired Alex.

"Rumor is…he talks to God." Cas added.

"And…so?" Dean asked, slightly annoyed.

With a sigh, Castiel replied, "Just maybe, just _maybe_ , don't you think we should find out _what the hell_ God has been saying?"

"Jeez, touchy." teased Dean.

"Please, I just need you to follow the road." Begged Cas.

"What road?" asked Alex.

"It's called the Axis Mundi. It's a path that runs through Heaven. Different people see it as different things. For you, it's two-lane asphalt. The road will lead you to the garden. You'll find Joshua there. And Joshua…he can take us to God. The Garden. Please. Hurry." Then Cas' picture was gone from in front of the two siblings.

With a heavy sigh, Alex asked, "So, what do you think?"

"I think we hit the yellow bricks and find this Joshua cat." Replied Dean.

"…really?"

"What? You don't?"

"No, I, uh, I'm just surprised that you _do_. I mean, the last time I checked, you wanted to break God's nose. Now you think he can help?"

"He's the only one who can, Alex. I mean, come on. We're royally boned. So, prayer? A last hope of a desperate man."

Giving her brother a nod of acknowledgement, the two headed for the front door of the house; but when they stepped outside onto the porch, all that was in front of them was forest. Deep, dark, forest.

"Wasn't there a street out here?" Alex wondered out loud.

"There _was_." Replied Dean. They then stepped back into the house. Dean automatically started looking in other places.

Confused, Alex asked, "Dean, what are you doing?"

"Looking for a road." He pointed out.

"You-you're thinking that the road is in a closet?'

Dean opened a small door that closed off a small closet under the stair. He turned on the light "We're in Heaven, Alex. Okay? Our memoires are coming true, Cas is on tv! Finding a road in a closet would be pretty much the most…normal thing to happen to us today."

Alex observed what Dean had spotted on the floor of the closet. It was a race track and it just so happened to look like a road.

"I used to have one of these when I was a kid." Dean mentioned.

* * *

Dean placed the car on the track and used the remote to make it go around the track in a figure-eight.

" _That_ was the road?" Alex snapped.

"I guess." Answered Dean. "Pretty trippy, right?"

"Um, yeah." Just then, Alex noticed something different about her brother…something kind of funny. "More trippy, uh, apparently…you "wuv hugs." Alex pointed to Dean's shirt, unable to keep a smirk from her face.

"Shut up." Muttered Dean.

Noticing the new surroundings, it took a minute for one of them to come to their sense. "Wait a minute. I know where we are." Dean said.

"Where?"

With a small scoff of disbelief, Dean answered, 'We're home."

That's when they heard her voice. "Dean?" The voice of their mother was ringing through their ears. They both turned their heads in unison to look towards her voice. She appeared in the doorway, hair up, a nice dress, and as beautiful as ever. "Hey, Dean, you hungry?" she asked with a smile on her face.

They followed their mother down the stairs, unable to really come to terms with what was right in front of them. Mary gestured for Dean to sit at the table and he happily complied. Alex watched from the kitchen doorway as her brother was poured a glass of milk to go with his sandwich. "You want the crust cut off?" Mary asked Dean.

"Yeah, I…I'd love that." He responded softly.

Watching the two interact was giving Alex different emotions. "…Mom?" she sort of hesitated when calling to Mary.

Keeping her eyes locked on her mother, Dean looked over to Alex and said, "I guess it's not your memory, Alex. Sorry." But he didn't sound sorry. Dean was engulfed in the image before him. Alex knew he missed their mother dearly, but that sent a wave of hurt through her body.

"Dean, uh…we should…go-keep looking for the road."

"I know, just, just give me minute, okay?"

Alex usually loved to burst the guy's bubble, but this was kind of a different situation. "Dean-"

"Alex, please. One minute." Giving into her brother, Alex just nodded her head and looked down at her boots.

The phone rang and caught everyone's attention. "Hello?" Mary answered. When her face fell, the two siblings could tell something was bothering her. "No, John. We are not having this conversation again."

Thinking, Dean said, "I remember this. Mom and Dad were fighting and he moved out for a couple of days."

Kind of in disbelief, Alex stated, "Dad always said they had the perfect marriage."

"Yeah, well it wasn't perfect until after she died."

Mary slammed the receiver and sniffled quietly to herself.

"What happens next?" Alex asked, not completely sure she wanted to know.

Alex watched as Dean got up from his seat, walked over to their mother, and told her, "It's okay, Mom. Dad still loves you." He hugged her. "I love you, too. I'll never leave you."

Watching the scene in front of her made Alex a tad upset. Not because it was Dean's memory, but because of her Dad. With narrow eyes, Alex watched her brother and dropped her head, shaking it in disagreement. He turned towards her, seeing her expression. "What?" Dean asked.

Tears were burning her eyes, threatening to come out. Looking up to her brother, she said, "I just never realized how long you've been cleaning up Dad's messes." Alex didn't let a hint of her attitude go to waste on that statement.

"Whatever. Let's keep moving." Dean replied.

They still had to find some sort of road. They were searching high and low in just about everything that opened. Alex pulled open a drawer, finding a postcard that read "Route 66". She recognized it right away. "I've seen this before."

"Where?" Dean asked.

They were in a cabin of some sort.

* * *

"Where are we?" Dean spoke first.

A big smile formed on Alex's face as she said, "No way…" This was one of _her_ memories.

A whine was heard from another room, a whine from a dog. A big dog came running out towards Alex. "Bones!" she exclaimed. "Hey, come here!" Alex patted her knees and started making smooch noise at the animal. The dog automatically started licking her face and Alex couldn't help but let out a few laughs.

"Bones?" Dean asked, confused.

"Yeah! Bones was my dog!" Alex stood up to sit on one of the chairs in the room. She opened a pizza box, offering some of the contents to the dog.

"Your-your dog?"

"Yeah."

After a moment of silence, something came to Dean. "Is this Flagstaff?"

"Yeah." She answered, but turned her attention right back to her dog.

"This is a good memory for you?"

"Yeah! I mean, I was on my own for two weeks. I lived off Funyuns and Mr. Pibb."

On the matter, all Dean could offer was, "Wow."

"What?" Alex looked up, confused.

"You don't remember, do you?' You ran away on my watch. I looked _everywhere_ for you. I thought you were dead! And when Dad came home…"

Seeing the pissed-off look on her brother's face killed her mood slightly. Alex didn't know what to say to what she was just told. She didn't remember running away, but apparently, she did. With a few heavy sighs, she apologized, not sure else what to do or say. "Dean, look, I'm sorry. I-I never thought about it like that."

Done with the conversation and the memory that wasn't his, Dean said, "Forget it, let's roll."

Of course, Alex didn't have a choice but to go with her brother. She pet the dog one last time as he whimpered. With his wagging tail, Bones tried to follow Alex. She bent down to his level, gave him a few more pats and told him to stay.

Walking out through the door, their surroundings changed once more. This time, they were clearly in the woods. There was an old, beat up house in front of them. They could hear electricity crackly and the air breezing by them; that's how quiet and eerie it was. Giving one look at the run-down structure in front of her, Alex knew exactly where they were. She felt guilt run through her body.

"What memory is this?" Dean sounded as though he knew what it was.

Looking for a way out, Alex quickly replied, "No, idea." She hoped they could just go past it without bring up the whole memory of what happened that night. "All right. Come on." Dean wasn't listening. He was clearly trying to figure out where they were. "Dean…road! God. Remember?"

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute." Dean said. That was the give-away. Alex knew. She knew he remembered and how much she wished he didn't, he would never know.

"…this?' he asked her. "This is the night you ditched us for Stanford, isn't it? This is your idea of Heaven?"

Alex couldn't help the sad and guilty look that was crossing her face. She thought this part of her life was over, that she would never have to think about this again.

"Wow." Dean continued. "This was like, one of the worst nights of my life."

"I can't control this stuff, Dean." Alex replied joylessly.

"Seriously? This is a happy memory for you?" It seemed like Dean could go on and on about this night. Alex understood why though. She didn't blame him for feeling the way he felt.

"I don't know. I mean, I was on my own. I finally got away from Dad…" Her logical didn't seem good enough, even to herself.

"Yeah, he wasn't the only one you got away from." What a kick in the ass. Her brother knew just where to hit so it hurt.

"Dean, I'm sorry. I-I just…" Alex couldn't even finish her sentence. This whole situation was dreadful.

"Oh, I know. Y-you didn't think of it like that."

"Dean-"

"Oh, come on! Your heaven, is someone else's Thanksgiving! It's bailing on your family. I mean, what do you want me to say?'

"I never got the crust cut off my PB&J. I…I-I just don't look t family the same way that you do."

"Yeah, but _I'm_ your family." Argued Dean.

"I kno-"

"I mean, we're supposed to be a team. It's supposed to be me and you against the world, right?"

Dean wasn't wrong, Alex knew that all too well. After everything that they had been through together, she always had his back; even if it didn't seem like it.

"Dean…it is." Alex pleaded.

"Is it? Is it really?" Dean seethed.

* * *

Thanks for reading and remember to review! I would really appreciate it.


	6. This is the End

**So, this is my one of my favorite one-shots I have written so far. It's based off of 11x17:"Red Meat". I hope you enjoy and please remember to review! Happy reading. x**

 **All rights go to the owners of Supernatural, except for my original character.**

* * *

 **This is the End**

It started off just as any other day. Alexandra Winchester woke up to her blaring alarm at exactly seven A.M. She didn't dare to press the snooze button because if she did, she would never get up. As tired as she was, she dragged herself out of bed and into her bathroom. She took her hair brush, brushed through her crazy bed head, and splashed her face with some cool water. She made her way down the long hallway and into the kitchen of the bunker. Immediately, she picked up the coffee pot and filled it with water to make a fresh pot of motivation. She enjoyed the mornings when she had a little time to herself; it helped her regain a little sanity.

Alex and her brother just completed a case two days prior and they deserved some rest; but when Alex looked at that morning's news, she couldn't help the feeling that came over her; the feeling of obligation. The headline read: "Search Continues for Missing Hikers".

 _"_ _Wallowa-Whitman National Forest rangers are searching for four hikers all reported overdue from a mountaineering trek in the area of Grangeville, Idaho."_

Eyes still glues to her computer screen; Alex didn't even notice Dean make his was up behind her. He read over her shoulder and finally said, "So you found a case, huh?" Alex jumped, almost spilling the cup that she was holding in her hand.

"Dean, what the hell? I didn't even hear you come down."

"Well, good morning to you, too." Dean spoke while pouring himself a cup of coffee. "Hit me, short-stack, what is it?"

Not even bothering to acknowledge the name calling, Alex responded, "It sounds like Werewolves. A pattern of missing campers, five in the last three months."

"So, maybe they got lost?" questioned Dean.

"Well, that's what to rangers thought, too, but a couple of days ago they found a body."

"Oh spoiler alert, minus a heart, right?"

"Exactly. They're calling it an animal attack, but…"

"We can call some other hunters, get them on it."

A confused expression made its way onto Alex's face. "Since when are you okay with passing off a case? Especially one like this? This is practically a milk-run."

"Is one more day too much to ask for?" Dean asked as he threw up his hands.

"Uh, with what we do, yeah, it kind of is. I say let's do what we do best."

"And what exactly is that?"

"We work this case." Alex explained with a smirk.

* * *

"You know, I used to be good with faces; but with my age and the number of folks who come through here, I seemed to have lost the knack. These days, everybody under forty looks the same to me." Explained the older, blonde bartender. "Sorry, I can't be much help."

Alex and Dean nodded politely at the woman as she walked away to tend to her other customers. Sitting at the counter with practically no leads, they both let out long sighs.

Breaking the silence, Alex started, "Alright, look. We know we're in the right place. We've tried all the big landmarks outside of the park, the police station, the damn fleabag motel we're staying in, this bar- "

"Yeah, we'll we're running out of things to interrogate. Unless you want to go outside and start talking to the tress."

Noticing the attitude steaming from her older brother, Alex gave a little scoff. "Yeah…right. Let's call it a night, then."

"I agree." Replied Dean. Flagging down the waitress, he added, "Check, please?"

Turning back to her brother, "You know, we can go to park services in the morning, talk to the rangers."

"You know what I was thinking-" butted in the bartender. "you two should check out one of the easement cabins. It's private property within the park. It's held on due to tax purposes, so sometimes campers stumble upon them; they can hole up there for a couple of weeks. Some of your missing could be in one of them."

Exchanging glances, Alex and Dean had a silent conversation.

"Do you mind showing us here where they are?" Alex asked, pointing to her map.

"Yeah, sure. Right about there."

"That is a big help. Thank you, so much." Alex returned with a smile.

"Not a problem, dear."

"Thanks." Dean said as he handed over money from their meal. The pair then walked out of the bar, into the cold nighttime air, and got into the Impala.

* * *

The next night, Alex and Dean followed the road that that the bartender had shown them.

"Alright, so I think if we head in this way, it should be about four miles to the cabin." Alex said looking at her map and glancing around the woods. A thought rang through her head, "You know, we always talk about taking a break, trying to go camping, this could be like camping. It could be fun."

Looking at his sister, Dean responded, "Oh, yeah? Which part? Freezing out ass off in the middle of the woods on a thing lead?"

"Yeah, that part." Alex chuckled, finding humor in their current situation. "Oh, come on."

"Okay, let's go." Dean said as he closed the trunk. Then, the two were on their way into their four-mile trek. Most of the walk was silent except for some small talk here and there. They both understood that their lead wasn't a great one, but it was something, At least that's what Alex had said. After walking for what seemed like hours in the dark forest, the finally came upon the cabin.

"Cabin in the woods…how cliché." Chimed Alex. They made their way up to the front porch. First, they tried to peak into any windows that were on the building, but they were all covered from the inside. So, they opted for one of their specialties, lock-picking. Being successful, they slowly made their way into a dark, open room; only to instantly see two people, a male and a female hanging from the ceiling. Dropping the duffle, Alex went to check on the two while Dean did a quick sweep of the rest of the cabin. It looked clear of any potential dangers.

Alex checked the pulse of the woman first, it wasn't the strongest, but she was still alive. The male was somewhat conscious, but still able to comprehend the strangers alongside him.

"…please." He croaked out. "You have to help us."

"We are. What's your name?" asked Alex.

"Corbin. My wife, Michelle."

"Okay, Corbin; my name is Alex. That's my brother, Dean."

"Please, you have to get us out of here, they're going to come back!" Corbin started shouting, drawing the attention of Dean.

"Hey, we know you want you get out of here, but kee-"

"Yeah, that's not going to happen." Interrupted a voice from behind him. Turning to see not one, but two men, Dean immediately moved in front of Alex.

"Nobody's going anywhere." The second man said. By looking at their appearance, both Alex and Dean could see that they were, in fact, Werewolves. Both men started to slowly approach them and that was a sign for the siblings to get their weapons ready. A quick charge from the dogs and they were in a fight. One went for Dean and the other, Alex. Despite being relatively short, but normal height for her age, Alex could handle her own. The knife in her hand, at the ready, when one of them headed straight for her. She easily dodged the close contact, but ended up being held by one of men's arms. A nice, hard punch to the face and she was free from his capture. Alex had always been quick on her feet, it's something she took pride in. With a swift kick to the wolf's chest, he stumbled back on the table in the room; but that didn't stop him.

The loud sound of glass breaking caught her attention. She looked just in time to see Dean being slammed against a China cabinet. With her guard, down, the wolf was able to knock her to the ground. He straddled her, but that was child's play for her. She managed to shimmy her legs free from under the ugly man and wrapped them around his back. She sat up on her elbows and bucked her hips forward, sending the guy flying to the ground. She didn't dare stay on him though; she knew her best bet was to get back on her feet and be able to move quickly. A few more punches here and a couple of headbutts, there, Alex finally was able to stab the nasty werewolf right in his damn chest.

She needed a moment to catch her breath, but it didn't last long. As she looked around, Alex noticed that Dean was in the process of getting back on his feet. She also noticed his gun; his gun was on the other side of the room…and in the hands of someone else. Looking back over to her brother, his back was turned, away from the scene about to unfold. Alex ran straight for her brother and she was thankful that she got to him on time. She managed to push Dean out of the way just in time…before the shot rang out.

The pain in the side of her stomach was excruciating. Sure, it was a "been there done that" situation, but the pain was never different. When Dean finally realized, what had just happened, his first instinct was to run after the monster. He did just that, but was a little too late, he got away. Turning to see Alex on the ground, lying in a forming pool of her own blood, Dean hurried to her side. He slipped off his jacket to apply pressure to her wound. He knew situations like this one were a part of the job, but that's not what he found disturbing in the moment. Alex was laughing.

"Alex, what the hell is so funny?!" Dean demanded. It obviously wasn't the time or place to be joking around.

Still lightly laughing, Alex said, "I always th-thought this would happen."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I always thought I'd t-take a b-bullet for you…eventually."

* * *

Thanks for reading and please remember to review. I would really appreciate it.


	7. Farewell Brother

**Hey all, so this one-shot is based off of the ending scene from 09x10 "Road Trip". I hope you enjoy and please remember to review!**

 **All rights go to the owners of Supernatural, except for my original character.**

* * *

 **Farewell Brother**

The air was chilly and wet. It had rained at some point during the night, but none of them even wondered when it occurred. Standing with her back against the railing, Alex could only keep her focus on the pavement. The fact that nobody was speaking didn't help either, but at the moment, she needed a minute to process. By her side was Castiel and her brother Dean. She knew it had to happen-a talk, with Dean; and she knew that he knew it also. These conversations were almost second nature to them. Sensing that they needed to work this out on their own without interference, Cas moved along downside the walkway to leave the siblings alone.

With a heavy sigh, Dean spoke first. Alex was glad, too. "Alright, let me hear it."

Nodding her head with acknowledgment, Alex looked up at her older brother. She loved her brother with all she had, but sometimes she didn't know why he did the things he did; even if he had a "logical" explanation for it. "What do you want me to say? That I'm pissed?"

In response, Dean gave her a side turn of the head and an expression that said, "Sure, why not?"

"Okay, yeah. I am. I am _so_ pissed. You lied to me, Dean… _again_." The crack in Alex's voice was enough to give away the fact that she was ready to let the tears fall. She always tried to keep the waterworks at bay around her brother, but sometimes they just didn't obey.

"I didn't have a choice." Dean swiftly replied.

As if Alex, hadn't of heard that before. " _Pft_ , I was ready to die."

"Yeah, I know; but I wouldn't let you, because that's not in me."

"So, what? You just decide to trick me into being possessed by some… _psycho-ass_ angel?"

"He saved your life, Alex."

"So? I was willing to die." This was true. Alex was ready to give her own life to better the world around her. Even though she wouldn't have been a part of it anymore, she thought that her sacrifice would've made all the difference; but since Dean had basically tricked his sister into saying "yes" to Gadreel, more harm had been done. "And now…what about Kevin?!" Even saying his name was painful. The poor kid didn't deserve the hand he was dealt.

"No, that is _not_ on you." Countered Dean. "Kevin's blood is on _my_ hands and that ain't ever getting clean…I'll burn for that. I will, but I promise I will find Gadreel and I will end that son-of-a-bitch…but I'm doing it alone."

While Dean was speaking, Alex refocused her attention back on the pavement. The small puddles on the ground had ripples going through them as if the echo from Dean's voice was enough to shake the ground. Her head snapped up when Dean mentioned going off alone. The look of disbelief crossed over her features in a very obvious way. Her mouth was working to form words to protest her brother, but nothing of such was coming out. "What's that supposed to mean?" she practically demanded.

"Come on, Alex. Can't you see? I'm poison. People get close to me and they get killed, or worse! Then I tell myself that I help more people than I hurt; and I tell myself that I'm doing it all for the right reasons and-and I believe that. But I can't, I won't, drag anybody through the muck with me, not anymore."

There was something in Dean's face that Alex couldn't quite put her finger on. To say it was determination wasn't right, but she knew that he was being serious. As many times as Dean had tried to go off and fight the good fight by himself, Alex never let him. She always said that they would do these things together, but this time…her emotions got the best of her. "Fine. Go. I'm not going to stop you." She looked her brother dead in the eyes and immediately internally asked herself why she had just said that.

A small nod and a glance over to Castiel waiting on the sidelines was Dean's response to what seemed like a cold-hard "get the hell out of here and clean up the damn mess you made". As he started walking over towards the Impala, Alex felt sorry, even though she had nothing to be sorry for; and she knew that. Her eyes started to let go of the held-back tears and the trials they left on her face felt cold in the light wind of the night. "But don't you dare go thinking that's the problem, because it's not!" she shouted without even turning her head in Dean's direction.

Stopping in his tracks, confusion filled his face. He also didn't turn around to face Alex as he asked, "What's that supposed to mean?" He honestly had no clue, but neither did Alex.

"…just go, Dean." Her response sounded exhausted. She had been in messes like this with her brother countless other times, but something was different about this one. If he wanted to do this on his own, fine. Like she said, she wouldn't stop him, no matter how much her mind was telling her otherwise.

Alex listened to the sound of her brother's footsteps walk towards the Impala. The jingling of his keys as he pulled them out from his pocket, told her that he was dead-set on his promise. The thunder coming from above added just the right amount of disappointment, Alex thought. She heard the engine, the same engine that she knew by heart start up; and she listened. She listened closely. She listened until she could no longer hear that familiar rumble of the Impala and the person who drove it away.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review! I would really appreciate it.


	8. For Foul Nor Fair

**This one-shot is based off of the ending scene in 9x13: "The Purge". This moment was pretty sad, but it's also a vital one, in my opinion. I hope you enjoy and please remember to review! Happy reading. x**

 **All rights go to the owners of Supernatural, except for my original character.**

* * *

 **For Foul Nor Fair**

The past few days had taken a lot out of Alex. She was exhausted and after just finally getting back to the bunker, she was ready to fall into a deep, undisturbed sleep. The trials had taken a toll on the girl and she knew it, even though she told herself that everything was good and normal. Her brother also knew better than to believe her when she told him that she was "fine"; that's something they always did, no matter how wrong things were.

Alex made her way from the library to find her Dean. She finally found him in the kitchen, drinking…like usual. Dean's drinking didn't bother her that much, but when their situations got tough, he downed his feelings to the bottom of a bottle. Letting out a small sigh, she leaned herself onto the door frame and crossed her arms. "I'm going to head to bed."

Dean replied with a small nod and looked back down at his almost empty glass of whiskey. Just as Alex was about to turn and walk away Dean called out to her. "Hey, Alex…"

"…yeah?"

"About what you said the other day."

"I thought it didn't bother you." Alex said, furrowing her brows and re-crossing her arms.

"You know, Alexandra, I saved your ass back there. And I saved your ass at that church…and the hospital. I may not think things all the way through, but what _I_ do, I do because it's the right thing." Claimed her older brother. "I'd do it again, too."

Alex was having a hard time listening to what was being said; not because it was hard on her, but because they had been down this path so many times before. Alex was the only one initiating eye contact between the two, Dean was focused on the glass in his hand. "And that right there, Dean, is the problem. You think you're my savior." The tone in Alex's voice was becoming mocking and the volume rising. "Oh, my big brother Dean, my hero. You swoop on in and even when you mess up, you _think_ that what you're doing is worth it because you've _convinced_ yourself that you're doing more good…than bad; but you're not. I mean, Kevin's dead, who the hell knows where Crowley is, we're no closer to beating this damn angel thing, so please tell me, what is the _upside_ of _me_ being alive right now?!"

"What are you joking? You and me, Alex. Fighting the good fight together." Dean looked a little helpless sitting alone at the table. The look on his face told Alex that he was hurt, and more than likely she was the cause of his pain.

Letting out a huff of breath, Alex turned away, ready to leave the discussion. She stopped in her tracks and made her way quickly to sit down with Dean. "For once, be honest with me, okay?" Dean showed no response, but Alex knew he was ready and waiting to hear what was coming next. "You didn't save me for me, Dean. You saved me, for you."

"…what are you talking about?" Dean asked, sounding innocent.

"I was ready to die, I was. I _should_ have died; but you…you didn't want to be alone. And that's what this always boils down to. You don't want to be alone. You don't even like the thought of being alone."

A look of shock or more like disbelief flashed across Dean's face. Shaking his head, Dean got up from the table, glass in hand. "Okay, you know what-" he tried to say something with his booming voice, but was cut off by his pissed off little sister.

"Hey, I'll give you this much, _you_ are certainly willing to do the sacrificing; if _you're_ not the one being hurt."

Finally putting down his glass for the first time since Alex came into the kitchen, Dean turned around and put on what Alex called his "serious big brother face". "Okay, you want to be honest?"

"Yes, I told you that already!"

"If this situation were reversed and _I_ was dying…you'd do the same thing."

 _"_ _I was ready to die…"_ Alex said internally. Her face had fallen to a look of sadness and she focused her attention on the metal table in front of her. She felt like Dean didn't understand her point of view. Alex knew that everything would be okay if she had left the world, left her brother. She could've closed the gates of hell and let the world a better place than when she was brought into it. The guy wouldn't let her find her peace.

"No." Alex whispered. Her eyes still stuck to the shiny table, not wanting to look at her brother anymore.

"What?"

"No, Dean. I wouldn't. Same circumstances…I wouldn't do the same thing."

The air in the room went stale. The silence was painful. Alex had spoken out of anger. She knew damn well that she would give anything for her brother. She managed to glance up at Dean. She could see the upset in his features and his breathing had speed up. She had nothing left to say to him.

"I'm going to bed." Alex said, breaking the cold silence that was surrounding them. She got up from th table and made her way to her room. She was finished. She was shattered, but so was Dean. She just chose not to see it.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review! I would really appreciate it.


	9. Commencement

**This one-shot is from my story _The Unforeseeable Life of Alexandra Winchester._ I hope you enjoy and please review! Happy reading. x**

 **All rights go to the owners of Supernatural, except for my original character.**

* * *

 **Commencement**

It was almost one o'clock in the morning and Alex had just gotten back to her apartment. She had been studying for what seemed like days and all she wanted to do was fall into a deep sleep. When she entered the front door, she automatically kicked off her black booties (her favorite footwear), threw her bag onto the couch in the living room, and locked the door behind her. Since Alex lived alone, everything was quiet, but also in order, just the way she liked it. Alex was practically drawn like a magnet to her bedroom where she plopped herself onto her plushy bed. Her eyes were begging to close and Alex gladly complied.

After what seemed like only a ten-minute nap, Alex awoke to a loud bang in the living room. Her eyes flashed open quickly and she got off the bed to peer around the corner. With having John Winchester as her father, Alex was always ready for the unexpected. Her training, or as she liked to call it, "hell camp" as a kid paid off. Even after she left home, Alex never let go of the skills she gained; whether it be mental or physical, Alex was prepared. Hearing nothing, but not being naïve, Alex walked with stealth over to her bedside table and pulled out something she'd never thought she would have to use: her gun. Carefully waling back over to the door, Alex started to make her way down the small hallway into the living area. With her gun at the ready, she turned the corner quickly and saw the intruder. Alex didn't even have to give it a second thought, she raised her gun, but quickly dropped it. She instantly recognized the dark shape of the person.

Letting out a small scoff, Alex voiced herself, irritation clear in her voice. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Well, is that anyway to greet your big brother?"

Alex didn't need light to know that her brother had a big, sardonic grin on his face; she could tell by the tone in his voice. Absorbing what was happening, Alex was taken out of her daze by the ceiling light coming on. Her gun still in hand, Alex shot her head in the direction of Dean. Instead of a loving sibling hug or even a simple "hello" Alex snapped. "What the hell?! I could have shot you!" The words came out a little too loud for his liking, considering the fact it was four o'clock in the morning.

"That's probably not something you want to yell out." Dean pointed out.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was looking for a beer." Dean answered sarcastically.

Alex drew her eyebrows together. "Right…I can't believe this."

"So, how is my baby sis?"

"Your baby sis is tired…and a little shaky considering you broke into her apartment. How the hell did you even get in here? We're on the third floor."

"Some Chinese delivery guy got buzzed in, so I made my way up here nice and peacefully."

"And let me guess, you picked my lock?"

"Oh, you know me so well." A moment of silence followed. Neither one knew what to say next.

"I need to sit down." Alex dragged her feet over to her couch and sat herself down cautiously, still having somewhat of a difficult time taking in the current events. Dean had propped himself up against a wall, hands in the pockets of his jacket.

Sending her brother a mystified look, she asked him again; more calmly this time. "What are you doing here?"

"Dad hasn't been home in a few days."

Throwing her hands up with question, Alex replied, "So, he's working overtime on a Miller time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later."

"Let me rephrase." Dean pushed himself off the wall. "Dad's on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a few days."

* * *

Thanks for reading and please remember to review! I would really appreciate it. Also, check out my other work(s), _The Unforeseeable Life of Alexandra Winchester_.


	10. Homecoming

**This is definitely one favorite one-shot that I've written. It's based off 4x01: "Lazarus Rising". I tried my best with the timeline here, so if it's a little off...just go with it (please). With that being said, I hope you enjoy and please remember to review! Happy reading. x**

 **All rights go to the owners of Supernatural, except for my original character.**

* * *

 **Homecoming**

 ** _April_** :

Broken. Heartsick. Devastated. _Traumatized_.

Alex cradled the dead, slashed body of her brother. Mournful cries filled the empty spaces that surround her.

 ** _May_** :

Alex made no effort to overcome dejection. When she wasn't drinking her weight in liquor, she read lore. She read and read and read; no matter how many times she came to the conclusion that there was nothing she could do to bring back her brother.

 ** _June_** :

Distraught and slightly out of her mind, Alex took off in the middle of the night without a single word to Bobby. Her destination: the first crossroad her eyes were able to spot.

 ** _July_** :

No demon would deal with Alex, no matter what the girl offered. Realizing that she had no options left, she decided to bury herself…in hunting. Vampires nest one day, the next, a Wendigo and so on. Still engulfed with her grief, Alex used it to hunt like she had never hunted before. She was indomitable and astute, but also reckless. Her path crossed with plenty of other hunters…and it didn't always end with a cold one and a handshake "goodbye".

 ** _August_** :

Alex made one call; one call to Bobby to let him know things were alright and that she was…alright. She made sure that she didn't leave time for him to ask questions, even though she knew he deserved answers. Hunting was her only regard. The cases she worked, solo, made her extremely robust (despite the daily alcohol consumption) and her weapon skills improved drastically, but she paid no attention to her advancement; it wasn't important.

 ** _September_** :

A knock at the door of her drab motel room sent her into immediate defensive action. Gun in hand, knife in her waistband, Alex carefully made her way over to the window. She moved the curtain aside, ever so slightly and peeked to the edge. What she saw-no, who she saw, filled her heart with desolation, but also rage. It couldn't be…it just couldn't be.

Alex walked quietly to the door, unlocked the bolt, but pulled open the door with her still behind so she was out of sight; and if her plan worked perfectly, the pair standing outside would walk right in…and that's exactly what they did.

"…Alex?" one voice called out with hesitation.

With both bodies inside the room, Alex slammed the door shut. She cocked her gun and aimed…right at her brother, Dean. Alex stood there, eyes deeply tense, filled with fury, but also with tears. The spaghetti strap tank top she was wearing had old blood stains on it and her jeans had rips in several places.

"…Hey, Alex." Dean said, partially worried of the state of his little sister.

Alex let her face fall of the hard emotion it was showing. Her body still tense as ever, let her arm drop down so the gun was no longer pointed at "Dean". She still didn't believe it was him, but she knew how to string them along. Tucking her gun into her back waistband, she took small steps towards her brother and reached out to put her hand on his shoulder. A small smile grew on Dean's face as he watched Alex, that is until she reached around her back and pulled out a knife, pushing him back into a wall and holding it to his throat.

"What the hell are you?!" Alex screamed.

"It's him, Alex! It's really him!" Bobby shouted, trying to pry Alex off her brother. She didn't go without a fight, though, and she kept her grip on the back of Dean's shirt and he was pulled right along with her. Having enough, Bobby picked Alex up by the waist and dumped her on the bed.

"…Bobby…what the hell?" Alex didn't bother to hide the emotion in her voice. Her eyes threatened to let go of the tears that had been building. She couldn't cry, though, not yet.

"We're trying to tell you. It's really him, Alexandra."

"That's not even possible." She replied.

"I'd say the same thing if it wasn't happening to me right now." Dean commented.

Alex turned her attention over to Dean. She stood up from the bed, bent down to her ankles and pulled out a small dagger from the strap she had down there. Knife in hand, she held it out to Dean. "Prove it."

Dean was hesitant, glancing over at Bobby who gave him a look that said "just do it". He took the blade, rolled up his sleeve a little. Before he made the move to cut, he noticed that Alex had her hand ready, as if she had another weapon right at her fingertips (which she did, of course). Looking Alex in the eyes, Dean cut across his skin and watched the blood trickle down with a small frown.

"…Oh my, God." Alex whispered. The tears were falling, now. She sped over to her brother and immediately wrapped her arms around him. She didn't want to let go. Here he was, right in front of her and her mind was going a thousand miles a minute.

"It's good to see you, too." Dean said, his words muffled by their embrace.

Alex stepped back, wiping away her tears. She focused her attention to the ground; she didn't want to cry in front Dean or Bobby, but she was still wrapping her mind around the current events that had just transpired. Nothing was said by either of the three until Bobby broke the silence. "You only have enough time for one call?"

Looking up and meeting his eyes, Alex replied, "Sorry. I…" She couldn't finish her sentence, but Bobby shared a look with her that told her that he understood.

She moved her eyes to Dean. "…h-how are even here?"

"I was hoping you had the answer." Dean replied, clapping his hands together.

"What do you mean?"

"What'd you do, Alex?"

"Um, I guess I have to ask again. What do you mean?"

"What'd you do? To bring me back?"

"…you think that I'm responsible for this?"

"Yeah, actually. You're the first I know whose crazy enough to go through with something like this."

Crossing her arms over her chest defensively Alex let out a big scoff. "You're here, what? Ten minutes and you're already accusing me of something?"

"Tell me what you did, Alex!"

"I didn't do anything! Believe me, though, I tried! I tried selling my damn soul, but no demon would deal with me! I even tried opening the damn Devil's Gate!" Alex was fuming. She had gotten into dean's face so her point would come across clear and hard.

Meeting her eyes, Dean softened his expression. "…So, this, wasn't you?"

"No…it wasn't." she replied, backing out of Dean's space. "I wish it was me, though."

"…okay, I believe you." Dean replied. Glancing around, he noticed that the room was a mess. Her clothes were thrown about, there was fast food bags and wrappers on the floor, but the one thing that struck him was all the alcohol bottles he saw around; but before he could ask about any of it, Bobby cut in.

"What the hell happened to you, girl?"

Looking down at herself and around the room, Alex answered, "Uh, I've been a little busy."

"…right."

"What's with the liquor store, Alex?" Dean questioned as he picked up two of the many empty bottle in the room.

"You were dead." She quickly responded.

Dean set down the bottles, nodding his head, understanding where she was coming from. Alex walked over to bed and sat down slowly. "Should I even ask how you guys found me?"

"GPS in your phone." Dean answered.

"So, do you don't know what pulled you out?" Alex asked.

"No clue. I woke up inside of a box, climbed my way out and made my way to Bobby's. Why did you bury me anyway?"

"Hey," started Bobby, "I told her we should've salted and burn ya', but she refused."

Turning to his sister, Dean let out a small smile, one of gratitude. "Well…good choice."

"I know a psychic. Her name's Pamela. She's a few hours from here. I figured we could head that way and hopefully get some answers. Alex?"

"Yeah, I'm game."

"Well, alright then. Meet me outside. We'll leave when you're ready…just don't take _too_ long." Leaving that in the air, Bobby left to siblings by themselves. There was a short period of awkward silence.

"What was it like?" Alex asked, breaking the hard silence.

"What? Hell?"

"…yeah."

"I don't know. I don't remember. I must've blocked it out."

A small smile crossed Alex's face. "Thank god for that…" she replied, looking up to her brother.

"Right. Thank god…"

* * *

Thanks for reading and please remember to review! I would really appreciate it. Also, check out my other work(s): _The Unforeseeable Life of Alexandra Winchester_.


	11. Cry Me A River

**This one-shot is based off of season eight where Sam was in a relationship with Amelia (wasn't a big fan to be honest), except it's with my own characters. I really enjoyed writing this one and I couldn't wait to put it up. I hope you enjoy and please remember to review. Happy reading. x**

 **All rights go to the owners of Supernatural, except for my original character.**

* * *

 **Cry Me a River**

Alex and Dean pulled into a gravel parking lot off the I-70. The Impala drove into an open parking space besides the diner named "Mel's Diner".

Anxious, Alex slouched in her seat and let out a small sigh. She was staring out the window, watching diners come and go from their cars, probably living a worry-free life at that very moment. Dean shut off the engine and glanced over to his sister; she wasn't speaking and she hadn't said much on the drive over. When she received the call a week after reuniting with Dean, she couldn't help but have a feeling that the situation would go south; but deep down, she already knew how it would end.

"Want me to go with you?" Dean offered, filling the silence.

Alex didn't answer for a good minute, she just stared out the window. Then, she finally faced the front of the car. She worked up enough courage to finally get out of the car and get the whole thing over with. "No, I think you should stay here."

"I'll be here then." Dean replied. Nodding and giving one last sigh as an effort to calm her nerves, Alex opened the car door and stepped out, closing the heavy door behind her. The winter air was crisp and chilly, but the sky was grey, which was a major player in her mood. She tucked her hands into the warm pockets of her jacket and slowly walked over to the diner doors. She knew this was bound to happen; after all, she up and left in the middle of the night without a word. Alex was almost to the doors when she suddenly stopped in her tracks and turned around. She was feeling even worse than she did before she got out of the car. Alex made eye contact with Dean, who had stepped out from behind the driver's seat, leaning on the Impala and she didn't even have to say anything…he just knew.

Dean lifted off the car and walked over to Alex, giving her a reassuring smile and a pat on the shoulder. He opened the door, allowing Alex to enter first and look around the inside; and when she found what-more like _who_ she was looking for, her face went hot.

There he sat, James, waiting for Alex to make her way over to his table.

"You going to be okay?" Dean quietly asked while eyeing the guy sitting alone at the table furthest from the door.

Alex nodded and replied over her shoulder, "Yeah, just…don't leave." She felt like a five-year-old saying that to her older brother, but now she was feeling uncertain about the whole meeting. She could've just ignored all his calls, never seen the guy again and she wouldn't have to be in this situation; but her conscience wouldn't let her do that.

"Wouldn't dream of it little sis." Dean went over to sit down at the counter and order a coffee while he waited for Alex. When Alex had told him about the relationship she had been in while he was gone, it took him by surprise a little. She told him that she had stopped hunting and she had made a life with this guy. He knew that his sister had always wanted something more in terms of a "normal life", but they'd had several conversations about having a "normal life" one day; and in the end, both agreed that the two of them just didn't see it in the future…for either of them.

Finally, making her way over to James, Alex tried to put on a smile, although she knew it was more of a sympathetic smile. Looking at James, he wasn't looking too happy, but she couldn't blame the guy. Upon her arrival to the small, round table, James greeted her with a small, hurt filled smiled that disappeared just as quickly as it had come.

"Hey. thanks for meeting me." James said.

"Wasn't a problem." Replied Alex.

"So, is that him?"

"What?" Alex asked, genuinely confused.

Pointing over towards the counter with his coffee cup in hand, James continued, "Your brother. Is that him?"

Glancing over in the direction of Dean, as if to reassure herself that it was in fact her brother, Alex responded, "Yeah, that's Dean."

"Hm."

The pair sat in silence for a moment before one of them spoke again. "Where was he?" James inquired.

"Dean?" Alex asked, feeling like she was being interrogated.

"Yes, _Dean_."

"I told you. He was…away."

"Away? That's all I get?"

"What do you want me to say? You want the guy's whole life story?"

"I want some answers, Alex. Like, how come you decided to get up, pack your clothes and take off in the middle of the night? Without even saying anything?!" James was raising his voice now and it caught the attention of several diner staff and guest, including Dean. Alex had to turn around (because she knew he would step in if he felt the need to) to send him a look that said "it's okay or I have it under control".

"I needed to meet up with my brother; who was gone for a _year_. I couldn't leave him by himself."

"Sounds like a personal problem." James mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Alex challenged, crossing her arms.

"What?" James asked, throwing his hands up in the air. "Don't even think or _try_ to tell me that I don't have a right to be pissed off. Alex, you _left_ ; without a single word. Then you go and ignore my calls and text? That's not okay."

"…I know. And I'm sorry, believe me. It's just…it's hard okay?"

"What's hard?"

Alex let out a frustrated sigh. She ran a hand roughly on her face and up through her hair; she didn't feel like explaining this. So, she just sat there, staring at the window, shaking her head.

"…no answer?" James continued to interrogate.

"Oh my god, you know what? I don't need to explain this to you again. Once was enough."

"Oh, what? It's hard to keep a steady relationship because of your job? Your little 'family business'?"

"If you already know the damn answer then why do you ask?"

Adjusting in his seat, James sat forward and he grabbed both of Alex's hands in his. She was cautious, but she didn't pull away from him. "Okay, the way I see it…" he started, "we have two options here."

"Um, okay?"

"Either we walk out of this diner together, forgetting this ever happened, which I'm more than willing to do because _I love you_ , or you walk out by yourself; or I guess in this case with your surgically attached brother over there."

Alex was looking at James like he had two heads. Was he seriously doing this? "You're seriously giving me an ultimatum?"

"Well, I don't know what else to do here! We had a great thing going and it can continue, but a week ago you just dropped it like it was nothing."

Alex was beyond balked; but at the same time, she also knew that she was in the wrong and part of her wanted to stay and clean up the mess she had caused; but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Looking up at James, she could see the realization in his face; the realization of the choice she had silently made while he was waiting for a verbal answer. He let go of her hands and sat back in his chair, scoffing. "Seriously, Alex?" he hissed, heavy with irritation.

"James, look I-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know! It's complicated, right?" he interrupted. "If you could've told me right months ago that this is how we would end up, I would've said get the hell out of here so I don't waste my time…"

 _"_ _And that's my que."_ Alex thought to herself. She stood up from her seat, moved around to James' side of the table and struck his face with one forceful slap.

"God! What the hell is wrong with you?!" James shouted, now out of his seat.

"Goodbye, James. I hope you have a nice life." Those parting words had kind of a double meaning for Alex. One part of her felt like she really meant those words because James did nothing to deserve what had happened, but the other part felt like it was a sarcastic remark where she hoped his life went to shit.

Not caring about the attention that she had drawn to herself, Alex strode swiftly over to the seat where Dean was sitting, watching her fume across the diner. Alex didn't stop by him, but she tugged on his jacket as she sped by and yelled "Let's go!"

Dean didn't have to be told twice, though. He got up from his stool and pulled out money for the coffee he had bought and followed Alex out the door. The pair got into the Impala and without question, Dean started up the engine, pulling out of the parking lot and leaving the disastrous scene behind.

* * *

It was dark out now and the pair had been driving around aimlessly for a few hours. Dean was hoping that it would give his sister a chance to cool off; and maybe talk about the whole scene back at the diner. He wasn't one for the emotional "chick flick moment", but knowing his sister, he knew that she would want to talk eventually.

"…how's your hand?" he asked hesitantly, not knowing how she would respond.

"Hm, it's fine." Alex replied monotone, flexing her fingers.

"Listen, Alex-"

"I'll talk when I want to talk, okay?"

"Okay, I just…never mind."

Alex didn't mean to snap at Dean the way she did. She was still heated from the diner and she could tell it wasn't going away any time soon. "That son of a bitch tried to give me an ultimatum!" she spat out quickly.

"What was it?" Dean asked, glancing from the road over to Alex.

"He basically said it was him or you."

Dean gave her a look of confusion, mixed with aversion. "That sounds weird when you say it like that."

"But you know what I mean." Alex stated.

The pair drove in silence. None of the relationships that either of them had, never seemed to stick. Was it due to the kind of life they lived or was it something else? Could it be because of who they are as individuals?

"I'm sorry, Alex."

Alex quickly turned her attention towards Dean. Her face was pensive at first, but then it softened as she said, "You don't need to be sorry. None of this is your fault."

Dean didn't reply with words, just a small sideways glance away from the road.

"I knew how it would end anyway." Alex continued.

"What do you mean?" asked Dean.

"I knew how the whole thing would end. I knew it before we made it to the diner, before I even sat down in that chair. And he knew it, too…"

"Alex, I-"

"No, don't apologize. You have nothing to be sorry for…this is my fault. I knew better…shouldn't have ever started something in the first place."

* * *

Thanks for reading and please remember to review! I would really appreciate it! Also, check out my other work(s): _The Unforeseeable Life of Alexandra Winchester_.


	12. Old Habits Die Hard: PI

**Okay, this is something that popped into my head yesterday and I had to get it down ASAP. This is a one-shot based mostly off of 04x21:"When the Levee Breaks". It also has some dialogue from 04x04: "Metamorphosis". Also, this would be one long one-shot if I had it all in the same document, so I'm splitting it into parts (is it still a one-shot if it's split in parts?). Here is part one and I have finals for the next week, so I more than likely wont be posting again until they are over; but summer is coming so that leaves plenty of time for writing. Before I go, I just wanted to thank those of you who have favorited and followed this fanfiction; it means a lot.**

 **I hope you enjoy and please remember to review! Happy reading. x**

 **All rights go to the owners of Supernatural, except for my original character.**

* * *

 **Old Habits Die Hard: Part One**

The first step to recovery, is admitting that you have a problem. Alex, however, brushed it off as something to be dealt with later. She knew very well that she was in too deep, that she had a problem; but she wasn't looking for recovery. In her mind, it wasn't such a bad thing to be doing. She was killing demons, sending them back down below where they belonged. She was saving the victims, most of the time, and her ability to control how powerful her ability got was seeming to get back to where it once was.

On the Brightside (should we even call it that?), Dean was clueless about her…relapse. As far as he knew, every time she stepped outside, she just needed some time to think; some time to catch up with her thoughts about whatever it was they had going on that day. Alex thought he was being a little naïve, but she also knew that he wasn't stupid. He would find out eventually in time, but right now was not the that time…or so she thought.

 _"_ _Do you even know how far off the reservation you've gone? Hm?' How far from normal…from_ human _?"_

 _"_ _I'm just exercising demons."_ _Alex explained. She was facing her brother as if his shouting didn't faze her; because it didn't. She wasn't upset by his outburst, hell, she knew it would come eventually. She was also aware that the demon blood was changing her…and part of her felt okay with that. It made her feel unbeatable._

 _"_ _With your mind! What else can you do, huh?"_

 _"_ _I can send then back to hell." Alex claimed confidently. "But it only works with demons and that's it."_

 _Grabbing the sides of her jacket, Dean yanked her forwards, getting in her face. "What else can you do, Alex?!"_

 _"_ _Get you damn hands off of me!" She yelled back, prying his hands from her leather jacket. "And I told you already!"_

 _"…_ _and I have every reason to believe you, right?" disappointment filled her brother's eyes. He didn't want to look at her, at least not at the moment, but that was a tough when he wanted to rip her a new one._

 _"_ _Look," Alex started, "I know I should've said something. I'm sorry, okay? There's kind of a silver lining here-"_

 _"_ _Are you joking right now?!" he seethed._

 _"_ _I'm pulling demons out of innocent people!"_

 _"_ _Use the damn knife!"_

 _"_ _It kills the victim! With what I can do, most of them survive! I have saved more people in the last five months than we've saved in a single year!"_

 _Dean looked at his sister with incredulous eyes. "Oh…slippery slope, little sister. Just wait and see. Cause it's going to get darker, and darker, and who the hell knows where it's going to end."_

 _"_ _I'm not going to let it get too far, Dean!"_

 _Their nearly two-minute conversation was enough to have Dean throwing any nearby objects at the walls surrounding them. Alex, one the other hand, was starting to let down her bravado. She tried her hardest to keep it up; she did not want to look weak in front of Dean. Even though he was getting out of hand (how hypocritical), Alex stood her ground, ready to defend herself, face hard in the process._

 _"_ _It's already gone too far, Alexandra!" Dean was livid, maybe too far beyond words. He took one step towards his sister, and without even thinking about it, Alex took a step back as an attempt to put some distance between the two of them; as if that would help the situation she was in now. "If I didn't know you…" Dean continued, "I'd want to hunt you."_

 _"…_ _really?" Alex asked, challenge clear in her tone. She ran a hand through her hair and took a few steps back, turning around to come to terms with the situation she was in; she already knew the terms, but now, here was Dean, practically making threats. She dropped the hand from her head and turned back around; and all at once, using every force of power she had, she struck Dean right on the cheekbone. The blood that was currently running through her system, gave her more strength than she usually had, despite still being strong for her size. The punch sent Dean stumbling back a few steps. He looked at Alex, hand on his face where he knuckles had cut just below his eye, and he just shook his head._

 _With that, Alex grabbed her phone from the table next to the window and stormed off outside with no specific destination in mind; not even sparing a glance back at the brother she had just walloped._

Even though they had since then reconciled, his words stuck with her, haunted her. _"If I didn't know you…I'd want to hunt you."_. As chilling as she thought them to be, they didn't stop her anytime she needed another hit. The sneaking around, the secret text messages to her "dealer", none of it revealed itself to be wrong in her eyes. She still went through with it, every time; and if you were to ask her why, she wouldn't even try to defend herself anymore. Alex understood that it was awful, but she _couldn't_ stop. It scared her at times. When she couldn't have a pick-me-up, she acted on edge, like any other addict. Her most noticeable symptom, that even Dean had noticed, was that she sweat excessively. She brushed it off, telling him that it was nerves or anxiety. She didn't know if he believed it or not, or if he just didn't want to think the worst.

* * *

After coming back from a two-day hunt, Alex and Dean had finally made it back to their motel room. They were covered in blood and smelled awful; but that was the least of Alex's worries. Two days… _two days_ she had gone without a single drop and it was _killing_ her. She wanted so desperately to pull the small flask from her jacket and empty to entire contents right then and there, but she knew she couldn't risk it; it would stupid to even consider it. So, she stood in the middle of the room, hands on her hips, fingers fidgeting, thinking of a way to slip out. _"The vending machine…"_ she thought to herself. There was a vending machine down the pathway the outlined all the rooms at the motel. She played out her moves in her head and approved them without a second thought.

"Uh, hey. I'm, like, so starving. I'm going to walk down to the vending machine, okay?' she spat out quickly, probably too quickly to be considered normal.

Dean who was emptying his duffel searching for fresh clothes, looked at Alex with mild incertitude. "Can't you wait till we clean up? There's a diner, like, ten minutes from here."

"I could," she replied, pretending to think about his words, "but I need something to tide me over for a bit, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." He answered.

"Be back in a jiff." Alex slipped out the door as casually as she could. She hoped that she didn't seem too eager. If Dean mentioned her unusual demeanor, she would come up with some lie along the lines of: "Oh, I was just _really_ craving a snickers bar." She walked quickly over to the machine and looked around to make sure she was alone. There weren't any windows or people around to see what she was about to do; so, she turned over to the side of the vending machine where she would be covered to anyone coming from the direction she had just came from. She sighed a sigh of relief and pulled out her flask. Being her dramatic self, she kissed to object as if it was valuable. Unscrewing the top, she put the flask under her nose and inhaled deeply. Then, the opening found its way into her mouth. She downed the whole bottle and she felt lucky because she had just gotten it filled before the hunt with her brother. She had intended to sip it whenever she had a chance, but she never seemed to have a minute alone; Dean was everywhere.

Alex removed the flask from her mouth and slid down the side of the machine. She felt it go through her body, changing her in whatever way it did. Now, she had a problem…she was completely out. Frowning, she composed herself and stood back up on her feet. Rounding the corner that was hiding her from any potential witnesses, Alex had her head down as she came out from hiding while stuffing the flask back into the secret pocket in her jacket. She turned her head over her shoulder to see her phone in her back pocket, and grabbed it, ready to contact her "contact".

"What the _hell_ are you doing, Alex?"

"Son of a bitch…" she muttered to herself.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please remember to review! I would really appreciate it. Also, check out my other work(s): _The Unforeseeable Life of Alexandra Winchester_.


	13. Old Habits Die Hard: PII

**It's 2:30 a.m. and I have a final at 8 a.m. ...what is sleep? Anyways, I figured it wouldn't be a crime to add the next part to the series. I hope you enjoy and please remember to review! Happy reading. x**

 **Also, if anyone has a request for a one-shot they would like to read, feel free to PM me!**

 **All rights go to the owners of Supernatural, except for my original character.**

* * *

 **Old Habits Die Hard: Part Two**

"Son of a bitch…" she muttered to herself. She didn't have to look up, hell, part of her didn't want to. She let her eyes wander up anyway. There he was, Dean, standing as straight as he could make himself, arms crossed over his chest. His face showed that he wouldn't take her bullshit lies.

"I'm asking _one_ more time…what the hell are you doing?"

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked, answering his question with her own question.

He didn't reply, though. He uncrossed his arms and walked over to Alex. He grabbed her by the bicep and dragged her back to room like she was five-years-old; but she didn't fight him. Once inside, he slammed the door behind the two of them. Alex could easily picture steam rising from his head. He was pissed, she knew that. She knew that this would happen eventually, but that never stopped her habit.

Dean hadn't said anything. He was shooting daggers into her eyes and then, all at once, he was moving. He darted towards Alex and moved her jacket aside to reveal her "secret pocket" where she had stashed her flask. He unzipped the pocket and harshly pulled out the flask. He held it in his hand, bouncing it in his hand, face emotionless while in his sister's personal space. Alex didn't dare say a word. She was ready for whatever he was going to throw her way, whatever idle threats he was about to make.

Not that it surprised her, but when Dean twisted his body to throw the flask behind him, creating a small hole in the wall, Alex jumped. Her attempt at remaining unfazed wasn't working. Her face fell and she instantly felt like shit. She had just gotten over her first wave not that long before, and here she was again; here _they_ were again. Alex took a step back away from her brother, uncomfortable with the closeness, but also because she knew he was sometimes unpredictable. She remained silent, attention focused on the patterned carpet below her boots and not making an effort to make eye contact with Dean, who was still looking at her with absolute outrage.

"…how long?" he finally spoke, pent up rage clear in his voice.

Alex didn't hesitate to answer. She was going to give it to him straight. "About a month…month and a half, maybe."

"Damn it, Alex!"

"I know, I know…it's bad." She concluded for him.

"No, I don't think you know how bad it really is…" he replied, shaking his head. He had been here once before, now, he wasn't sure he was going to _try_ to stop her. It was her decision to start back up.

Neither of them spoke for a long while. They had moved several places around the room, clearly frustrated and uncomfortable. Alex had placed herself against the door of the bathroom. She was sitting on the floor, knees up, forearms resting on them. "So, what?" she started. "Where the hell is the lecture? Where's the yelling? You already accomplished throwing an inanimate object, so check that one off the list."

"No lecture." Was all Dean said in response.

"What?"

"I tried to help you once already. Here I thought you were clean, but you're secretly downing bottles of the stuff. I'm not getting involved this time, Alex."

She was taken aback. This was not the response she had prepared herself for. She stood up and brushed herself off. Without saying a word, she stepped into the bathroom and shut the door. She didn't really need to relieve herself, she just sat herself back on the floor of the bathroom. She knew she couldn't stay in there too long, but a second alone was what she need to shame herself in peace.

Dean took the opportunity of her temporary absence to make a phone call. The thought had come to him while him and Alex spent her time in silence, out of his sight.

Satisfied with how the call went, he hung up and started to pack up his belonging. If his plan was going to work, he need to act quickly. He went over to Alex's duffle and took out a few of her clothing items, a shirt and some jeans, he threw them around the floor so she would have to scramble them up. He purposely set her duffle on the ground, hoping that she would leave it there while she packed.

As Alex came out from temporary seclusion, she started at Dean with wonder. "We leaving?" she asked, watching him collect their remaining belongings from around the room.

"Yeah, so get you crap together."

Alex simply complied. She walked over to her duffle bag, not thinking anything as to why it was on the ground, and started to gather up her clothes that surrounded the bag. When she had all her items secured and zipped into her bag, she gripped the handles and stood up, her back to Dean. When she turned around to walk out her bag, she was unaware of the fist that was about to clock her. Dean's fist met her face with a reasonable amount of force; enough to knock her out, but not enough to seriously hurt her. Alex fell backwards and landed in an awkward position on the hard floor, unconscious.

Dean bent down to her on the carpet and shook his head. He moved some of the hair out of her face and scoffed when he saw what he hadn't of noticed before. He scooped up Alex into his arms and took her out to the Impala. He placed her in the back seat and before he removed himself from the back, he spoke to Alex's unconscious state. "You, uh, you've got a little _demon blood_ on your lip there, kid."

* * *

Thankfully, his destination was only a couple of hours away. Dean hightailed it straight to Bobby's place, his attempt to help his sister, _again_ , even though he said he wouldn't get involved. Alex was still unconscious in the back seat, and Dean was somewhat thankful for that. He hadn't of planned on what he would do if she had woken up. More than likely, he would have to use force to remover her from the car, which he didn't want to do.

With the salvage yard in sight, Dean let out a sigh, part frustration, part relief. He pulled into the dirt lot of Bobby's and came to a stop, turning off the engine. Bobby was already waiting for him outside when he arrived. Dean got out of the car and walked directly over to him.

"We need to do something about her." Dean said automatically, pointing back towards the car where Alex was.

"…where the hell is she?" questioned Bobby. There was no sign that Alex was with him as far as he could see.

"Come on." Dean mumbled as he walked back to the Impala, Bobby following him. Dean opened the back door and revealed Alex…still unconscious.

Bobby bent down to get a better look at the girl. "Did you have to knock her out, son?' he asked, wary of the sight in front of him.

"She's fine." Dean stated, his tone harsh. "Help me get her inside."

Bobby moved out of the way so Dean could lift Alex from the back seat. He held her, carrying her to the house, through the front door which Bobby had so graciously opened for him. Dean walked inside to the living room, placing her on the couch. He stood back up, running a hand over his face in irritation.

"So, now what?" Bobby wondered out loud, leaning against the entry frame.

"I don't know, Bobby." Dean replied, sounding defeated. "She's been down this road once already. Hell, you know what it did to her."

"That I do…" Bobby lifted off the frame. He walked over to Alex, practically comatose on his couch. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and let out a big sigh and shrugged his shoulders. "I do have an idea."

Dean's eyes went wide. "What?" he rushed out.

Bobby gave him a look of uncertainty. "Well, you might not like it. She certainly won't."

* * *

The pain from her cheek had shot up into her head. On the verge of consciousness, Alex rubbed her hands over her face and through her hair roughly. She managed to open her eyes a little bit, but they still felt heavy. She groaned and shifted herself around. With her eyes still closed, Alex sat herself up. She slowly let her eyes find their way open and let vision clear up before she tried to move. When her vision did clear, nothing but puzzlement filled her.

"…what the hell?" she whispered to herself.

Alex knew exactly where she was. Bobby's panic room. She was sitting on the bed that was in the middle of a Devil's trap that was painted on the floor. She still didn't move a muscle. Her mind was going miles a minute as she tried to wrack her brain around the events that lead to this moment. She remembered being caught in the act by Dean, she remembered their short-lived conversation in the motel room and she remembered Dean's fist catching her off guard.

"…what a friggin' dick." She mumbled, referring to her brother.

Alex finally put her feet to the floor, ready to stand. She looked around her; nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She stood and walked slowly over to the door where there was a small place where she could see outside the room.

Clearing her throat first, she shouted, "Dean!"

No answer.

"Dean!" she tried again, louder that time. Then, she heard feet descending the stairs that lead to the panic room. She met her eyes with a pair that matched hers. Dean looked at her like he was anticipating questions, which he was; but she didn't speak right away. Bobby also made his way to panic room, ready to observe and possibly intervein if necessary.

Alex let out a big huff. "What the hell, guys?" Neither of the two men standing before her answered her mediocre question. Her patience was wearing thin, quickly, too. "This isn't funny." She added.

"Trust me, nobody's laughing, Alex." Dean replied.

"This is, uh, a little unnecessary, don't you think?"

"No, it's not. You need to dry out." Dean stated, attempting to leave no room for an argument.

"…dry out?" Alex questioned. "Are you serious right now? Look, I shouldn't have lied to you, okay? I'm sorry. Now, just…open the door."

"Oh, no need to apologize to me, little sis. I know, you couldn't help it."

"Oh my god, I'm not a freaking junkie." Alex claimed; but she knew better.

"Oh, really?" Dean challenged. "So, you're telling me that I've been imagining how weird and stung out you've been lately?"

"This-this is _ridiculous_. If you're trying to give me some kind of…'drug intervention', this is not the way to go about that."

"Well, maybe when you stop drinking that shit for kicks, then we'll talk. Do you even know how pathetic this makes you look?"

" _Pft_ , please. Don't get me started, Dean.'

Finding the slightest touch of offense in her statement, Dean let out a humorless chuckle. "Congrats, Alex. You've managed to become something we don't even recognize." He said as he shut the piece of the door that closed to small opening. Both he and Bobby exchanged a worried look and went back up the stairs, leaving Alex alone for the time being.

Alex was pissed. She started banging on the door with her fist, kicking it with her feet. "Dean! Get back here!" She kicked harder, she hit more, as hard as she could manage with her fist. " _Dean!_ " she boomed. "Dean! Let me the hell out of here!"

* * *

Thanks for reading and please remember to review! I would really appreciate it. Also, check out my other work(s): _The Unforeseeable Life of Alexandra Winchester_.


	14. Old Habits Die Hard: PIII

**I couldn't resist uploading the final part to this one-shot; here is the third and final part. I have some one-shots coming up that I think you all will love. By the way, I don't think I'm ready for the S12 final next week. If you haven't seen the extended promo, I heavily suggest a box of tissues and a paper bag when you watch it. Whatever fresh-hell they're going to throw at us...I don't know if my heart can take it.**

 **For this final part, I thought I would kind of leave the ending more open, so you can interpret the ending how you would like.**

 **Also, I just want to take a moment to thank everyone that has favorited/followed my fics. It means a lot to me.**

 **I hope you enjoy and please remember to review.**

 **All rights go to the owners of Supernatural, except for my original character.**

* * *

 **Old Habits Die Hard: Part Three**

Alex was angry beyond words. This little stunt that her brother had pulled would earn him a serious beat down when she got out; but in the moment…there was nothing she could do. She moved herself back over to the bed in the middle of the room, threw herself down and felt like screaming her lungs out; but she didn't. She sat there, one position for hours; with very small movements, not even letting her thoughts be thoughts. Every time she would hear Dean or Bobby come down the steps and unlatch the cover over from the door, she didn't as so much even attempt to acknowledge them. They didn't say anything to her and she honestly didn't care. Time was passing of course…but how much time?

 _Hour One_

 _Hour Two_

 _Hour Three_

 _Hour Four_

 _Hour Five_

 _…_

 _Hour Ten_

 _Hour Eleven_

 _Hour Twelve_

 _Hour Thirteen_

 _Hour Fourteen_

 _Hour Fifteen_

 _…_

 _Hour Twenty_

 _Hour Twenty-One_

Twenty-one hours Alex had been confined to the panic room. She could feel her body aching, her mind growing foggier. Still in the same position on the bed, Alex let the dam in her mind break. She started to think that maybe, just maybe, drinking all that she had in the flask was a bad idea. She was usually so good at conserving it, but after two days without a drop, her body was begging for everything she could offer it. Her vision was blurry; every time she looked around the room, she basically saw two of everything. Alex had to move now. She stood up, nearly falling over in the process. With a loud inhale and exhale of air, Alex walked over to the heavy metal door. She stared at it, studying it and then she tried to open it from the inside. The girl knew it was useless, but she was desperate. It did nothing but cramp her hands and hurt her fingers. She turned away and walked back to the middle of the room.

A chill ran through her body; never a good sign. Alex held herself and released a huff of air and to her dismay, she could see her breath clear as day. The small lamp over head of her started to flicker and panic coursed through her.

"Guys! Something's down here!" she yelled out.

Turning around to try and hear if Dean and Bobby were on their way, her eyes caught an ugly sight.

 _Azazel_.

Alex's eyes grew wide with fear; her breathing was heavy and the sweating had started. Her body frozen where she stood.

"Oh, hello there, Alex." The demon greeted her. "What a pleasure it is to see _you_ again. Looks like it's just us two old friends, huh? How are we ever going to pass the time?"

He started walking towards Alex, and with instinct she walked backwards; anything to get away from the thing she was secretly still scared of. Walking backwards, she fell back onto the bed, eyes never leaving Azazel's.

"Oh," he said in a sarcastic tone, throwing his hands over his chest in a girlish way. "I'm flattered, but I had other things in mind."

With whatever kind of force he had, he used it to push Alex down onto the bed. Her hands automatically were strapped down and her ankles were secured also. Alex tried to pull herself free, but it was no use.

"D-don't do this." She pleaded. "…don't."

"Do what?" the demon asked innocently. Then, he dragged a long scalpel over her forearm and Alex could hear her own skin breaking, her own blood spilling onto the floor. "Oops…"

All Alex could do was scream in pain. She was strapped down to the bed, unable to help herself. "Please! Stop!" she begged. "Please!" The pain felt like it was intensifying, but it never crossed her mind that it was due to the effects of the demon blood.

"Oh, someone's learned their manners." Azazel retorted. He held up the bloody instrument he was using and inspected it closely. He took the scalpel and ran it over her other arm. Watching the blood spill out onto the floor, he smiled. He was enjoying the screams that came from her; they were filled with agonizing pain and torment.

Azazel walked down the where Alex's head laid and bent down to eye level with her. "You know something, Alexandra? You were always my favorite."

"Go to hell!" she instantly spat out through her whimpering.

"There's no need for that kind of language. We're both adults here, yes?" Without waiting or even wanting an answer, he took his scalpel and cut into her cheek. The burning pain was intense and her screams filled with even more agony. She kept her eyes closed as she endured the inflicted pain, but when she opened them moments later, Azazel was gone; she wasn't strapped down to the bed anymore, there were no cuts on her body, no blood was covering the floor. Alex sat up slowly, breathing going a hundred miles per hour and the sweat dripping down her body made her look like she had just come outside from a rain storm.

"Hey, Alex." She heard from behind. She whipped her head around to see her brother, Dean.

"…I'm losing my damn mind." She said to out loud to herself, running her hands through her hair. She knew Dean wouldn't just take a chance with opening the door that kept her confined and he wouldn't be up for friendly conversation in the midst of everything.

"Damn straight you are." He replied, walking circles around Alex.

"What do you want?" she asked, shallow breathing.

"How about a friggin' explanation!" he barked. "Why do you do this to yourself, kid?"

"I don-I don't know." She claimed.

"You…don't know?" Dean was suddenly right in front her, eyes full of anger; a look she had only seen thrown her way a few rare occasions in her life. His hands took Alex by the shirt and lifted her off the bed, holding her up to his face. "Why, Alex?!"

"I don't know!" she cried out. Taking torture from a demon was one thing, but having her brother, who she looked up to and loved to the end of earth, tear her down and scream in her face was a whole other level of emotional trauma for her. "…Dean, I'm sorry." Alex sobbed out.

Dean let go of her shirt by practically throwing her from his grip. She fell to the floor, not even sure she wanted to get back up and face him. She understood that she had caused him nothing but trouble, that she was a disappointment. She stifled her sobs and brushed her hair back on her head.

"Let's hear It, Dean." She said quietly. "Tell me how much you can't stand to be around me or-or how much of an _inconvenience_ I am to you."

"Alex, your whole life…I've done nothing but try to protect you." Dean countered.

"I know that!" She snapped back.

"And I can't do that, if you're downing demon blood behind my back!"

"I never asked for you to 'protect' me, Dean! I never once asked you to breath down my neck or watch every move I make!"

"Where did you even get it?" he asked.

"…get what?"

"The damn blood, Alex!"

Alex wasn't sure if she should answer. Regardless of what she would say, he wouldn't like it. "I…I have…a source. Demon source, okay?" she spat out.

Dean leveled with her on the ground. "Are you serious right now?! How the hell does that even happen?!"

"After I stopped the first time, I kept having these really intense urges." She explained. "You were sleeping, I left the motel and I summoned one. I-I made a deal, trade for trade."

"A _deal_? What? You sold your _soul_ to fill your damn habit?"

"No, I didn't sell my soul, Dean. Just…did a few favors." Hearing herself, she knew that wasn't probably the best way to put it.

"…f _avors_? What the hell does that mean? Do I even want to _know_ what the means?"

"It's definitely not what you're thinking…"

Dean let out a huge sigh. "Okay, look, it doesn't matter, because this _has_ to stop."

Alex said nothing. She only looked up at her brother, a figment of her imagination (but she didn't know that). Tears fell down her face and she said, "Can you leave now, please?'

"I don't think so." Dean stated. "You only feel okay when you're sucking down poison."

"Just shut up! Get out of here!" Alex cried.

"I've tried so hard to pretend that we're family. That you weren't turning into one of the _filthy things_ that we kill."

"…stop it. Stop…stop." Alex begged, rocking back and forth on the floor, hands covering her ears; but that didn't help. She could hear Dean inside her head.

"You're nothing to me. Not anymore. You have yourself to thank for that."

Alex let sobs escape her. Hearing those words from the one person she could always count on, no matter how badly she screwed up, struck her to her core. "You can't say that to me! Don't say that to me!"

No reply came. Alex was still on the floor, eyes closed, hands over ears. She laid there until she did open her eyes and when she did, Dean was nowhere in sight. Alex let out a sigh of relief. She was covered in sweat and she knew she looked like she had been hit by a truck; but she laid there. She laid there until she fell asleep.

* * *

Waking up, Alex still felt like she had been ran over. The throbbing in her head remained but her sweating symptom had disappeared and her vision was clear. She sat up, rubbing her eyes, letting a yawn escape her. She looked around, not seeing anyone or _anything_ she didn't want there. Was she finally okay? Alex realized that she didn't even know how long she had been trapped in the panic room. She got herself up and moved carefully over to the door. She banged on it loudly, despite the sound making her head spin.

 _Bang, bang, bang_.

"Dean!" she called out. Luckily, one call was all it took. Dean was making his way down the stair; she could see him because the opening on the door was visible.

"What is it?" he asked her calmly, like nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Are you-how long have I been in here?" she questioned.

"Uh, let see." Dean said, checking his watch. "Almost thirty-four hours now."

That took Alex by surprise. "You're joking, right?"

"No."

"Dean…I'm fine; really."

"You're not the one who gets to decide that, Alex. All of that screaming and _crying_ you were doing earlier…that doesn't sound like you're okay to me."

"I wasn't crying. I-"

"Oh, yes you were. We can hear everything from upstairs."

"Okay, fine. But it wasn't my fault! It was…" Alex stopped herself before she continued. She didn't want to tell her brother the kind of things she was seeing or who she was seeing. He wouldn't understand and he would leave her in there for longer if he felt the need.

"What?" Dean pushed.

"…nothing. Just let me out, please." she pleaded.

Dean looked at her with a skeptical face. He wasn't sure whether he could risk it. "You need more time." He simply stated.

"What? No, I don't!" Alex claimed. "Dean, I'm done, _finished_."

"I really want to believe you, Alex." With that, he closed the open on the door and presumably went back upstairs; but he didn't. He stayed right on the other side of the door, listening to his sister curse and sob. He was beginning to have doubts as to whether he was doing the right thing or not. Having Alex sit it out, cold turkey, didn't seem too bad at first; but after what he had heard over the past couple of days, he was starting to doubt even himself. Yes, he hated being put in this position… _again_ , but Alex was practically all he had left. He couldn't lose her to some damn habit that she had beaten once before.

* * *

Alex sat with her back to the door. She knew that Dean was still down there with her. Why? She didn't know, but she just knew. "Dean, I know you're still there." She shouted from the other side.

No response.

"If you're not going to say anything, then just listen, okay?" she asked. She let out a big sigh, getting ready to plead her case; if that's what you would call it.

"I know it's probably lost it's meaning by now, but I _am_ sorry." She asked, not expecting any sort of reply. "You don't deserve this…at all. I can't undo it, and I can't really forgive myself; At least not until you do."

Then, the small part in the door, revealing another pair of green eyes opened. Dean stared at Alex, not planning to say anything, just to listen.

"Don't let this one thing define me in your eyes." Alex pleaded. "I made a mistake and-"

"This time wasn't a mistake, Alex. It was a choice." Dean interrupted.

"Okay, yes. It wasn't a mistake….it was a decision. Now I should live with that decision, but you don't have too. "

"What's that supposed to mean?" he questioned.

"It means that you should go." Alex explained. "You don't have to stay here and watch what happens to me. I'll be fine. Bobby's here, so you can go."

"Alex..."

"Go, Dean!" she yelled out, trying to hide the emotion from her voice. "I'll call you when It's over. Okay?" She didn't leave room for argument. Her brother didn't need to sit and watch her crumble or lose her mind.

"Fine. Just remember…old habits die hard, Alex."

With that dramatic heart to heart type conversation, Dean went back upstairs; but he didn't close the opening on the door. So, Alex watched him walk away. She felt her emotions getting the better of her, but she knew it was the right thing to say. She didn't want him to watch this, or to hear the things she was saying out of withdrawal. He didn't deserve this, and she was the cause of his current state. She moved herself back over to the bed and laid her head to rest. Maybe when she woke up again, things would be okay; maybe she would be okay, or maybe, she wouldn't wake up at all.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please remember to review! I would really appreciate it, Also, check out my other work(s): _The Unforeseeable Life of Alexandra Winchester_.


	15. The Girl with the Silver Bullets

**Here's an original one-shot I wrote last week. I think its pretty decent, but let me know what you think.**

 **I used the "soulless" idea from the show, because I absolutely loved that storyline. So, I hope you enjoy and please remember to review. Happy reading. x**

 **All rights go to the owners of Supernatural, except for my original character.**

* * *

 **The Girl with the Silver Bullets**

Alexandra Winchester never took herself for someone who chose to take the "easy road". With the kind of life she lived, saving people, hunting things, her life was constantly in the face of peril. She was always a respectable and civilized girl (well, most of the time) who saw what was in front of her. Her goals? None other than killing the things that go bump in the night and fighting them alongside her brother, Dean.

Now, he was out of the picture. Alex made no effort to contact her brother in anyway. She didn't see the need to. Dean was out and he deserved it. He was where she had asked him to go, and despite what doubt she may have had in the guy, he kept his promise to his sister.

And well, Alex was…different; in more ways than one.

She was swift. Her fighting skills had become what they weren't before. When she faced danger, she didn't shy away. No, Alex went full-on hand to hand and _always_ won, no matter what kind of evil bastard she was facing. She was clever. Her mind worked in new ways that it just didn't before. She was even more quick on her toes with strategizing plans and they never failed her. She was catty. The amount of attitude the girl held in her body never seemed to run low. It didn't matter who she was talking to, sometimes she couldn't help but throw out exactly what she was thinking, offensive or not.

She loved how she felt; she could go on like this forever.

Alex was soulless.

* * *

Her boots made small clacks against the wooden floor underneath her. The house she was currently inside of, was old and had been abandoned for years. The floors creaked, a draft was always breezing by her face, and it made Alex feel at home. Alex held her gun in her hands, holding it out in front of her as she quickly turned corners of the building. Her breathing steady, ready for the son of a bitch that would jump out in her face and no doubt try to kill her. She rounded one more corner and came across a sight to behold.

Three people strung up from the ceiling, unconscious from what she could tell. The sight feeding her eyes was a blood bath, but it wasn't like it scared or fazed her. She moved her eyes around the room before she entered and slowly, as silently as she could, made her way to the (more than likely) innocent civilians who were probably in the wrong place at the wrong time when they were snatched up.

She moved to the first, a girl, probably the same age as Alex, but she couldn't tell since she was concealed in blood. She took her hand and placed two fingers on her neck, attempting to feel for a pulse.

"Shit." She muttered. The girl had no pulse. So, she shifted over to the next ceiling decoration and did the same. The guy looked older, and when she placed her hand on his throat, she felt a pulse. That's a good thing, right? Before she decided, she stepped over to the last person, another girl and noticed right away on her shoulder that there was a mark-no, a _bite_.

A werewolf bite.

Alex stood back, shaking her head. She knew she was on the right track for catching this thing, but now, she was positive she could gank it right then and there. Then, to her surprise, the girl with the bite started to wake up. On instinct, Alex pulled her gun, holding it halfway in the air, just in case she needed to shoot. The girl was groggy, obviously, and was still coming to when Alex went up to her and smacked her cheek, enough to get her out of her daze and speak.

"Hey. Wake up." Alex whispered, but forceful at the same time.

The girl's eyes went wide and she started to panic. Alex rolled her eyes and immediately put one hand on the back of the girl's head and the other over her mouth before she had a chance to scream. Thrashing her body, the girl was attempting to scream under Alex's hand, but it was muffled.

"You need to calm down." Alex seethed, still speaking in a whisper.

The girl locked eyes with Alex and was still panicking, but who could blame her? She woke up, hands tied in a rope connected to the ceiling, doused in her own blood (and probably the other's, too) and a strange, irritated girl standing in front of her, who might've contemplated just strangling her.

Annoyed, Alex moved her face closer to the girls' and whispered directly into her ear. "You need to _shut up_ before you get us _both_ killed. I'm here to help you." Alex lifted her eyes back to the girl's and softened her expression just a little bit, enough to sell what she was saying. The whimpering coming from this girl had become less frequent as soon as Alex mentioned death.

"Okay." Alex said. "I'm going to move my hand and you _cannot_ scream, do you understand me?"

With a quick nod of the head, the girl complied as Alex removed her hand from her sweaty face. Taking in a deep breath, Alex stood back some little ways. "What's your name?" she whispered.

"I-I'm Abby."

"Okay, Abby do you know these people?" Alex asked, gesturing over to the other two bodies hanging from the ceiling.

"That's my friend." Abby started, nodding to the other girl on the end. "Her name's Nicole." Tears started to fall helplessly from Abby's face.

Alex huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I hate to be the one to tell you this…but, uh, your friend is gone."

"What?!" Abby exclaimed. "Oh my god, she's dead?!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Alex fumed, still in a sort of whisper. "Damn it, I told you to be quiet."

Abby could say nothing in response to Alex, except let out small cries that filled Alex with so much aggravation.

"What about this guy?" Alex asked, not bothering to show concern for Abby's emotional state.

"I-I have no clue. He was brought her after us."

"Do you know who brought you guys here?" Alex pressed.

"I've never met him." Abby started, sniffling her cries. "He caught us off guard in a parking lot. Then he brought us here and…"

"…and?" Alex questioned, her tone hard.

"He…he was biting us. He bit Nicole more than once. Oh my god, her screaming, I-I-"

"Woah, wait a second, So, you're _all_ bit?" Alex asked in her most demanding tone, eyebrows raised.

Abby nodded her head, a sad expression written all over her face. Alex turned away to face the door way. She ran a hand roughly through her hair and over her face. This was just great; just what she needed. Alex looked back over to Abby and thought for a moment. There was only one thing she found reasonable in this situation. She opened the chamber of her gun, looking at the contents fully loading the gun, spun it and placed it back to its rightful position. Looking back over to the three people, Alex cleared her throat, raised her gun and shot the guy hanging in the middle. The shot rang loud, louder than it should've been, but the sound was the least of her worries.

Abby looked at Alex like she was a psychopath (not a far-off observation) and was at a loss for words. The girl who claimed she was there to save them had just shot some innocent guy directly in the head and didn't even cringe at the action.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Why did you do that?!" Abby shouted, finally finding her words.

"Yeah, listen…Abby. Uh, this is going to sound crazy, but…you've been bitten by a werewolf. And so were these guys." Alex replied, slowly so that Abby would absorb her word _very carefully_.

Abby scoffed. The crazy chick in front of her was obviously…well, crazy. "Werewolf? What is wrong with you?" Abby started the thrash around, attempting to loosen the ties that bound her.

"Oh, a lot is wrong with me actually, but that's a conversation for another day. Right now, my main concern is where I'm going to place my next bullet." Alex waved the gun in her hand, showing the weapon that would eventually end Abby's life.

"Y-you said you were here to help me!" Abby spat.

"Yeah, well that was before I knew that your friends were bit, but you? Your clock ran out the second I saw that bite on your shoulder."

"No, no. You don't have to do this! God, please!" Abby begged.

Without even a second thought, or the slightest feeling of empathy or sympathy, Alex raised her gun and fired a single bullet into Abby's head. The range from where Abby's body was hanging, was close enough that when the bullet made its impact, blood sprayed out and covered Alex's face. Alex simply took the sleeve of her black leather jacket and wiped the hot liquid right off like it was nothing.

"Those were my friends." An unfamiliar voice came from behind Alex. The tone was hard and (almost) sinister.

She turned to see a man, obvious strong build and looking rough as hell. Blood covered his mouth, as if he didn't bother to have table manners and keep up his appearances. Alex fully turned her body towards him and raised her eyebrows, shooting him a look that said nothing other than _"Are you fucking kidding me?"_.

"Well, your friends had it coming since you, uh, gave them your…little gift." Alex countered, sarcasm in her voice.

Without even responding, the werewolf headed straight towards her and lunged at her. An advantage that Alex always had was that she was fairly small, not too small to where people underestimated her, but small enough to where it was handy in situations like this. Alex rolled on her side, under the man who wanted to wrap his hands around her neck and sprung back up to her feet. She made a move for the door and made it out into what used to be the living area. There wasn't anything to hide her for an upper hand, but it wasn't a big deal; facing monsters head on is what filled her with euphoria. She heard the ugly yells of the man that was coming for her. She stepped into the middle of the room and aimed her gun right at the entry way.

There he stood, heavy breathing, with his dirty and sweaty appearance. Alex scrunched her nose, partially fazed by the unsightly being in front of her eyes. Then, all at once, he raced towards her and a shot rang out.

Then another.

And then another.

One more.

And he (more like _she_ ) was done.

Sure, she was _very_ aware that one silver bullet was all she needed to end his miserable existence, but she didn't feel too friendly in that particular moment. His body was slain on the floor and she noticed that his hand was thrown over her boot; her favorite boots at that. With a look of disgust, she raised her gun one more time and shot his hand. It seemed to jump at the impact, but it got the job done.

Done and satisfied with a day's work, Alex stepped over the body, not bothering to move around it and simply made her way out of the house. The mess that she was leaving behind would be found eventually…or not. Who knows, but it didn't concern her anymore. Her job was done.

Outside, she looked around, making sure that the noise hadn't drawn bystanders or creepy wanderers. Seeing that it was clear, she sped over to her car, unlocking the door. She hoped inside and started the engine. She groaned, because this car she had stolen was a complete piece of crap. It was rusty in spots and it made an awful rattling noise when she drove. She sighed and pulled her seat belt over her.

"I _really_ wish I had that damn Impala right now." She mumbled to herself as she drove away from the disastrous, gory scene she helped create.

Onto the next kill…

* * *

Thanks for reading and please remember to review! I would really appreciate it. Also, check out my other work(s): _The Unforeseeable Life of Alexandra Winchester_.


	16. Uncertainly Uncertain

**So...how about that S12 final?**

 **Oh, you don't want to talk about it? It's okay, me either.**

 **Anyway, here is the next one-shot. This was a spur of the moment piece. I hope you enjoy and please remember to review! Happy reading. x**

 **All rights go to the owners of Supernatural, except for my original character.**

* * *

 **Uncertainly Certain**

Alex had a hard day.

For a moment, she wondered if it was a hard life.

It wasn't; she loved her life.

For some reason, a routine ghost hunt with her brother had taken a lot out of her. Sure, she and Dean were thrown around a bit by the spirit, but it was nothing more than a simple salt and burn; and yet, she felt as though she had gone through the ringer. Her appearance wasn't all she kept it up to be, either. Alex usually had herself made up, regardless whether she was going to throw down with some sort of evil monster or not. Though, lately, she could feel herself slipping through thin cracks that weren't yet visible in her own foundation.

Alex and Dean were laying on opposite sides of the Impala. They didn't bother with finding some dingy motel to stay at, the Impala was enough for the two of them. Alex was attempting to relax, even though she knew it was useless. Her constant shifting was enough to wake Dean; he opened one eye, peaking at Alex, and she noticed.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you." she said quietly, a tinge of guilt in her voice.

"Wasn't really asleep anyway." Dean replied, stretching out in the seat.

The pair sat in a comfortable silence for some time. Moments like this were kind of rare for them. At any moment, one of their cell phones could go off and they would be right back on the road; but this was one of those rare moments. Any moment where they had down time, Alex liked to reflect on herself, on her life. Not everything was positive and sometimes it made her irritated just by thinking about it, but they weren't thoughts that could be pushed to the back and forgotten.

"What do you think you'd be doing right now if I wasn't here?" Alex blurted out.

Dean looked over to Alex, confused. The question had honestly caught in by surprise. He sat up a little on his side of the car, crossing his arms over himself.

"Uh, care to elaborate?"

"Like, if I hadn't of called you that night you dropped me back off at Stanford. Where do you think you'd be?"

"Here." Dean simply answered.

" _Saving people, hunting things_?" she teased in a mocking tone, a smile forming on her face.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up." Dean took a deep sigh, giving some actual thought into her question. "Honestly, I don't think I'd be doing anything else, Alex."

"I think I know what you mean." Alex mumbled. It was meant more for herself than it was for Dean.

"Where's this coming from?" Dean pressed.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

Dean didn't buy it for a minute. Even though the two of them had spent two years apart with very limited contact, Alex was pretty much the same girl she was when she left for college. Her quirks were still the same, her "tells" were still intact, and Dean could always tell when she wasn't letting on. The two of them were never the type to really have "heart-to-heart" moments, especially Dean, but when they did, it was supportive; almost therapeutic.

"Talk to me, sis." Dean insisted.

Alex didn't respond for a moment. She knew where it was coming from; she just needed to find some more logic behind it.

"I don't know. I guess, I was just thinking about everything."

"…as in _everything_?"

" _Everything_." Alex confirmed. "I mean, today I felt out of place, you know? I've said it before and I'll say it again; I'll say it five-hundred more times if you want me to, but I know for a fact that _this_ is where I was always meant to end up."

"You don't think about that 'safe' life you were living out in California?"

"Let's be honest with ourselves, Dean" Alex said, sitting up in the backseat. She put on her "serious-face" and leaned forward. "We've never really been 'safe'. The _things_ that we track, the things that we _kill_ , they're always out there, always will be. I mean, I lived everyday knowing what other people didn't."

"You don't miss it?" Dean wondered.

"Not in the slightest. Give me a choice, this or _that_? It would be this every single time." Alex was feeling sort of proud of herself. For a long while, after Alex had split with Dean, she would occasionally beat herself down, telling herself what a stupid decision she had made. She was supposed to go to law school, become successful and find some great guy to share it with; that was the dream. Now, her thoughts out in the open, Alex felt a cut above who she used to be. Sure, it wasn't law school, but she _was_ successful, just in a different way. Plus, she had her brother by her side. What a force they were.

"Hm. Well, can't say I'd have it any different." Dean commented.

"Same here." Alex replied quietly, twirling her hair in her fingers.

The two once again sat in a restful silence. Alex closed her eyes, and she could almost feel some of her burdens shriveling away. Her breathing was steady and her mind was at ease. Then, she laughed to herself, opening her eyes again.

"What place do you think has the world's best cheeseburger? Cause I'm seriously craving-"

Alex looked over the top of the seat dividing her and her older brother. Her eyebrows narrowed, but a smirk crossed her face at the same time. Dean had managed to fall asleep within only a few minutes.

Alex inhaled, exhaled and laid back down on the seat and closed her eyes for the last time that night.

"Goodnight, big brother." she whispered.

Her rest was pleasant and satisfying.

She felt at home.

She felt at peace.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please remember to review. I would really appreciate it. Also, check out my other work(s): _The Unforeseeable Life of Alexandra Winchester_.


	17. Little Big Memories

**This one-shot is easily my favorite one that I have written so far. For this one-shot, have the mind set of _pre "_ Dark Side of the Moon" from S5, where Sam and Dean didn't know about heaven being their best memories. I hope you enjoy and please review! Happy reading. x**

 **All rights go to the owners of Supernatural, except for my original character.**

* * *

 **Little Big Memories**

 _Crash!_

Alex was thrown into the bar, bottles and glass shattering around her. Glass was embedded deep in her skin, blood covered her face and soaked through her clothing. She struggled to get back on her feet, but didn't dare give up.

Ever since she and Dean had caught wind of the strange deaths and reports of people claiming to have seen a freakish black smoke in a small town outside of Phoenix, they had been confident that it was nothing more than a milk run. They had faced bigger bads in their lifetime, so a few trouble-making demons? Nothing but a regular Monday for the Winchesters. Upon arriving in the mundane and dusty little town, Alex and Dean took the responsibility of asking the locals about any peculiar deaths or odd behaviors that they might have noticed. Several of the locals mentioned a small bar on the South side of the town. Apparently, ever since a certain group of people had arrived just a few days prior, nobody dared to enter or go anywhere near the establishment.

That was their destination.

Alex and Dean drove to the small bar named "The Silver Bullet". From what their own eyes could see, there was nobody around for blocks; but the lights, music, and the shouting coming from the inside the building told them differently. The pair stepped out of the Impala, and made their way to the door of the bar. Alex approached the door first and hovered her hand over the handle, but looking back at Dean, silently asking him if he was ready.

He nodded.

So, Alex opened the door, setting off the small bell that was at the top to signal incoming customers. All attention was suddenly on the two hunters. Alex and Dean stood in place, weapons at the ready, waiting for one of the demons to make the first move. Then, one of them had enough nerve. The body he was possessing was that of an older male, heavy-set, bald, and he had his eyes set on Alex. He set down the beer that he was consuming on the counter and walked towards the siblings, stopping in front of Alex. He eyed her up and down, filling her with anger and disgust.

"Wow." The demon casually said, but a smug look on his face. "Alexandra Winchester. I have to say, you're _a lot_ hotter in person."

That's all it took. Alex slid down the demon blade that she was hiding in her sleeve into her hand and urgently stabbed the jackass in front of her, getting satisfaction from watching its orange glow fade away. Its friends went into a frenzy, their eyes turning black. Alex and Dean immediately sprang into action; throwing holy water, whatever they could to give them the upper hand. Yes, they were tossed around a little bit…or a lot; but when they ran out of holy water, Alex and Dean had ended up on opposite sides of the bar, fending their own battles. Dean was completely occupied with four black-eyed S.O.B's, while Alex was facing four also…or so she thought. One demon snuck behind her, grabbing her jacket and sent her flying straight into the bar.

Her head throbbed and she could feel the glass tearing into her skin; but she stood back up, regardless of the pain she was enduring. She slowly moved out from behind the bar, wiping the blood, no, more like smearing it across her forehead. Luckily, Alex had managed to keep a tight grip on the blade. To say that she was nervous, well, that was an understatement. She was facing four demons, while her only backup was busy with now only two demons who wanted their heads. Neither of them would make it out if she didn't hurry and finish her job.

Without another thought or action that resembled hesitation, Alex threw herself in. She sliced, punched and kicked, she buried the knife deep into her enemy; watching as the life drained from the eyes of the last demon she annihilated.

Dropping the stolen corpse onto the ground, Alex frantically looked around, searching for Dean. He had just finished off his last kill, despite almost being choked to death. They made eye contact from across the room and gave each other a nod, heavy breathing and still wary. Alex glanced at the sight below her. Dead meatsuits littered the floor, they had quite the cleanup ahead of them; but before she could give it another thought, Dan's voice boomed in her ears.

"Alex!"

She turned towards him, seeing him running towards her…but he was too late. Alex had no time to comprehend what was happening. Suddenly, she felt a sharp, excruciating pain go through her body. Falling to her knees, Alex bowed her head; she slowly lifted her hands, touching to tip of a long chopping knife that had entered her back and came out her chest. Her body fully collapsed on the cold, dirty bar floor; her blood saturating everything that would absorb it.

It was hard for her to keep her eyes open and her vision was going foggy; so, she didn't fight it. Alex had accepted the possibility of an early death a long time ago.

Maybe this it was her time.

Despite not being able to see what had unfolded in front of her, Alex could hear Dean cursing and easily killing the demon who had been too caught up in the fact that he had possibly killed Alex to care, or even try to escape before he met his fate at the hands of the older Winchester.

Dean threw back to body carelessly to the floor and ran to Alex, holding her face in his hands. He called out to her, begged her not to leave, but he received no response.

Alexandra Winchester was dead.

* * *

Alex woke up, lying in her bed. _"Crazy ass dream."_ she thought to herself. She rubbed the leftover sleep from her face and sat up. Finally, conscious enough, Alex noticed her clothing, or, more like the lack of. She was dressed in a skin-tight, red dress that barely had enough material left over to cover her behind. Her feet were strapped into a pair of black, six-inch stilettos.

"What the hell?" she shakily let out.

She stood up, nearly falling on her face since she hadn't worn a pair of heels like that in what felt like ages. Regaining her balance, she walked into the bathroom across the hall. Turning on the light, she looked in the mirror, wonderstruck at the girl who was looking back at her. It was her, Alex, but it wasn't her; at least not anymore. She was completely done up. Dark makeup colored her eyes, red lips that she used to adore present on her face. Her long, brown hair was made into perfect curls.

Then it came to her.

"Oh…my…god." Alex sped out on her heels, frantically looking around; and what she saw, was _anything_ but unfamiliar. It was her apartment, the one she had while she was attending Stanford, the one she left behind when she decided to join Dean on the road. Why was she here? It had to be a dream, right?

Before she could freak herself out any further, there was a knock at her door. Alex instantly tensed and took the coat rack in her hands, holding it defensively at her side. She gradually made her way to the door, peeking through the peephole. Her body instantaneously relaxed and she let out a laugh, placing her weapon of choice back in its rightful place. She opened the door, and a bright, wide smile found itself on Alex's face.

"Hey, bitch!" the first girl shouted as she entered Alex's apartment. She was dressed up like Alex, holding a bottle of champagne in her hands.

"Holly!" Alex exclaimed. Alex threw her arms around the girl. Holly had been Alex's right hand ever since they met and instantly hit it off freshman year; right up until Alex left that life behind. Following in Holly, were Grace and Yvonne; also, good friends of Alex's, who were dressed up as well.

"Ready to go yet?" Yvonne asked, helping herself to glasses from the kitchen for the champagne. As happy as Alex was to see her friends, she couldn't keep the obvious confusion from her face.

"Uh, wh-" Alex started, but was interrupted.

"Ugh, don't tell me you forgot about your birthday plans." Graced teased, sitting on the back of the couch.

"Of course she didn't forget!" Holly yelled, pouring the champagne. "She's wearing that slutty red dress that she wears when she wants to score!"

All the girls laughed, and it suddenly dawned on Alex. This was the night she celebrated her twenty-first birthday. Alex shook her head in amusement, remembering what an outrageous night it was.

"Okay, listen up, bitches!" Holly continued through the chatter and laughter. She stood on top of one of the dining chairs, raising her glass. "Let's toast. Here's to one of the best girlfriends we could've ever asked for. Alexandra, you better have fun tonight, because I guarantee you that you will _not_ remember it tomorrow, or any other day after that!"

"To Alex!" Holly, Grace, and Yvonne exclaimed at the same time, clinking their glasses with Alex and downing their alcohol.

Alex missed this. Even though she never thought of it that often anymore, the memories remained in the back of her mind, where they would live forever. Alex finished her glass and set it down on the counter. She threw her friends an eager look and threw her hands in the air. "Let's fucking party!" she screamed. They all cheered and started making their way out the door, ready to ensue in their shenanigans. Alex stepped out the door, turning around to lock up her apartment; but when she turned back around everything was different.

* * *

Everything was different but, at the same time, it wasn't. Alex was back the bedroom of her apartment. She wasn't dressed in her party attire anymore, rather some skinny jeans, a t-shirt and her favorite leather jacket. Her hair was straight and there was no longer makeup covering her face. Holly, Grace, and Yvonne where nowhere to be seen or heard. Alex cautiously walked over the corner of the door frame, as if she were trying to detect the threat of danger before she ventured further. Detecting it was safe to move forward, Alex walked carefully out into her living room. Straightaway, her attention was captured by all the bags that were piled by the door. Alex moved over to one of the bags, bending down to unzip it and rummage through its contents. There was nothing but her clothing and a few necessities she always had handy. She stood back up, licking her lips as she ran her hands through her hair.

"No way…" she let out in a whisper, her voice cracking and small snivels coming through.

Then there was a knock at her door.

Alex swung her head up towards the door and leapt over the bags to reach the door. She didn't even bother to look through the peephole before she opened it; she had a pretty good feeling that she knew who it would be. She pulled open the door, revealing nonother than her big brother, Dean. Alex laughed through her tears and tightly wrapped her arms around her brother. This memory, this dream, whatever it was-it was the night that Alex had called Dean to drive back to her apartment and pick her up. She was leaving; she was leaving to help Dean search for their father and to join him on the road, to get back into hunting; despite not knowing what kind of tragedy and despair awaited her.

The embrace took Dean by surprise, but he returned the gesture all the same. When Alex finally let go, she stepped back and gathered all her bags, handing some off to Dean. She wiped her tears and looked up at him. "Let's go." she said happily, not waiting to hear a response from him. Alex already knew how this played out.

Alex rushed outside, down to where Dean had parked the Impala. Even in her dreams, it was still as beautiful as ever. Managing to catch up, Dean walked over and opened the trunk, tossing Alex's bags inside.

The smile on Alex's face hadn't faded. "You ready to go?" she questioned, beaming at her older brother.

He smiled back. "You know I am."

Alex made a swift move to close the trunk. "Get to driving then!" she joked. She rushed over to the passenger side of the Impala as Dean made his way into the driver's side. He shut his door, and let out a small, but content sigh; but it wasn't small enough to go unnoticed.

Alex furrowed her eyebrows. "…what's wrong?" she hesitantly asked.

Dean shook his head, but a pleased smile played on his face. "I'm glad you decided to come, Alex."

Alex stared at her brother for a moment, then smirked. She leaned over in her seat and again, catching Dean in her embrace once more.

"I love you, Dean." she whispered.

Then everything went black.

* * *

Alex captured a huge breath of air as she awoke on the inhospitable floor of the bar. She coughed, attempting to gain back control over her breathing as she rushed to stand on her feet, but a pair of hands stopped her.

"Hey, hey, hey. Take it easy, kid." Dean said softly.

Alex was unsure for a moment. She gave her brother a look as if she was skeptical that it was him kneeling beside her. "…Dean?"

"Hey, Alex." he greeted. He had cuts and bruises on his face, and blood was covering the front of his shirt.

"…what the hell happened?" Alex questioned.

"You died." a voice simply stated from behind her, as if it was nothing new.

Alex turned her head slowly behind her, eyes fixed on the ground. When she saw the shoes of who spoke, she let her eyes wander up farther. The familiar trench coat gave her a sense of relief. "Cas?"

"Hello, Alex." the angel welcomed.

Suddenly, it all made sense.

"Let me guess." Alex remarked. "Castiel, you healed me, right?"

The angel simply nodded, deadpan.

"Look, Alex. I know-" Dean started, but was interrupted.

"Dean, don't. Don't worry about it, okay? I'm fine." Alex reassured. She knew that he had expected her to be upset that he had Cas heal her, but it was honestly the last thing on her mind. Alex brought her knees to her chest and shook her head, a look of disbelief across her features. She let out a huff of breath, not in annoyance, but in amusement.

"What is it?" Dean was quick to ask, still on the floor with his sister.

Alex glanced up at Dean and then to Castiel. Her mouth opened and closed as she was attempting to find her words.

"…Alex?" Dean tried again.

Alex watched Dean for a moment. His face had 'worried' written all over it, but he didn't need to be worried (despite his sister dying in front of him moments earlier). Alex grinned, eyes bright with the memory of her visit to heaven. "Dean, you're never going to believe what I saw."

* * *

Thanks for reading and please remember to review. I would really appreciate it. Also, check out my other work(s): _The Unforeseeable Life of Alexandra Winchester_.


	18. When the World Goes Dark

**This one-shot is based off of the heart-crushing scene (that no doubt made you cry in a corner) from 10x23: "Brother's Keeper". Of course, I changed it to fit for my OC, so I hopefully it meets your expectations. I hope you enjoy and please review! Happy reading. x**

 **All rights go to the owners of Supernatural, except for my original character.**

* * *

 **When the World Goes Dark**

"Dean?!" Alex answered her phone, frantic after what she had just seen in Dean's motel room.

"I gave it a shot, Alex." Dean spoke on the other end, sounding exhausted.

"Okay, j-just listen to me. Whatever it is you're doing; you don't have to. Whatever you've done, just…please, Dean. Don't do it." Alex's voice was calm, but there was no doubt in her mind that her panic could be felt on the other side of the conversation; Dean just didn't play into it.

"I've given everything I got to beat this thing; and so have you, even though I never asked you to."

"You know that this isn't you. It's that damn thing on your arm."

Dean gave a half-hearted chuckle on the other end. "Sure feels like me. Alex, I'm done."

Alex took in a deep breath that gave her a pain in her chest as she broke into a cold sweat. "No. No, you're not _done_ , Dean. I know you well enough to know that those words only have _one_ damn meaning coming from you!"

The line was silent for a sliver of time.

"Grab a pen and write this down. We need to say goodbye."

* * *

Alex raced in the Impala to the address that Dean had provided her before he hung up the phone, leaving his sister to go through worst-case scenarios. Her mind was running through a million and one thoughts; Alex hoped and prayed (as if it would do her any good) that she would be able to make it to her brother in time to talk him out of whatever psycho idea he had planted in his head. It was true, they had tried everything they could think of to try and save Dean, but here now, in this moment in time, Dean said he was finished. Alex tried to understand where it was coming from, she told herself she understood and of course she felt sympathetic towards her own brother. The two of them had been all too familiar with feeling hopeless, with having to say "goodbye" one last time before one of them sacrificed themselves for "the greater good".

Self-sacrifice, a classic Winchester move.

Alex pulled into an empty lot in front of an old, abandoned restaurant building. She hurriedly shut off the engine of the car and sped into the building, faster than her own legs would let her move. Upon entry, she automatically spotted her brother.

"Hey!" she shouted, aggravatedly announcing her arrival. She walked down the steps in front of her, her boots clacking against the worn wooden floor. She sauntered across the room, over to Dean, stopping directly in front of him.

"Alex…" Dean started softly, as if he had a sentence he wanted to finished; but that was short lived when Alex's eyes caught sight of who else was in their presence.

It was Death.

Taking a step back and holding her hand out in a "stop" motion, Alex asked, "Woah, woah, woah. What is this?"

"We need to talk." Dean stated, ignoring her question altogether.

Alex stared at her brother in uneased wonder. "Whatever you're about to do…don't. That idea you have floating around in your mind, _do not_ act on it."

Dean did nothing except look at his sister, unfazed by her words; which didn't sit well with her.

"There is another way, Dean! We _always_ find another way!" Alex declared, ready to go toe-to-toe with her older brother. "…you don't have to _die_."

Nodding his head with a look of amusement playing across his features, Dean replied, "You know, it's funny you say that. I also thought the only way out was _my_ death; but you want to know the truth?"

Alex quirked one eyebrow at Dean. "Um, duh!" she sassed, throwing her arms out at her sides.

"It's not my death. It's yours, Alexandra."

 _"_ _Oh shit."_ Alex thought to herself. Dean had used her full name; he never did that, except when he wanted her to know that he wasn't messing around. "Excuse me?" she questioned, crossing her arms over herself. Then, she tilted her head and gave a sarcastically amused scoff. "Wait, so…what? Our good ol' pal Death here is going to throw you into some alternate universe or throw you into the great beyond or something?"

"Well, he didn't say _that_ …"

Alex played no emotion on her face as she stood face to face with her brother. She put up a stoic front, but on the inside, she felt her body wanting to go down in hysterics. "You're delusional." she asserted, speaking to Dean.

"No, I'm not. You are." Dean spat back. "You think that there's some other way out of this."

"Because there is! I have been working my ass off for you! To find something-anything to _help_ you! I need more time!"

"Yeah, well time ain't something we can afford anymore. What am I supposed to do, Alex? Sit around and wait for the mark to take over again? I don't think so."

"If I may-" Death tried to interject.

Alex shot a look his way that could kill (if only). "Nobody is talking to you!"

"Alex, hear him out!" Dean bellowed, earning a look of anxious exasperation from his sister.

Death took that as his que. He walked from his spot in the room where he had been watching the exchange between the siblings; and he stopped in front of Alex, nudging his way between her and Dean, who took a few steps back from the other two. "Our dilemma is quite simple, Alexandra. Your brother cannot be killed and the mark cannot be destroyed; not without inciting a far greater evil. A greater evil than any of us have ever known."

"What evil?!" Alex demanded.

"The Darkness." Dean answered.

"And what the hell is that?"

"What does it sound like, Alex? Does it sound like a good thing?"

Alex couldn't be moved to say anything to her brother in the moment. She was fuming on the inside, but her exterior was now showing obvious sadness on her face.

"Even if I did remove your brother from the playing field," Death continued. "We're still left with one small bump in our path. That being loyal, tenacious, little Alexandra, who I suspect will never rest until her brother is free of the mark; will never rest until she saves him, which simply _cannot_ happen; lest the Darkness be set free." Death had made himself eye-level with Alex, making sure that his point had gotten through her thick, stubborn skull. Alex didn't respond, though; she moved around Death, once again facing face to face with Dean.

"…you actually had the nerve…to trade my life?" she asked him. Her voice was low and breathy, her eyes shiny and red. The grief the situation was giving her was undeniable, no matter how hard she tried to remain stoic.

"I'm willing to live with this thing, forever. As long as I know that I won't ever hurt another living thing." Dean remarked, showing no response to his sister's obvious emotion.

Alex strongly felt that she had little say in the matter, little say in whether she would die, possibly at the hands of her own brother; but she refused, she rejected his justification. "This isn't you-this isn't my brother talking. This whole mess you made here…it doesn't make any sense!" she cried out.

Dean moved from in front of Alex, walking behind her. "Actually, it makes perfect sense. If you would quit thinking about yourself for one damn minute!"

Alex scoffed and turned to face her brother. "Yeah? Maybe you should think about taking your own advice."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean snapped.

"When you sold your soul to bring me back _from the dead_ all those years ago. Or, now how about when I was _dying_ and you _tricked me_ into letting a rogue angel possess me?"

"You're really going to throw that in my face?"

"Damn straight, I am." Alex seethed, now toe-to-toe with Dean. "You did those things for _you_. You did those things so that _you_ wouldn't be alone. Or am I mistaken?" she challenged mockingly.

Dean let his face fall, but brought I back to the stone wall it had been the whole time. He wasn't going to let his little sister have the last word. "So, how about when you threw yourself into the cage? You're telling me that wasn't selfish?"

"Um, it's selfish the stop the apocalypse from happening? Oh, I'm so sorry, Dean. Please excuse me while I go repent for trying to save the damn world!"

"I told you we needed to find something else! That was the last thing I wanted!" Dean argued back, his voice booming through the room. "It didn't have to be you, but you sure as hell sacrificed yourself for the greater good then!"

Alex looked up at her brother, almost glaring; but at the same time her eyes were filled with utter abhorrence. In a low, dangerously dark voice, she asked a question-to which the answer was only obvious. "…and who's the one that agreed to let me jump into the cage in the first place?"

"This is for the greater good." Death cut in. "And once you consider that, Alexandra, this will make all the sense in the world."

Alex and Dean paid no attention to Death's words. Their standoff was fanatical (for different reason) and hostile.

"You know this world would be better without us. You've said it before." Dean remarked, being the one to break the tether between them by walking away.

"No, no." Alex said, staying in her place while Dean moved away. "Do _not_ twist my words around!"

"Why?" Dean pondered, turning back to face Alex. "Because we track evil and we kill it? The family business?"

Alex tilted her head to the side, sympathetically and shrugged her shoulders, crossing her arms.

"Look at our track record, Alex." Dean continued. "Evil tracks _us_ , Then, it takes away everything we have, everyone we care about! It's time we put a proper name to what we are and we deal with it. Now."

Alex frowned, narrowing her eyebrows. 'Wait a second. You…you think that _we're_ evil?'

Alex got her answer when Dean provided her with nothing but silence.

"Dean, we are damn far from ever being perfect, but we aren't evil." Alex claimed, walking to meet her brother in the middle of the room. "We're not heinous, or dishonorable, or _evil_. That mark on your arm, though? That's a different story altogether."

"Look at what's happened because of me. What about the people I've hurt…killed? You're one of them, Alex. How is that not evil?"

Alex let out a frustrated groan and thoroughly ran her hands through her hair. "Oh my god, it's not your fault, Dean!"

"I know what I am and so do you."

"Damn it, listen to me-"

"To what end do we keep calling ourselves 'good'? Dean cut in. "To a just end? To remove the mark no matter what the consequences? I'm the one with this thing on my arm and you're willing to let the Darkness into the world!"

"That's funny." Alex commented. "Because I remember clear as day, you telling me the night before I said 'yes" to Lucifer that you were going to do _anything_ to try and stop me; to stop me from throwing myself into _hell_."

Once again, Alex and Dean were face to face and neither one dared to be the one to escalate the situation. Escalation would lead to one thing.

"Dean, you were willing to summon Death here to make sure that you could never do any more harm. And you called me here, because you and _every_ damn thing out there knows that I will do _anything_ to protect you. But this? This is not the way to go…" Alex claimed, her voice now filed with a more soft, pleaded tone.

"…I'm sorry. There's no other way, Alex." Dean contended.

"…you're sorry?" Alex released a small laugh and let her eyes wander around the room, wanting to look at anything but her brother. "Well, I'm so glad you're sorry! That makes this _so_ much better for me!" she yelled out, sarcastically. Alex couldn't hold in her tears anymore. She turned away from Dean and began pacing the room. Her hands rested on the top of her head as she inhaled and exhaled deep breaths. She was lost; where was she supposed to go from here? She could fight or she could simply meet her demise.

Then she decided.

Alex stopped pacing and froze in her place. She rose her shaky hands to rub her face, wiping the stale and fresh tears that made their escape down her face. She turned around, looking directly at Dean, who was already watching her from where he stood. Alex strode over to him and didn't even hesitate when she straight punched him in the jaw. "You son of a bitch." she sneered.

Feeling his jaw where she clocked him, Dean looked Alex in the eyes and huffed out an unamused laugh. "This is how it's going to go?" he asked.

"I guess so." Alex replied harshly, taking a defensive stance. "You want my life? You're going to have to take it from me..."

* * *

Thanks for reading and please remember to review! I would really appreciate it, Also, check out my other work(s): _The Unforeseeable Life of Alexandra Winchester_.


	19. What You Can't Say Owns You

**I don't know if I should've published this one-shot before the last, but oh well. I hope you enjoy and please remember to review. Happy reading. x**

 **All rights go to the owners of Supernatural, except for my original character.**

* * *

 **"What You Can't Say Owns You & What You Hide Controls You"**

"You're late." Alex pointed out, as she heard her brother approaching behind her. She was on the floor stretching; she had Dean had set some time aside to freshen up Alex's fighting and hand-to-hand skills.

"I'm here, aren't I?" he threw back, attitude clearly intact. Dean had been acting off lately. Alex had credited it to the weight of stress the guy was constantly under. Angels, demons, and any other type of monster in their path, never seemed to wither. Down time like this moment was rare in the lives of the Winchesters.

Alex got to her feet, stood up straight, placed her hands on her hips and looked at her brother. "Okay, what's wrong? And don't even _try_ to lie to me."

"It's nothing."

Alex scoffed. She didn't believe it for even second. "…we _always_ say that, especially when there _is_ something wrong. Do you want to talk about it?" she kindly offered.

"I said its nothing." Dean snapped.

A blank stare overcame Alex. She decided in that moment that she wouldn't be the reason for her brother's unpleasant attitude to turn into something worse.

"Fine." Alex held up her hands in surrender. Then, she gave him a once-over, observing his choice of wardrobe. "That's what you decided to practice in?" Alex was dressed in some workout wear, sneakers, and her long, brown hair was tied up in a ponytail. Dean, on the other hand, was dressed in his usual attire which usually consisted of jeans, a t-shirt, some colored flannel and his boots.

Deadpan, Dean looked at her. "When you're in the job, you won't have the option of changing into…whatever it is you're wearing. Besides, I'm not the one who needs practice."

Alex decided to ignore his snide comments. Arguing with one-another isn't why they decided to practice together. They both could use a brush-up, whether Dean wanted to admit it or not. Alex grabbed tape for her knuckles and began to wrap both of her hands. She disregarded the fact that Dean was standing in the middle of the room, practically watching her every move. When she was finished with her hands, she tossed Dean the tape.

"I don't need this." he claimed, coming off slightly arrogant. He threw the tape to the other side of the room.

"You're joking, right?" Alex asked, a little provoked.

"You won't have taped knuckles during the real thing, Alex."

"…you're being a real jackass right now. We're not out working a job right now, we're training."

"Whatever. Let's get this over with."

"Glady." Alex huffed out a breath and did a couple of last minute stretches with her arms. She took her stance: sideways, hands up, defensive. Her attention was solely focused on the person in front of her (who looked less than interested) and she wanted to prove to her brother that she wasn't too rusty. Alex took the first jab to break the ice, purposely not hitting him. They rounded each other, eyes aimed at one-another, facial features fixed in narrow positions. Alex took another swing, aiming for his upper body; of course, since they weren't _actually_ trying to injure each other (or so she thought), her hit wasn't too forceful.

Her brother, though, was taking it much more serious. He let Alex get in a few good hits, but then it was his turn to take it up a notch. His hands were up in front of him, defensively, just like Alex's, ready to throw a few jabs her way. Dean waited; waited for Alex to think that she had somewhat of an upper hand before he took his shot.

When he did, the shock on her face didn't faze him whatsoever.

Alex stopped, placing her fingers to her lower lip. She pulled her fingers away, eyeing the blood that covered her fingertips. She glared at her brother. "What the hell?!"

He didn't answer her, but he took his chance at another hit, which she successfully dodged at the last second. Alex retook her stance quickly, seeing that Dean wasn't going to back down just because her lip split. She ran her tongue over the cut on her lip, tasting the familiar metallic liquid; and she attempted to create some distance between the two of them, which Dean would only fill by moving forward. Alex took a swift step forward, swinging with a right hook. It didn't work out the way she hoped, though. Dean had caught the arm she threw and twisted it behind her, holding it in place.

Alex let out a groan of pain. "I think you should calm down _just_ a tad." she commented through her struggle to break free.

"Not a chance." Dean replied. He took the hold he had on her arm and shoulder, he used it to force her forward, sending her stumbling further onto the mat, causing her to almost fall over.

"You wanted to freshen up, right? This is how we do it." he said in a dark sounding voice.

Alex glowered at her brother, not understanding where his mood or the roughness of his actions was coming from. Alex didn't let it stop her, though. She briskly moved forward, throwing not one, but two punches his way. He blocked both, taking his own turn to catch her in another hit. Alex dodged his throw and decided to mix things up a little. She threw out a right hook, but at the end, she spun out a round-house with her right leg, then rapidly spun around, kicking out her left leg. She barely missed his smug face.

Dean dove forward, his fist hitting Alex in the ribs, making her hunch over and clutch her side. She put her hands in the air, signaling for him to stop.

"That's seriously all you got?" Dean taunted.

Alex looked up at Dean, still holding her ribs. "Take that damn stick out of your ass! This isn't life or death here, okay? We're not in any danger right now." Alex declared, catching her breath.

"Not true. We're always in danger, Alex. Always will be." Dean took another swing at Alex, hitting her in the exact same spot on her face from earlier, making her lip bleed more.

Alex ignored it, though; she was trying to focus on the lunatic that resembled her brother. Again, she moved forward, taking her chance with a few more punches. Alex managed to get a hit on his shoulder (a lot of good it did…not), but when she swung at his face, she knew she made a mistake.

Dean took Alex in a head-lock and he wasn't being heedful.

"De-Dean." Alex choked out. Her words were barely coming out. Dean had one arm around her head and his other around her neck, crushing her throat. Alex tried using one free hand, while the other was attempting to loosen his death drip around her neck, to reach back and hit him, scratch him, whatever tactic could get her out of the possible fatal situation.

She was losing air.

Alex could feel herself going unconscious. Black dots danced around in her vision as her legs gave in, unable to support her body any longer. Dean went down with her, his grip staying sharp.

 _"_ _Cas, I-help…"_ she prayed silently, hoping her possible last 'words' were heard.

Alex's last try to free herself was anything but successful. Dean never loosened his grip as Alex was lost to unconsciousness.

Everything went dark for his little sister.

* * *

 _"_ _I didn't mean to-"_

 _"_ _Dean, this is serious. It's bad enough that you have the mark, but not telling your sister…it leads to incidents like this."_

 _"_ _It's not her problem to deal with."_

 _"_ _You are her brother, Dean. You know as well as I do that she will do everything she can to rid you of this."_

 _"_ _Exactly…"_

The hushed, but indignant tones made Alex open her eyes.

 _"_ _You must tell her."_

"Tell me what?" Alex asked, surprised at hearing her own voice. There wasn't much left as it was scratchy and her throat felt like it was burning. She saw Dean and Castiel standing in her room, watching her. _"Thank god, Cas."_ she said to herself. Alex tried to sit up on her bed, but she automatically tumbled over when she felt an intense pain in her side. It made her wince and she fell back onto her bed. She lifted her shirt, just enough to reveal the unsightly, sizable purple bruise on her ribs.

Then the events of the day replayed in her mind.

Alex lifted one bruised hand to her lips and she felt the place where the cut had now dried over with blood. She looked over to the other two people occupying the room and she was fighting back the urge to cry. "…what did you do to me?" she spoke in a low, anguished whisper.

"I'm sorry, Alex." Dean apologized, automatically knowing she was speaking to him.

"What did you do to me?!" she managed to yell, but her voice was hoarse, so it sounded dreadful.

"Al-"

Before Dean could explain himself, Alex snatched her alarm clock off her bedside table and hurled it towards her brother. It missed him, but her accuracy wasn't important. Whether she was trying to hit him or prove a point about how hurt she was (emotionally and physically), the guilty look and Dean's face never fell away.

"…get out." Alex muttered.

Dean stepped forward, ready to once again, try and explain himself, but Alex wasn't having it. She shot daggers at her brother, warning him to not even try; she didn't want to hear him try and justify himself for damaging her. Dean stared at his sister for a moment, then slowly made his way out of her room, never looking back.

When he was out of sight, Alex let the trapped tears flow free.

How did they end up here? This wasn't the Dean she knew; this wasn't the dean she trusted.

"Alex." Cas spoke, firmly.

His voice made her jump a little, she had forgotten he was still in the room. Alex looked at her angelic friend on the other side of the room and watched him walk towards her. He reached out on hand and she didn't dare move from his reach. Alex knew exactly what he was doing.

With the simple movement of his fingers to her forehead, Cas healed Alex.

Alex could feel her body fix itself from the inside. She let out a shaky breath as Cas removed his hand and she sat up in bed, painlessly.

"Thanks, Cas." Alex said, her voice back to normal.

Castiel gave her one nod to acknowledge her thanks. He stood beside her, knowing that he should fill her in about the secret her brother was keeping from her.

"Um, did you actually hear me call you or was it just a coincidence that you showed up?" Alex asked, breaking the heavy silence.

"I heard you." Castiel confirmed. "When I showed up, you were unconscious on the floor and your brother was…having a drink in the library."

Alex shook her head.

"If it makes it any better, he says he doesn't remember much about what happened." Cas added.

"It doesn't." Alex sighed out, pulling her knees to her chest.

Castiel motioned forward, hesitating before sitting on the edge of the bed next to Alex. "Your brother is in trouble, Alex."

Alex narrowed her eyes and furrowed her brows. "…what? What kind of trouble?" She genuinely had no idea what her friend was talking about.

"He is now the bearer of the Mark of Cain."

Alex's face played a confused look. "The Mark of Cain…?"

Cas sighed, he wasn't sure where to begin explaining. "The Mark of Cain was created by God to lock away the Darkness. The mark was given to Lucifer, who then passed it onto Cain to use as the source of power for the First Blade."

Staring in wonder, Alex's mouth was hanging open, her eyes filled with bewilderment. "Cas, I have no idea what where this is coming from. I mean, I've never heard of this 'mark' or-or the _'Darkness'_? What the hell?"

"Alex, you need to listen very carefully." Castiel interrupted, leaving no room for Alex to argue. "This mark, it's been given to Dean by Cain himself, so he can kill Abaddon. And it's going to change him. I can already tell it has…"

Alex opened and closed her mouth, unsure of how to respond. This was the first time she was hearing of Dean's "plan" to end Abaddon. "So, because of this mark, my brother choked me out and left me on the floor?"

"The mark affects the bearer to where they must constantly kill something. But I don't think Dean is too far in to where you have to walk on eggshells."

"Um, I'm sorry, but _my own brother_ and _your_ friend, nearly killed me, like an hour ago. And you think I shouldn't watch over my shoulder?"

Castiel provided no vocal response, only a wary look on his face.

"So, if I hadn't of called you when I did?" Alex questioned

"I don't know." Cas admitted, a little delayed. He didn't want to think about dean harming Alex like that, he honestly couldn't imagine it; but it happened.

"Why didn't he tell me?" Alex wondered out loud, looking up at Castiel.

"Maybe that's a question for Dean." Cas remarked, disappearing in the blink of an eye.

Alex shook her head and nervously twirled a piece of hair in her fingers. She got out of bed and started to make her way out of her room to find her brother, until her own thoughts stopped her. She backed up into the doorway, turning around to back over to her bed. Alex kneeled on the floor, besides her mattress. Alex lifted it, revealing a bible she kept under there. She had read this thing cover to cover a few times, and why she didn't think of it while Castiel was speaking to her, she didn't know. Alex flipped through the pages until she found what she was looking for.

 _Genesis 4:15_

 _'_ _Then the LORD said to him, "Not so! If anyone kills Cain, vengeance shall be taken on him sevenfold." And the LORD put a mark on Cain, lest any who found him should attack him.'_

Alex closed the book, dropping it on her bed with a thud. She needed to find Dean and they needed to talk, like, yesterday.

* * *

The last place Alex had thought to look (which she should've thought to look first) was the kitchen; and there he was, sipping on whiskey. Alex tried to mentally prepare herself, but she jumped right in.

"Hey." she greeted as she entered to kitchen, taking a seat in front of him.

Dean looked up, not expecting to see Alex that quickly. She looked good as new, on the outside at least. "You, uh, Cas fix you up?"

Alex nodded, not providing any words.

Dean stared down into his glass and sighed. "I'm sorry, Alex."

"I know." Alex remarked. "But I want to know why you didn't tell me."

"Tell you about what?" Dean asked, trying to play innocent.

"Your plan. You're plan to kill Abaddon and what you have to go through to do it."

"Let me guess, Cas told you about the mark."

"Yeah, because you didn't bother. And now, look where we are. You could've killed me, Dean."

Alex scoffed and leaned forward. "Like hell it isn't! First, because of that damn thing, I could've died today at the hands of my own brother. If I hadn't of called Castiel at the last minute, I would probably still be left unconscious on the floor. Second, I think you're in way to deep here."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean questioned, irritation in his voice.

"You do know the effects of this thing, right?" Alex responded, not answering her brother's question.

"For the most part…"

"For the most part? Are you serious right now?!" Alex shouted.

"We need to kill Abaddon, you know that!"

"Then the LORD said to him, "Not so! If anyone kills Cain, vengeance shall be taken on him sevenfold." And the LORD put a mark on Cain, lest any who found him should attack him." Alex recited the bible passage. Alex kept her focus on Dean. "You do know what the means, right?"

"Yeah." he simply responded, more so, so that Alex would stop interrogating him.

"What does it mean?"

"Alex-"

"…tell me what it means, Dean." Alex pushed.

Dean downed the last of whiskey in his glass and set the glass on the table. "…well, for one thing, it means immortality."

" _Oh_ , but don't stop there, big brother." she sarcastically taunted. "It also means _death_ , and a lot of it. And from what I've heard, this thing is going to change you, probably in more ways than one. Hell, it already has." Alex sat back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest. The moment of silence that followed was delicate since this conversation could go one of two ways. It could either end with Dean agreeing to let Alex help him to rid him of the mark, or he would flat out refuse, and she would go against him in the matter.

"I want to see it." Alex spat out.

'What?" Dean asked, taken aback.

"Show me the mark."

Dean didn't give it a second thought. He rolled up his sleeve and turned over his arm, laying it down in front of him. The sight gave Alex shivers through her body. The mark was big and it looked evil. She took her eyes away, focusing on the plain surface in front of her.

"I'm going to help you." she declared.

"No, you're not." Dean shot back.

Alex looked up, not willing to take him bossing her around. "Like hell I'm not. Dean, you know that something like _this_ , must come with a price. And I doubt it's all rainbows and pie on the other side. So, yes, I am going to help you."

"…this isn't your problem, Alex."

" _Pft_ , _your_ problems are _my_ problems. How many time have I told you that? We've been through too much shit together to _not_ have each other's backs."

Dean didn't say anything. He simply got up from the table and walked away, making his way out the door.

"Where are you going?" Alex turned to ask in a demanding tone.

"I need some air." Dean replied, not bothering to look at Alex; and then he was gone, out of sight.

Alex dropped her head in her hands. She admitted to herself that she didn't have the best approach with the situation; that maybe she came on too strongly or worst case scenario, he was serious about her staying out of it.

 _Yeah, right…_

Despite what Dean said, Alex would find a way to help him get rid of the mark, before it did any real damage to him. She needed to start researching and reading lore as soon as possible. Then she thought, _"What if he tried to stop me?"_ ; and he would, no doubt. So, Alex decided right there, even after they promised no more secrets between the two of them (since it always ended up with someone being hurt due to the other believing it was safer for the other), she would keep her work to herself and only reveal it when it was time. Time wasn't something they had a lot of, though, she knew that. This was her priority; her brother was her priority.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please remember to review! I would really appreciate it. Also, check out my other work(s): _The Unforeseeable Life of Alexandra Winchester_.


	20. Alone in the Kingdom of End

**I hope you enjoy and please remember to review! Happy reading. x**

 **All rights go to the owners of Supernatural, except for my original character.**

* * *

 **Alone in the Kingdom of End**

 _Purgatory (pur-ga-to-ry) /_ _ˈpərɡəˌtôrē/_

 _-a place or state of suffering inhabited by the souls of sinners who are expiating their sins before going to heaven_

There were three things that Alexandra Winchester was absolute sure of.

1.) Her head was throbbing erratically.

2.) Dick Roman was dead.

3.) She had been blown to Purgatory along with Dean and Castiel.

Alex's eyes danced back and forth rapidly, glancing at the unfamiliar surrounding space. It was dark and the forest looked like it went on for miles. Alex looked down, Dean and Castiel unconscious at her feet. She bent down, shaking their bodies roughly to wake them, not bothering to be gentle.

The two woke in a haze, eventually rising to their feet.

"Where are we?" the oldest Winchester asked.

"Purgatory." Alex and Cas answered in harmony; Alex's voice cold and void.

Every soul in Purgatory is damned to eternity of being hunted, by others just like them. The coldness of the night ripped over Alex's body and through her hair; the hostile atmosphere reminding her of where she now had to fight for her life, reminding her to fight for Dean and Castiel.

Maybe it was the place or maybe it was just…Alex. She wasn't sad about being blasted to Purgatory, she was pissed off, to say the least. The girl was ready to bury whatever abomination tried to come at her and her family. The sounds of rustling bushes, leaves, and the low growls that surrounded them filled her ears. The three of them, glancing around in different areas of the forest; and when Alex turned back around, she saw only herself and her brother.

Castiel had left them.

"We're not going to stand here and be torn to shreds." Alex declared, spiteful.

The pair of human hunters carefully made their way through the unlit forest, keeping their ears open as they went.

* * *

 _"_ _It is therefore a holy and wholesome thought to pray for the dead, that they may be loosed from sins."_

 _-2 Maccabees 12:46_

It seemed like it came out of nowhere, but no doubt hiding in the darkness. It smiled at Alex and her brother. It exposed its ugly fangs and stood, frozen, watching the humans, waiting to make a move.

It ran at Alex, but the experienced and oh, so ever angry hunter was fast as she whipped out a hidden blade from the waistband of her jeans. The beast had practically signed its own death sentence; it jumped at Alex, as if she was the only available target. Alex had her blade in the thing's chest quicker than her brother could even form a thought or say anything regarding what he was witnessing. Alex could feel the blade break through its body, she could feel the blood cover her fingers in its thick warmth. The youngest Winchester pulled her blade free, kicking the monster to the cold and muddy ground.

Alex let out a breath the she wasn't even aware she was holding, and she looked at her brother. In his eyes, she could see angst, but also resolution. Alex took her dripping blade and shook off some of the blood, casually wiping the excess on her pants; she handed that one to her brother. Opening her jacket, she grabbed her smaller, but effective extra blade.

 _"_ _Thank god, I packed extra."_ she thought to herself.

The adrenaline pumping through her body felt unreal. It was powerful and she felt ready to fight-to _kill_ anything or _anyone_ who dared to harm her or Dean.

* * *

Time went on.

How much time exactly?

Alex had no clue. She fought alongside the one person who meant the most to her, the one persons he needed to protect.

Dean.

It was nothing new, them watching each other's backs; but, in Purgatory, all senses were turned to one-hundred and the siblings never left the other's side.

Alex barely slept, thinking that they would be attacked by trying to rest their exhausted bodies. Being in Purgatory, Alex considered it worse than actual hell. At least there, she wasn't constantly on the run. On the other hand, it wasn't just her own life she had to worry about anymore.

They could have an extra body, but they had been abandoned.

The never-ending running, the continuous killing was taking its toll on Alex. It was going to her head. She saw shadows out of the corners of her eyes, heard things that weren't there; Dean having to calm her down, telling her that there was nothing there. The girl was drained, possibly beyond repair; but the outrage never left her system. Her battery was running low, barely able to carry herself any longer as she and Dean trekked through the gloomy land. Alex was covered in filth. Dried blood, dirt, sweat, it all piled on as they lived in constant peril; but it didn't faze her. She appreciated the appearance as it provided her some sort of mask to cover up her real feelings.

* * *

 _"_ _Holy Mary, the deliverer, pray for us and for the souls in Purgatory."_

 _-One-hundred Days' Indulgence_

Alex prayed and she knew that Dean prayed, too; especially when he thought she wasn't listening.

Castiel was nowhere to be found. Alex was sure he was ignoring their prayers, too busy watching his own back for survival.

It made her blood boil, thinking about the angel. He had left them stranded in the middle of the forest, without a single word of where he would be.

 _"_ _Castiel, you son of a bitch-"_ she began silently. Her lovely prayer was cut short due to monsters attempting to surround her and her brother. They both rose to their feet, slowly, glancing over at the other. Their hands where ready, already carrying their trusty, slaughtering assistants.

Alex wasted no time playing the waiting game. She launched herself at one monster, who wasn't ready for her sudden movements. The sharp blade left the beast, just as quickly as it entered. The sight of Dean fighting his own battle out of the corner of her eye made Alex's stomach turn. There were too many, Alex and Dean were outnumbered.

"Run!" she shouted. "Dean, move!"

They slashed their way through a few bodies, watching ahead of them as they ran. The twist and turns provided by the misshapen trees kept Alex on her toes; she wasn't planning to be the falling cliché from a horror movie.

She ran.

And she ran.

And she ran until she was certain they had outrun the gang od damned souls. Her chest was rising and falling heavily, sweat covered her face, leaving clear trails in the dirt that covered it. But something wasn't right. It was quiet.

It was _way_ too quiet.

And where the hell was Dean?!

Alex's eyes moved frantically as she observed her surroundings. She saw nothing but grey and shades of black, the world of color she had become accustomed to. She scanned the never-ending forest, desperate to capture her brother's image.

No such luck.

She ran back the way she had come, until a loud, familiar voice echoed from behind her.

 _"_ _Alex!"_ it called. It was Dean's voice, there was no denying it.

Alex sharply turned on her heels, running towards the distresses sound of her blood, until she stopped dead in her tracks.

 _"_ _Alex! Help me!"_ his voice cried out, clearly coming from the opposite direction.

She didn't know what to think. Alex had lost her brother and she had no clue where he was. Standing in the middle of the damp forest, lost and battered, Alex dropped to her knees. The shell of the cold-hearted, void hunter she had become was shedding. She looked up to the cloudy sky, letting tears roll free.

 _"_ _Ahhh! God, damn it!"_ she bellowed, ripping her hands though her nappy, matted hair.

Her heart was racing and anxiety overtook the girl.

"Dean!" she yelled out, not caring about attracting the evil that she knew surrounded her.

How could she have been so stupid? By running away, Alex had more than likely sent her brother to his death. Her tears weren't filled with sadness, more like anger and they were hungry for retaliation.

 _"_ _Dean!"_

This was it.

This was how their lives would end.

And it was all Alex's fault.

There would be no expiating for her sins now.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please remember to review. I would really appreciate it. Also, check out my other work(s): _The Unforeseeable Life of Alexandra Winchester_.


	21. Short Handwritten Note

**This was kind of a spur of the moment thing. Its a letter that Alex wrote to Dean. Her words say it all. I hope you enjoy and please remember to review. Happy reading. x**

 **P.S. I had certain parts of the letter with a strike through the words, but it didn't stick in the doc manager; so, it doesn't have the same effect, but its okay.**

 **All rights go to the owners of Supernatural, except for my original character.**

* * *

 **Short Handwritten Note**

Let me get straight to the point here, okay? I need to say things that I can't say over the phone-things I could never say in person. A hand-written letter seemed acceptable, but we'll see, right? Anyway, I think somewhere along the way in our crazy little lives, I forgot to tell you how much I look up to you. When we were younger and Dad would leave us for days at a time, leave us to live like adults, you were always right by my side. You raised me, you taught me right from wrong, even if I sometimes purposely rebelled. As we got older, you were even more protective, but I don't think I ever thanked you for that. So, thank you. I'm sure you saved me some heartache. I started wearing plaid and for the longest time I actually hated the pattern. I told myself it's what heroes wore. It was like seeing you wear a cape.

There are a thousand and one things running through my mind right now as I sit and write this. I'm in the library at the moment. It's quiet. The other day I heard someone playing Zeppelin through their earbuds and I automatically thought of you. How could I not? I do miss you and I'm sorry that I haven't called in a while. I don't want a certain someone interfering with what I have to say. It's hard; and I'm sure It's hard where you are. You're probably getting ready to go on another hunt soon, but I hope you're taking care of yourself. Don't let what Dad wants, overtake what you need. You're always so tough and the bravest person I know.

I don't know if it's just me, but I feel like we're both shutting down, in our own ways. For me, it was leaving. I'm not going to tell you that I regret it, because I don't. I needed this. This is what I wanted. Sure, I live in peaceful awareness of what is out in the dark, but it helps knowing that there are people like you taking care of things. I can just picture your face as you read this. You're probably holding a stoic expression, but as you read this sentence, you give away and a small smile might creep up. No? Well, I tried.

Look, I need to ask something. I know I don't have the right to ask anything of you, but hear me out. I need you to stand up for yourself. Take control of the things you want. I'm not saying follow the yellow brick road down to "Alexland", but do something for yourself. Please.

Tell Dad I said hi. Actually, don't.

I miss you, Dean.

Love,

Alex.

* * *

Alex never sent the letter.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please remember to review. I would really appreciate it. Also, check out my other work(s): _The Unforeseeable Life of Alexandra Winchester_.


	22. Run, Run Lost Boy, Run

**Hey all, here is the next one-shot for those of you who read this little collection. This one-shot is based on the beginning of S10 when Dean was missing. There's no context in this that says why he's missing. but it still works. I hope you enjoy and please remember to review! Happy reading. x**

 **All rights go to the owners of Supernatural, except for my original character.**

* * *

 **Run, Run Lost Boy, Run**

The aroma of freshly brewed coffee filled the air of the kitchen. Alex was hopeful that her fourth pot of the day would somehow magically provide her with sense, or clue as to where her brother was, or how to help him. She hadn't been sleeping and it was without a doubt, taking its toll on the girl. Her rims of her eyes were red, the color surrounding her green eyes was discolored. Sleep was the last thing on her mind, though. Rest would come when her brother came home.

Taking her mug of caffeine, Alex walked back slowly to the dim library. The library had basically been her home, inside of her home. Her work was scattered about. Books, papers, and her computer covered every visible surface of her permanent work station. She pulled out the stiff chair and sat down in front of her computer, placing her coffee aside. Her eyes, heavy and strained, struggled to keep focus on the bright screen. Even adjusting the setting of the brightness did nothing for her. She circled her neck, causing some satisfying cracks and stretching. A sigh left her mouth as Alex ran both of her shaking hands over her face, harshly rubbing her skin with her palms.

Alex grabbed her mug and drank the hot liquid inside, ignoring the scolding temperature. She was already numb, hot coffee didn't faze her. Setting her mug down, her sore eyes wandered over everything he had been able to collect over the past week or so. None of it seemed to be able to help her, help her bring her brother home. She couldn't fail, she couldn't fail him, not again.

In the moment of deep thought, a light breeze blew behind Alex, causing her hair to fly. A half-hearted grin found itself on her face. She didn't turn around, because she didn't have to. "Hey, Cas." she greeted quietly.

"Hello, Alex." Castiel responded. The angel walked over to the table that was littered with what was deemed useless information long before his arrival. He picked up several pieces of paper, scanning them intently as he went. He narrows his eyes and gave a slow look at the exhausted girl before him. "How are you doing?" he asked her, setting down the papers on the table.

"I'm great. Just super…" Alex replied. One hand rested under her chin and she didn't bother looking at Cas as she spoke.

Castiel tilted his head, studying his friend. "You look terrible."

Then, Alex made the effort to look at Cas in the eyes. She licked her lips in thought and shook her head, letting her hands fall into her lap. "Wow, Cas. You really know how to make a girl feel special."

"…was I supposed to lie to you?"

Alex let out a small, genuine, but quiet laugh. "No. it's-just forget it. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Taking in the sight before me, I assume you're still searching for Dean?"

"You assumed correct."

"And how is that going?"

Alex scoffed. "It's…it's going. At least I think-hope it is." Alex's eyes strolled along her familiar surroundings. She took in the sight of her paper mess, the countless and heavyweight books lying about, her dirty coffee mugs. She sighed, leaning back and sliding down in her chair. "I don't know anymore. There hasn't been anything useful. Nothing is giving me any idea of how to help him."

"He hasn't tried to contact you?"

"No. Not once. And believe me when I tell you that I've tried _several_ times on my end. Voicemail every time."

"I do believe you."

Alex offered a slight, but forced smile. "Hm, well, thanks I guess."

"But, Alex…"

Alex looked up into her friend's blue eyes when he trailed off. "What?"

"Have you ever considered that Dean doesn't want to be found"

The weary girl nodded her head in amusement and scrunched her nose. "Ha, good one, Cas."

The angel kept a stoic front as he stood in front of Alex.

"Oh my god, you're serious." Alex breathed out, letting her face fall. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment before getting out of her seat. She stood there, hands resting on the back of her chair. "What am I supposed to do, huh? Just let my brother roam about doing only god knows what?"

Cas regarded her for a short moment, but didn't get the chance to speak as Alex voiced herself once more.

"He just up-and-left. He didn't even say anything! Now, he could be anywhere, he could be dead!" Alex shouted, throwing her hands into the air for dramatic effect.

"Alex, that's very unlikely. Knowing Dean, he would never let anyone close enough to harm him. Perhaps he left for a reason."

Alex snapped her head to the side in a question-like manner. Her eyes and brows were tightly narrowed. "Give me one good reason." she challenged.

"To protect you." Cas simply said.

Alex scratched at her chin in frustration. "That is one of his favorite hobbies." she declared, sarcastic. "But I don't need protection from my own brother, Cas."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Why do you ask?" Alex questioned suspiciously.

"Take for example when I found you unconscious on the floor that one night, after Dean strangled you and left you laying on the ground."

Alex saw his point, putting her hands up in surrender. "Okay, fine. I see your point, but this is bigger than that. He's practically missing and I don't have the slightest idea as to where he could be." Alex was trying to explain herself calmly, but the defeat and worry was threatening to burst her seams any second. "I looked for days. I had a few leads from a couple of towns over, but when I got there, surprise, surprise. He wasn't there. I don't know what to do."

"Alex-" Castiel began.

"You'll help me, right? That's why you came here?" Alex asked, a hint of optimism sprinkled in her voice.

"That's not why I came to see you."

"But-wait, what? What do you mean?"

Castiel sighed, walking to stand closer to Alex. "I came to tell you to let it go. He will come back when he's ready."

Alex's face was blank. Was she hearing him correctly? Confusion was quickly written in her features. "Excuse me? You want me…to stop looking for Dean, because, what?"

"As I said, maybe he left for a reason." Cas tried to justify.

"I can't believe you right now." Alex spoke quietly. "He's your friend, Cas. How could you even _think_ of suggesting that?"

"Alex, look at what this is doing to you. When was the last time you slept, or ate a decent meal?"

Alex rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Food is the _last_ thing on my mind." she seethed, obviously pissed now. "Dean is out there by himself, probably putting himself in situations he shouldn't! And I _refuse_ to sit around and wait out his temper tantrum ow whatever the hell this is! Do you even care that he's gone?"

Cas bent his head, sympathetically. "Of course, I do."

"Then act like it! Why aren't you helping me?!"

"There is a reason-"

Alex took a book from the table and threw it forcefully past Castiel in anger. "Screw your damn reason! This isn't the first time that he's done something like this, but every time he does it _again_ , it hurts _just_ as bad as the last! I have been here, trying to bring him home and I'm scared that this time he won't make it back!" Alex was screaming, her eyes were wide with rage.

"Why are you so fixed on trying to save your brother?" Cas asked calmly, as if Alex wasn't exploding right in front of him.

"Because that's what we do!" Alex pushed past the table, knocking some papers to the floor with her swift movement. "He doesn't deserve this and neither do I! But I'll be damned if I don't do this right, because I owe him this! I owe my brother everything I have!" Alex was toe-to-toe with Castiel, now. There wasn't a single indication of friendliness to her. "And if you don't understand that, if that's too much to squeeze into your tiny angel brain, then get the hell out of here." The last sentence was spoken quietly, almost in a whisper, but it also sounded sinister.

Castiel stood like a stone, not backing down, but also not speaking.

"I'll say it again. Either you help me, or you get out." Alex added, her voice low and intimidating as she could make it. And in the blink of an eye, a familiar breeze found its way through the library.

Castiel was gone.

Alex stayed in place, biting the inside of her cheek. She looked up to the ceiling, her insides fuming. "Dean was _right_!" she bellowed. "Angels are _dicks_!"

* * *

Thanks for reading and please remember to review. I would really appreciate it. Also, check out my other work(s)" _The Unforeseeable Life of Alexandra Winchester_.


	23. A Promise She Will Forever Keep

**Here is the next one-shot! I hope you enjoy and remember to review. Happy reading. x**

 **All rights go to the owners of Supernatural, except for my original character.**

* * *

 **A Promise She Will Forever Keep**

"Is there anything else about your brother that may seem significant?" Dean asked the teenage girl, Coty.

Coty had an older brother, Daniel, who was the fifth victim of unusual deaths in their small town.

"Not that I can think of." Coty answered, eyes glued to the floor. "I mean, he was a normal guy, I guess. As normal as anyone could be."

"Did you notice anything strange? Say like, strange behaviors or-"

"What do you mean?" Coty questioned, eyes tearing from the floor. The girl seemed to get defensive.

"Was Daniel acting weird before his death, or did you happen to smell sulfur-rotten eggs by any chance?" Alex finished for Dean.

"Uh, no. What the heck?"

"Just procedural questions." Dean reassured with a smile.

"Okay, Coty, do you mind if we take a look around? May we see Daniel's room if its alright with you?" Alex requested.

The confusion and tension began to melt away from Coty. "Sure." She agreed, standing up from the couch. "It's this way." She led Alex and Dean to her brother's room, stopping in front of the closed door.

Alex turned to the girl. "Are you okay with this?"

The teenage girl nodded, crossing her arms for comfort. "It's fine, really. Anything else I can do, please just let me know."

Alex and Dean nodded their acknowledgment. Dean open the door slowly, then all the way. Upon entering, not one item seemed to be out of place. It was tidy and the boy's bed was perfectly made, adding to the peculiar atmosphere. The floor was clean, books in order, clothes neatly hanging in the large closet.

"Has anybody been in here to clean up?" Dean questioned Coty.

Coty shook her head. "No. He was always kind of a neat-freak, though." she mentioned.

"Alex walked over to Dean, her back to Coty. "You want to check this out, maybe use EMF? I can take her somewhere else." she whispered.

Dean nodded, sending Alex out the door.

"Is everything okay?" Coty asked, following Alex wherever she went.

"Oh, yeah. We just don't need both of us in there doing the same job." Alex explained, walking down a wide hallway. Turning a corner, her green eyes caught sight of a wall full of pictures. Frames of all sizes and shapes hung aptly on the wall, all filled with happy photographs of their family; a lot of them capturing moments between Coty and Daniel. Alex studied them, noticing the smiles and their bright eyes. She came across a picture with two older individuals, one man and one woman, the woman easily resembling Coty.

"Are these your parents?" Alex pondered, pointing to the picture.

"Yeah."

"Okay, well, will they be visiting soon?"

"Uh, no. Not unless you know how to talk to the dead."

The looked at the girl with wide eyes. "E-excuse me?" Not only did Alex know how to talk to the dead, she had done it before.

Coty cracked a half-hearted smile, shrugging her shoulder. "Sorry, bad joke." She scratched awkwardly at her head and took in a deep breath. "We lost out parents when we were younger to a car crash. Since Daniel was twenty-three at the time, he became my legal guardian. I was only twelve, so it was kind of stressful for him. But I'm nineteen now, so…"

"I'm so sorry." Alex apologized, not realizing how insensitive she was about the subject.

"It's okay. You didn't know."

Alex gave a small smile, returning her eyes to the frames on the wall.

"Daniel was my best friend…my hero." Coty spoke, almost in a whisper; but Alex heard it loud and clear.

"I know how that feels." Alex replied, not catching her own words.

"You have a brother, too?"

Alex nodded slowly. "I do. An older brother, like you."

That fact seemed to spike the girl's mood. "Really? What's he like?"

Alex gave a light laugh. "He's, uh-"

Before Alex could come up with a satisfying answer, Dean found them in the hallway. "What're you guys up to?" he asked, stopping by Alex.

"Agent Amato was telling me about her brother." Coty explained.

Dean turned his attention to Alex, eyebrows raised in curiosity. He dug his hands into his pockets and asked, "Oh, really?"

"Go on." Coty encouraged Alex.

Alex stood by the two of them, slightly frozen, unsure how to get herself out of the situation. "Uh, what was your question?"

"What's your brother like?" Coty answered.

Standing gawkily, Alex's brain scrambled to come up with something believable. Her brother was standing right next to her, but Coty couldn't know that. "Well," she began. Then, she started to seriously think about the girl's question.

"Wait!" Coty exclaimed. "Let me make you two some coffee. It's the least I could do."

 _Oh, no."_ Alex thought. "Actually, we have to-"

"I'd love some coffee." Dean butted in, cheery and obviously enjoying Alex's nervousness. "Agent Amato?"

There was no getting out of this one.

Alex slumped her shoulders slightly. "One cup wouldn't hurt…" she responded, a little defeated.

The two "agents" followed Coty to her kitchen, where she quickly brewed a fresh pot. She handed Alex and Dean their mugs, sitting across from the two.

"I completely interrupted you. I'm sorry." Coty apologized to Alex.

"it's okay." Alex reassured. "I was just going to say that my brother is a good guy, always had been." Alex felt edgy, gripping her fingers around her hot, ceramic mug.

"That's it?" Coty asked.

Alex narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"There has to be more than that. Like, ugh, I don't know. Do you guys at least talk?" Coty pushed.

Alex grinned, although she was trying to repress it. "I talked to him today, actually. We pretty much talk every day."

"What's he like though?"

The younger Winchester was caught off guard by the girl's need to know so much about her brother. Alex wondered if Coty just wanted to hear about someone else's brother-a brother that was still _living_ , to remind her of her own. She glanced at Dean, seeing him staring into the table, no doubt feeling as uncomfortable as she was. Letting go of her mug and pushing it aside, Alex gave in. "My brother is a lot of things, Coty. He's intelligent, brave, kind of questionable," she teased. "but he's also the best person I know."

That earned a smile from the girl.

"You said your brother raised you, right?" Alex questioned.

Coty nodded. "Pretty much." she replied, her smile still plastered on her face.

Alex leaned into the table. "You and I have that in common. My brother and I were sometimes on our own when we were kids. He always made sure I had what I needed, even if that meant making a sacrifice for himself. He still does it, to this day." Alex grabbed her coffee and took a sip, seeing Dean doing to same. By Coty asking these questions, Alex felt it was kind of an unspoken "thank you" to her brother, even if she wasn't speaking directly to him. She couldn't recall the last time she thanked him for something.

"Hm, that sounds like Daniel." Coty commented.

"then there's no doubt that he was one of the good ones."

"The best. He's my hero, always will be."

Alex turned her heads towards Dean, who only met her eyes for a brief moment. She nodded, "Mine is, too." Finally, Alex felt an out and stood up from the table, Dean following action. Alex walked a few steps to Coty, who also stood up from the table.

"If you need anything, you call me, okay?" Alex asked, handing the girl a card with her number printed on it.

"I will. Thank you, agents."

Alex and Dean began making their way to the door when Coty called. "Agent Amato!"

Alex looked back, then to Dean. "I'll wait outside." he said, leaving Alex alone with Coty.

"Is something wrong?" Alex pondered.

"No. Just-" Coty began, unable to string her sentence together.

"Go ahead and say what you have to say." Alex said kindly.

Coty sighed, playing with the rings on her fingers. "Can you promise me something?"

"Um, it kind of depends on what you're about to ask of me."

"Can you promise to stand by your brother?"

Alex narrowed her eyes. "Can you elaborate a little?"

"I mean, will you stick by him? Even when he is 'kind of questionable'?" I'd give anything to have Daniel back, to not take the small things for granted. I wouldn't wish this one anybody." Coty explained.

Alex's face went soft. What the girl standing before her didn't know, was that Alex did know what it was like to lose a brother, what it was like to take the small things-the things that seemed unimportant for granted. Alex pulled Coty into a hug, which she returned. "I can promise that."

They released one another and went separate ways. Alex walked down the steps of the suburban home, fast walking towards the Impala, where Dean was waiting inside.

Alex got into the passenger side, buckling her seat belt.

"What did she say?" Dean questioned.

Alex looked at Dean, wholeheartedly. "She asked me to promise to stick by my brother."

Dean kept a straight expression. "What did you tell her?"

"I told her that I promise."

* * *

Thanks for reading and please remember to review. I would really appreciate it. Also check out my other Supernatural work(s): _The Unforeseeable Life of Alexandra Winchester_

If you like Criminal Minds, check out my new and improved version of my story: _Not Like This_


	24. Redamancy

**Hey everybody, here is a new one-shot for you all. I hope you enjoy and remember to review! Happy reading. x**

 **All rights go to the owners of Supernatural, except for my original character.**

* * *

 **Redamancy**

Tossing and turning, feeling like the world is about to spill over. She scared herself awake, clutching a handful of unruly brown hair.

The weary girl sat up in bed, chest rising at a rapid pace. Cold and salty sweat covered her face, arms and chest.

It's four a.m.

The older brother sleeping in the bed across the room doesn't make a sound. Despite having the instincts to jump awake at any little sound, he's crashed. A hunt can do that to a person.

With her breathing down to a steady rhythm, she wonders if she should wake him, tell him about the nightmares that plague her unconscious state. She ponders the thought of him already being aware; and if he was, he didn't say anything about it.

She set her size eight feet down onto the old, musky motel carpet and carefully lifted her body out of bed. The black shorts and tank top she was wearing as pajamas made the air around her seem raw, even though the temperature in the room was fairly warm.

Creeping across the room, she quietly grabbed the older hunter's jacket that was resting on a chair. She slipped her arms through the long sleeves and wrapped the rest over her middle.

Tense green eyes met the double lock attached to the door. She had to be quiet, she didn't want to disturb anything…or _anyone_. Slim and shaky fingers reached to the cold metal, creating action that allowed the door to open with a slight squeak. The sound made her cringe, but she slipped out before she was noticed.

The Colorado air was nippy, but she didn't mind. She had always preferred the cold over the blazing heat. Barefoot, she sat herself down onto the scratchy pavement beside the door. Eyes closed, taking a minute to compose herself, the girl let one tear escape and roll down her face. It dried quickly and made her smooth face itch with irritation.

What was she supposed to do?

The memories of the day prior flashed in her hazy mind. The torment from creatures that shouldn't exist, having to watch her brother be thrown around like a dirty rag doll, and the blood… _so much_ blood. For some reason, it bothered her more than usual. This life was hard, no doubt about that; but things weren't supposed to be this difficult or this harrowing. She was absent, mindlessly picking away at a scab on her knuckles, "reminiscing" about when life seemed simpler.

The young hunter is barely fazed when a breeze of air fills the spaces around her, blowing her hair over her face and in her eyes. Footsteps can be heard clearly, but they're not acknowledged. She keeps her eyes glued to the rocky pavement, closing the large, borrowed jacket around her even more. Her bungled attempt at providing herself with some security. The presence standing in front of her is silent. Not a word is spoken and she's grateful nothing has to be said.

She knows who it is.

Whether her friend could sense her troubles or it was just a coincidence that he showed up in the middle of the night, she didn't know. It didn't matter, either. Finally, she let her jaded eyes wander to the familiar figure, meeting his wondrous blue eyes. She offered him a small, half-hearted smile, knowing he could see right through it. He offered one back, though his was filled with sympathy.

The angelic being took a few, small steps towards her, placing himself down on the dusty concrete alongside her. It seems that lately, he's there for her whenever she's in pain, physical or emotional. His perception tells him that he provides a feeling of peace, or safety to the girl. He is more than willing to offer that comfort.

Fighting back the anger and embarrassment that comes in waves, each one stronger than the last, she tells herself to get it together, to have self-control over her mind and body. If she lets go of that, what is she left with?

 _"I should be stronger than this."_

Without thinking, she lays her head on the relaxed shoulder next to her. She questions to herself if he was expecting the action, considering he didn't jump at the swift contact. Questions run through her mind, questions asking if he had anything better to do, if he had some sort of God-given assignment to obey. Maybe he did, maybe he didn't. Either way, he was there and she was thankful.

Being in his light presence brings a rush of calm over the girl. She would never say it out loud or admit it to anyone, but she didn't have to. Wasting breath, trying to talk to someone else about her demons would only cause mental exhaustion. The restful silence is delicate, but also satisfying.

Looking towards the stars in the sky, she figured out what a true friend was. A true friend is someone who loves you, the imperfect you, the you who breaks down every now and again. They're there for you, even when you don't ask them to be.

The last, lone tear of the night runs down her face. It's not a tear filled with sadness, but one bursting with gratitude. She wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into his body.

"Thank you." she whispered in a breath.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please remember to review! I would really appreciate it. Also, check out my other Supernatural work(s): _The Unforeseeable Life of Alexandra Winchester_

If you like Criminal Minds, check out my new and improved version of my story: _Not Like This_


	25. No Light at the End of the Tunnel: PI

**Hey all, here is the next one-shot. This one is going to have two parts...and It's also going to be the last one-shot for this piece of work. I published my first one-shot in March because I was bored and it turned into something else entirely. I have loved writing out these one-shots for you all and I can honestly say that they got better towards the end (I hope you agree with me). If an idea ever pops into my head for a one-shot I'll write it down and maybe publish another one-shot for this piece. I have two other stories going right now and I want to focus on those a little more.**

 **This is based on the months where Dean is in hell. Now, this two-part one-shot is definitely the most "subject sensitive" piece I have ever written. I will put a warning on both parts, but the worst of it doesn't start until part two.**

 **I hope you enjoy and please remember to review. Happy reading.**

 **All rights go to the owners of Supernatural, except for my original character.**

* * *

 **No Light at the End of the Tunnel: Part I**

 **Warning: Alcohol and (eventual) drug usage**

 **Proceed with caution**

It had been three months.

A long, grueling, heart-rending three months since her brother had met the end of the line. In a way, Alex constantly felt that the whole situation was her fault. If she could have just managed to pay attention to her surroundings, she wouldn't have died, Dean wouldn't have sold his soul and he would still be alive. He would still be breathing, next to his little sister.

Every day was just like the last. Alex woke up from her usual few hours of fitful sleep, showered, drank coffee as if her life depended on it, ate minimal amounts of food and threw back shots like it was nobody's business. When she looked at herself in the mirror, she saw a lost cause. A lost cause who didn't deserve to be alive, who should've been able to rescue the one person who had done the same thing for her so many times before. Her own reflection brought up buried self-hatred and her blood boiled every time she saw her eyes, her own familiar pair of green eyes.

After one particular rough hunt, Alex was driving back to her motel when she drove past a small bar. She slowed down, making an illegal U-turn, even though other cars were coming her way. They honked at her and naturally, Alex didn't give a damn. The car pulled into the dirt parking lot, rolling into a free parking space. Alex never dared to put the Impala next to other cars if she could help it. It could get scratched or dented and Alex didn't have the heart to let that happen. Alex kept her safe, it was the least she felt like she could do.

Stepping out from the car, Alex inhaled the air that smelled faintly of manure. She wrinkled her nose, instantly regretting her decision. Closing the door gently, she started walking towards the bar named Davey's. The girl didn't bother with the way she looked. She knew her clothes were a mess and overall, she just didn't care what others might think. If they had something to say to her or about her, she would deal with it when the time came. The door to the bar was completely made of wood. The white paint was chipping away, making it look beyond its days. The door creaked as she entered the establishment. A few rouge eyes went to her as she slowly walked in, eventually minding their own business. The lighting was dark and soft music was playing from the jukebox in the back by the pool table. Alex grabbed a stool at the bar. glancing at the options of alcohol to choose from.

"How can I help you?" the bartender asked, an older woman who was drying a glass.

Alex thought for a moment, her mouth turning as her mind wandered. "Uh…give me anything that'll burn when it goes down my throat." she smirked, internally laughing at her own pain.

The bartender regarded her for a moment. "I need to see some ID, honey."

"Of course…" Alex groaned, grabbing her wallet from her jacket pocket. She pulled out her real ID, the one with her legal name and her real age. She only carried fakes when she was pretending to be some sort of government official or whatever the job required that day/ The bartender studied the ID, her eyes going from the card to Alex. When the bartender nodded, handing back the card to Alex, she took out one glass and poured a double of Jack.

"Here you go." the woman simply said.

"…thanks." Alex replied, nonchalant. She smelled the liquid first, swashing it around the glass. It didn't take her but two generous gulps before the serving was gone. The glass hit the counter, a little harder than she intended it to. The girl sat there, thinking about nothing and worrying about everything. She pulled out her cellphone, though she didn't know why. Nobody was going to call her and she wasn't planning on making any outgoing calls anytime soon. The phone slipped back into her jean pocket and she sat in her own silent misery. Then, something caught her attention: the music playing in the background. Alex turned her head towards the sound, listening closely. The tune was too easy to identify as it hit her ears.

 _Now, I'm goin' to Rosedale, Take my rider by my side_

 _Still, barrelhouse, if it's on the riverside, yeah_

 _I know my baby, Lord, I said, "Is really sloppy drunk."_

 _I know my mama, Lord, a brown skin, but she ain't no plum_

"You've got to be fucking kidding me…" Alex grumbled. Out of all the songs in the world, it just had to be Zeppelin's _Traveling Riverside Blues_. Alex sloppily let her head fall onto the counter, her forehead meeting the hard, sticky surface. After a minute, she pulled herself back up, flagging down the bartender. "Can I get another, please?" Her tone wasn't filled with upset, it was more liked she was…just done.

Done with everything.

"You ain't lookin' to good, sweetheart." a male voice said from her left side.

 _"_ _Sweetheart? What the fuck?"_ Alex thought to herself. She ignored the guy, focusing on her second helping of amber liquid that was handed to her.

"Oh, so it's like that then, huh?"

Alex was annoyed already. She turned her body, glaring hard at the guy next to her, even though she noticed her was mildly attractive. "Can I help you?"

The guy shrugged. "Don't know. But you're lookin' like you could use a pick me up." There was a small smirk on his face.

Holding up her glass of Jack, Alex gave the guy a fake smile. She drank it down again, three gulps this time instead of two. It satisfied the burning feeling she wished for as it ran into her body. Cringing just a tad, Alex placed down the now empty glass on the counter. "I think I'm good, thanks."

The guy watched her for a moment. He extended his hand, "I'm Dylan." he introduced himself.

Alex looked down at his callused hand, then moved her eyes back to his. Did she want to be an utter bitch or should she be kind for a change? Slowly, Alex let her hand reach out, taking Dylan's hand in her own, shaking it. Her mind spit out the first name it could think of. "I'm Lexie." she lied. Though, in her mind, she wasn't necessarily lying. "Lexie" wasn't _too_ far from her real name and nobody had every called her that in her life, but he didn't need to know that.

Dylan gave her a smile. "Well, what brings you to this neck of the woods?" he questioned, drinking his beer.

Alex shrugged, running a hand through her hair. "Just visiting some family."

"You look like hell. Is that _blood_ on your clothes?"

Alex scoffed, narrowing her eyes at the brave soul who had approached her and was now insulting her. Looking down at her clothes, she noticed just how bas she was. Her clothes were covered in dirt and dried blood. It was splattered on her jeans and rested on her t-shirt. Alex remembered the small band-aid she had to put over a small cut above her eyebrow and she was sure her hair was nappy. Okay, maybe the guy had a point. "It's not like I came here trying to impress anybody."

"Oh, ouch, girl."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Is this what you do all day? Come to the bar, drink and try to hit on girls? Or guys, I don't judge." Alex claimed, holding her hands up in surrender.

Dylan only laughed, finishing off his beer. "Okay, I get it. You just looked like you could use a friend."

"I have plenty of friends." What a huge lie that was.

"Anyway, you, uh, stayin' in town for a while or what?"

"Why?"

Dylan huffed out a laugh. "Listen," he began, scooting his stool closer to Alex. "I usually don't do this, but there's a party at a buddy's house of mine. They can get pretty wild and like I said, you're lookin' like you could use a pick me up.'

I could be a serial killer for all you know." In a way, Alex was positive that she was, in fact, a serial killer.

"I'll take my chances."

Was this guy serious? Alex stared at the man in front of her for a moment. He didn't look that much older than her and she considered telling him to screw off. Instead, the words rolled right off of her tongue, as if she wasn't in control. "Where's this 'pretty wild party'?"

Dylan's eyes grew wide and a smile reached his ears. He nodded happily, getting his phone out his pocket. "Alright, alright. Give me your number and I'll text you the address later."

Grabbing the phone, Alex punched in her real number into Dylan's phone. Once it was done, she handed it back, her face stoic.

"I guess I'll be seein' you later…Lexie." Dylan walked away, leaving the bar. That left Alex to come to terms with what she had just gotten herself into.

What could possibly go wrong, right?

 _And if I stay here with you girl_

 _Things just couldn't even be the same_

 _Cause I'm as free as a bird now_

 _And this bird you cannot change_

Alex sat at the bar, listening to the music in the generally quiet background. Was she actually going to go through with this? Who knows what kind of things could happen at a stupid house party. She had her fair share in college, but that experience didn't last too long.

The bartender approached Alex, leaning down on the counter in front of her. "Be careful, honey. That was Dylan Richards. He don't have the rep he does around here for being a saint."

Alex locked eyes with the woman. She nodded her head in understanding, but that doesn't mean she was listening. "Good to know."

* * *

Thanks for reading and please remember to review! I would really appreciate it. Also, check out my other Supernatural work(s): _The Unforeseeable Life of Alexandra Winchester_

If you like Criminal Minds, check out my new and improved version of my story: _Not Like This_


	26. No Light at the End of the Tunnel: PII

**Before we're finished with this series, I just want to thank each and every one of you who have taken the time out of your lives to read these one-shots that were crap half the time. Again, if i ever have an idea spring up in the future that I think would make a great one-shot, I'll definitely get it down for you all. Remember, this finale part is a little "subject sensitive" and I made this finale part a little longer than usual for you all. Don't worry, this isn't goodbye for Alex. She lives on in my other Supernatural fic. So, with that said, I hope you enjoy. Happy reading. x**

 **All rights go to the owners of Supernatural, except for my original character.**

* * *

 **No Light at the End of the Tunnel: Part II**

 **Warning: Alcohol and drug usage**

 **Proceed with caution**

"1873 W Bronco St." the text message read.

It was eleven o'clock at night and Alex, despite her instincts telling her not to go through with the uncharted plans, decided to give it a chance. She had showered, put on regular clothes that she would normally wear, put on a little more makeup than usual and made her hair look decent. Alex got into the Impala and started to drive down the dark roads. The house was only a short, fifteen-minute drive from her motel. When she pulled up outside the house, there were cars everywhere and people littered the front yard. This was never really her sort of scene, but every now and again in college, she would go out and make some-let's just say she wasn't proud of all her life choices.

Alex decided to be safe and park the car down the road, just in case things got crazy. She had to walk back to the venue for a couple of minutes. The chilly air was seeping through her clothing, but didn't bother her nonetheless. Approaching the house, Alex felt a tinge of anxiety course through her. Even though she had convinced herself that she felt nothing anymore, it didn't mean her common sense was impaired. The people who were standing outside side-eyed her as she walked up the steps, Alex ignored them. The girl was confident that if anybody caused her trouble, she could _easily_ put them on their ass…or in the ground.

The house was drastically dimmed when she entered. White and colored Christmas lights were strung about as mediocre decorations and empty cups were all over the floor. The atmosphere was hot due to all of the bodies and the smell didn't make it any more pleasant. Nirvana was blasting through the house, _Smells Like Teen Spirit_ , one of Alex's favorite songs. While maneuvering her way through the crowd, Alex was pulled by her elbow into a small room. It caught her off guard and her first instinct was to fight back, but she saw Dylan had been the person pulling her. The room was just as dark as the outside, except the music wasn't as loud.

"You made it!" he yelled.

Alex nodded, mustering up a fake smile. "Yeah, I did, didn't I?"

He motioned for her to follow him, which she did. Dylan led her over to a couch where some other people were sitting. Alex and Dylan stood in front of the three people, two males and one female. If that didn't send a red flag, what else would? Regardless, Alex stayed put, some of her curiosity getting the best of her.

"This is Lindsay, Evan, and G." Dylan told Alex, pointing to each of them as he did. "Guys, this is Lexie."

Alex nodded to his friends in acknowledgement, while the others lifted their chins in regard. The girl Lindsay, was obviously wasted and if it wasn't alcohol, Alex was sure she was on something. Even, looked the least intimidating. He had a boyish look to him and his hair was a shaggy, blonde mess. Then, there was G. What it stood for, Alex didn't know and she didn't want to ask. The guy was obviously some sort of douchy "alpha" male. His eyes gave Alex a once-over, which Alex didn't miss.

"You can sit you know." G informed, his voice sounding mellow, not fitting his bravado whatsoever.

Alex accepted, ironically taking an open seat right next to G. She gave a half-hearted grin to the guy, who didn't offer one back.

"You want a drink?" he asked Alex.

"I don't see why not." Alex responded, not even thinking twice about it.

G motioned with his hand towards Dylan, who left the short-lived conversation. He left the room, leaving Alex with his buddies. Alex's green eyes wandered the room. She saw drinking, heavy make-out sessions and what looked like three people getting busy on the opposite side of the room.

"What're you doing in town?" G questioned, making Alex forget about her bizarre surroundings.

"Visiting family. It's uh, been a while." she lied.

Then, Evan poked his head around, catching Alex's eye. "You hate 'em or something?"

Alex laughed a little and shook her head. "No, it's just that…it's complicated."

"We're all complicated." Lindsay slurred as she layed over Evan's lap.

"You got daddy issues, then?" G pushed, no joking tone in his voice.

"Thankfully, no."

"So, what is it?"

Alex knew she couldn't tell complete strangers about her job as a hunter of the supernatural. Then, she said something that she would later regret. "I just lost my brother. It's been rough." Alex laughed to herself softly, feeling sorry for herself. "It's been _really_ rough." she admitted.

"Ugh, I'm so sorry, Lexie." Lindsay apologized, hiccupping as she spoke.

Nobody said anything else, because Dylan came back with their drinks. He handed one to Alex, who accepted and instantly drank from the bottle of beer. The other beverages went to G, Evan and Lindsay.

Dylan kneeled down in front of G, trying to be somewhat slick. He fished for something in his pocket. "Derek said to give this to you, said he owed you." He handed G two, small bags, filled with what powder. G nodded his head in approval as he collected the drugs, clapping Dylan on his shoulder.

Alex watched the whole thing. Her heart was telling her to run, but her mind didn't give a damn. She sipped on her beer, watching others in the room. That room was still dark, the only light source being a few lamps throughout the room. Before she knew it, her legs were being pulled closer as the table she had her feet on was being brought forward. Alex took her feet down, drinking her beer at a fast rate. She finished it, placing the bottle down on the floor.

"Dylan, get her another beer, man." G instructed.

Dylan simply nodded and complied with the order. Clearly, he was G's bitch, not his own person. G put one bag of drugs on the table, stuffing the other in his pocket and pulling out a glass tube. He placed it on the table, taking the bag of coke and pouring it onto the table top. He glanced over at Lindsay and Evan, who were oblivious since they were eating the other's face. G looked over a Alex next, giving her a smirk. He dug into his pocket again, this time pulling out a card. The powder was being separated into small sections. Rows and rows being formed and Alex couldn't help but watch.

When he was finished, G took his glass tube and instantly snorted one line of coke through the tube. He put his head up, itching away at his nose afterward. He laughed a deep laugh, doing another line. Dylan came back in with more drinks, handing them out to Alex and G.

Alex nodded her thanks and drank straight away.

"You still look rough as hell, Lex." Dylan told her, sitting on the arm of the couch next to Alex.

Alex shrugged, as she honestly couldn't care less about how she looked at a house party, filled with people she'll never see again. Suddenly, a large hand was in front her view, holding a glass tube. She looked in the direction of the extended hand, seeing G offering her the tube. "Oh, uh…"

"You said your brother died, right?" G questioned, his face giving no emotion.

"…yeah." Alex confirmed. Her voice was soft and her eyes searched the other's for clues as to why he was bringing up a painful memory.

"And you're sad, aren't you?"

Was this going where she thought it was? Never in her life had Alexandra Winchester done drugs. She stayed away from such things, never even being curious about them. Yet, here she was, practically being offered a free trial. _"You're sad, aren't you?"_ Hell, Alex was more than sad, she was fraught and dismal and everything she never used to be. Her will power was strong, but in times of distress, her judgments weren't always the best. "Yes." she simply answered G's pressuring question.

"Nothing better to take the edge off, make you forget for a while." G claimed, gulping down his beer.

 _"…_ _make you forget for a while."_

Was it even possible to somehow forget everything she had been through in the last few years? Every single bad thing that had happened to her, to her family, to her _brother_. This was a night where Alex didn't wonder if she would lay in the dark, staring at the ceiling and think about all the things she didn't want to think about. She could practically feel a war insider of herself, one half saying get the hell out of there, but she could swear the other half was whispering dangerous, little nothings into her ear. Then, her mind went where it hated to go.

Dean.

What would he think? If he saw her in this situation, she would never hear the end of it. Alex was voluntarily placing herself in a dangerous situation and she wasn't doing anything about it. Dean would lecture her, threaten to handcuff her to him so that she would stray. He would watch out for her, but he couldn't. He couldn't do that for her, because he was dead.

Dean was dead.

Alex grabbed the glass tube from G's offering hand. She twirled it in her fingers, glancing at Dylan and then at G. "Is that a promise?" she asked, a rush and hint of desperation in her voice.

G smiled at the girl and leaned close to her. "I wouldn't lie to you, sweetheart."

Then, all at once, in one sweeping motion, there was one less white line on the table.

Alex threw her head back, rubbing at her nose. Her face was scrunched up and she was sniffling.

G and Dylan laughed. Dylan leaned down to her ear, moving her hair away from her neck. "It's going to take a lot more than that to take care of ya', Lex."

Shivers ran up and down Alex's spine. She looked back over at G, who motioned with his hand towards the table. Alex's eyes met with the product, looking at it with revolt, but also seeing it as a temporary getaway. She moved closer to the middle of the couch, leg touching with G's. Another swift motion across the table top and Alex had another line in her system. She ran her fingers under her nose, handing the glass tube back to G. He shook his head, digging in his pocket and pulling out another tube.

"Enjoy. We got more where that came from." G stated, doing another line himself.

* * *

A hell disguised as a heaven.

That was how she described it to herself. She could feel the blood pumping through her veins and the music around her echoed deep into her bones. The lights in the room shined brighter and closer. Her heart felt like it was going a thousand-miles-a-minute as she was doing nothing, absolutely nothing but laying on a couch with fellow party goers.

The sadness was gone and so was any feeling she might've had left in her body. Fake and impermanent happiness consumed her instead. Alex wouldn't be surprised if her soul had crumbled inside her body. The pain of remembering, of simply thinking, it was nonexistent. If she hadn't of already reached rock bottom, she sure as hell crashed head on into the pit, now. Alex had lost count of how many times that glass tube was in her nose. The wretched girl lost track of how many beer bottles her mouth came into contact with. Her high was more important than the stats of her partying

In the midst of it all, Alex shot up from the couch, surprising the other four around her. She stumbled to the middle of the room and spun around in a circle, her arms wild in the air. Her long, brown hair flew everywhere and her red flannel was falling off of her shoulders. She danced around in circles by herself, seeming not to have a care in the world. The music fueled her fire, her intense euphoria. For the first time in a long time, Alex didn't feel like grabbing everything in sight and destroying it. She didn't feel the need to rip everything from the walls and smash any glass that showed her reflection. The girl didn't want to cry herself to sleep or kick and scream. She wasn't burdened with the haunting question of why she was still alive.

She felt free.

Then, she felt someone behind her. It was G, of course. He was dancing behind her, on her, and she did nothing to stop it. They danced in the middle of the room with other people. In the moment, Alex was old enough to know better, but too young to care. She was being naïve and simpleminded. The girl danced away, feeling herself give into the drugs and alcohol.

Then, she dragged G back over to the couch. She reached her hand across his legs, fishing out the other bag of coke that she remembered he had. She opened it, spilling some onto the table. G watched with a smile on his face, petting her hair as she went town on the powder.

Where was her willpower, now?

* * *

Waking up, Alex felt like death. She _actually_ knew what death felt like, so, yes, she was allowed to compare death to how she was feeling when her eyes opened. Alex didn't make one noise. Laying there on the dirty floor, Alex stared at the ceiling. Her mind went directly to the events of the night before.

Drinks

Dancing

The _drugs_

She rubbed her eyes hard with her palms and sat up quickly, which was a bad idea. Her head was pounding and she wouldn't be surprised if her brain had melted into soup. Alex sat on the floor, rubbing her head for a couple more moments. Her bloodshot eyes wandered the dark room, People were sleeping wherever they could fit, trash littered the floor, music was still playing and there was white powder reside on the table next to her.

She wanted to throw up.

Quietly, she stood on her feet, careful not to wake anyone. She looked down, seeing Lindsay sprawled out on the dirty couch. While observing the girl, Alex noticed that Lindsay was holding one of her boots. Alex glanced down, seeing one of her boots missing from her feet. She shook her head and leaned down next to Lindsay. With slow movement, Alex gently pried the girl's fingers from her boot. Luckily, she didn't wake up. Alex pushed her shoe back on and winced in disgust as she looked at the couch. She didn't even want to think about what might've happened. Dylan, G, and Evan were nowhere in sight. Alex assumed that was a good thing. So, slowly, she made her way through the wave of bodies on the hard floor. Her hand grabbed the door knob, hesitant to pull it open. When she did, she was thankful there wasn't any sound to signal her self-dismissal.

Alex tip-toed out of the room, immediately being met with a house that looked like a tornado had blown through. The floor creaked as she passed over it, careful not to trip on anyone as she passed over them. Eventually, after stepping over several blackout people blocking her path, she reached the front door. No hesitation came when she yanked the door open, dashing to the outside. The sun was barely rising in the sky, but the brightness still took its toll on Alex. Suddenly, she started patting herself down. Her hands felt her jean pockets first, relieved that the car keys were still ticked in there. Then, she realized that her keys weren't accompanied by her cellphone. Her hands frantically roamed her body again, reaching her chest. Feeling a hard piece in her bra, Alex pulled out her cellphone. A sigh left her mouth and she began her short trek back to the Impala.

Her heart filled with shame as she approached the beautiful car. She didn't deserve to have this car, not after her selfish tactics the night before. Coming to a stop at the driver's side door, Alex hunched over, arms wrapping around her stomach. A stream of vomit left her body as she heaved for the all the contents to come up. Her hair was getting caught in the mess, but that was the least of her worries. Finally, she didn't feel the need to throw up her organs anymore and she unlocked the car, getting inside. Alex positioned the review mirror to her face and her own reflection made her feel despicable, low, unworthy and everything in between. Her eyes sported some serious bags and they were black due to her mascara, her nose was red around the edges and all in all, she was a complete wreck. Tears began to escape her eyes and roll down her face. She couldn't help it, she felt appalled by herself.

As if on que, her mind went back to the one place she had tried to break free from. She thought about how disappointed her brother would be and how he would scold her until her last breath. Her forehead landed on the steering wheel and her hands scrunched her hair in anger. Alex didn't want to be this person. This wasn't her, it never would be. Trying to escape reality, even for a night, made her hate herself even more. There was nobody to blame for her behaviors, only herself.

Alex sniffled, wiping her nose with the back of her hand. The tears were still falling, but she sat yp anyway, attempting to compose herself. She pulled her cellphone from her pocket and began scrolling through her contacts. The damaged girl froze as she saw her brother's name next to the name she was searching for. Her finger hovered over his name, like she was unaware that there wouldn't be another voice on the other end of the call. Snapping out of it, Alex dialed the correct contact, waiting for the call to pick up. It rang and rang and rang. Finally, a voice came though.

"Hello?"

Alex started to unleash more tears. She looked out the window, not saying anything, except letting her cries fill the silence.

"Alex? Hey, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" the voice pressed, concern surrounding their words.

Alex shook her head, as if the other person could see her. "No." she admitted. "I-I'm so sorry." Her voice cracked as she offered the deserved apology. She inhaled and exhaled a deep breath and finally said, "Bobby, I need help."

* * *

Thank you for reading and please remember to review. I would really appreciate it.


End file.
